


Rum and Cupcakes

by thegirlinthebandtshirt



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Best Friends, Books, Captain Swan - Freeform, Captain Swan Secret Valentine 2017, Cuddling, Cupcakes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Past Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Milah, Platonic Cuddling, Slow Burn, all the overused tropes, platonic cuddling that is in no way actually platonic, unintentional dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 49,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlinthebandtshirt/pseuds/thegirlinthebandtshirt
Summary: When a bookstore moves in across the street from Emma Swan's cupcake bakery, she thinks there's no way she'll ever get along with the new business owner. The new shop owner disagrees.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Captain Swan Secret Valentine gift for the sweetest Valentine in the universe (a-city-dove on tumblr)! I hope you love it, Sara!

“Well, I guess that’s it. Red’s Riding Hoods is officially closed. Thanks for helping me finish packing up, Emma.” The brunette sealed the last box and turned to her best friend, arms open.  


“I’m really going to miss you, Rubes,” Emma was pulled into Ruby for a tight hug.  


“I’m going to miss you too,” Ruby shot Emma a sad smile. “Promise me you’ll be okay, Em.” Emma avoided eye contact; she was used to saying goodbye to the people she grew to love, but that didn’t make it any easier. “We’ll call each other all the time, and you still have the Nolans.” Emma nodded along, fake-rolling her eyes to keep tears from spilling. “Em-”  


“I’ll be alright, Ruby.”  


“You better be. I need you to keep my updated on who takes over my shop.” Ruby and Emma made their way to the door, pausing once they get to it, “You never know, it could be a total hottie.”  


“Uh huh, sure.” Emma actually rolled her eyes as she pushed the door open. Ruby, with the box in her hands, followed while both girls laughed. The moment was bittersweet; Ruby had a great opportunity to design costumes for big-time movie studios in Los Angeles, but that meant Emma was losing her best friend. Ruby was always there for Emma, even when no one else was. Ruby was there for Emma’s lowest and most helpless moments, and now she was leaving. Emma opened the trunk of Ruby’s car for her, and Ruby placed the final box into it. Ruby closed the trunk and turned to Emma, giving her another bear hug.  


“I’ll text you as soon as I get there.”  


“You better.” Emma let go of Ruby, nodding to herself as she stared at the ground and walked across the street to her own store, Swan’s Cupcakes.  


“Keep me updated on all the gossip! I’m counting on you, girl!” Ruby shouted, causing Emma’s head to jerk toward Ruby. She watched her best friend get into her car and wave as she drove away, Emma waving back and letting go of the breath she didn’t realize she was holding. When Ruby’s car was out of sight, Emma went into her own shop and grabbed her keys, jacket, and a boxed chocolate cupcake before locking the door and walking to her car. She sighed as she unlocked her yellow bug and drove to her apartment. Emma drove home in silence, not even turning on her car radio; she felt like it would only mock her. When she reached her apartment, she grabbed the cupcake from the passenger seat and made right for her apartment. Closing her door behind her, she sighed yet again as she changed immediately into her pajamas and made herself a steaming cup of hot chocolate. She put _Gilmore Girls_ on Netflix - it was just so comforting - after sprinkling cinnamon into her mug and making her way to her couch. She pulled a blanket over her lap as she opened the box with her chocolate cupcake inside. Emma almost smiled as she took a bite of the cupcake, but decided it was better to wallow in self-pity. She frowned at her empty cupcake wrapper after she finished the treat, throwing the empty paper onto the coffee table in front of her. She held her mug in both hands and leaned her head back against the couch cushions. She was alone. Alone was safe. Alone was what she did best, at least until she met the Nolans and let herself become a part of the small-town community in Storybrooke. She met Ruby and tried to keep her distance, she really tried. But she ended up letting her in, despite the first 18 years of her life screaming at her to keep her walls up and protect herself. Look where letting people in got her: alone, feeling sorry for herself. She turned her attention back to Star’s Hollow, hoping the show would take her mind off her misery. Three episodes later, Emma fell asleep on her couch to the sounds of Rory and Lorelai talking, an empty mug, and an empty cupcake wrapper in front of her.  


  


Emma naturally woke up at around the same time every day; the following day was no exception. She got up and groaned, wishing she could just stay home and wallow. She looked at the depressing scene in front of her: the Netflix menu was still on the tv after it timed out last night, and the empty mug and cupcake paper reflected the loneliness she felt. She shook her head as she threw away the paper and rinsed out her mug. She left it in the sink and went upstairs to change into presentable clothing. She may have felt like staying home, but she had a business to run and she could really use the money. She showered and threw on a sweater and a pair of jeans, putting her hair into a messy braid. Glancing around her somewhat tidied apartment, she stepped outside for another work day.  


Emma was more than ready to throw herself into her work to bake her feelings and distract herself from how lonely she was feeling, but the sight of the empty building that was previously Ruby’s shop hit her right to the core. Nothing could prepare her for the hollow feeling that chilled her to the bone as she saw the store, void of any warmth and life previously breathed into it by Ruby’s presence. She parked her bug and rushed into her store, keeping her eyes anywhere but on the shop across the street. She entered the back of her shop and immediately threw herself into baking. She grabbed the sugar, flour, and eggs and started mixing ingredients. Ruby loved black forest cupcakes, so Emma decided to make a couple batches in her honor. After putting the cupcakes in the oven, Emma made her way to the front of the shop to set up for customers. She put all the chairs down from on top of the tables and tucked them under the tables. She went to open the curtains on the shop’s front windows, but she hesitated. Opening the curtains would give her a perfect view of the empty shop across the street. She needed to let some sunlight into her shop, however, so she took a breath and pulled the curtains up. She moved her way to the back of the store, without looking out the window, to check on her cupcakes. After taking out her dark chocolate cherry cupcakes, she put in batches of root beer flavored cupcakes and margarita cupcakes before she cleaned the mixer so she could start working on frosting. It was so easy to throw herself into her work and forget that anything else existed other than her and the cupcakes. She frosted all her freshly baked cupcakes and put them in the display case at the front of the store. When she was pleased with the arrangement, she flipped the shop lights on and unlocked the door, flipping the sign hanging outside from “Closed” to “Open.” She sat on her stool behind the register and waited for her first customers to come in.  


She conducted business as if it were a normal work day. She only glanced across the street a few times as she chatted with her regular customers, giving them cupcakes of various flavors. After her last customer left, she cleaned up the shop in record time, locked up, and sped home. She pulled up _How I Met Your Mother_ on Netflix and settled onto the couch with a microwave dinner and a hot chocolate. She actually made it to her bed before she fell asleep, spotting three missed calls from Mary Margaret Nolan. She deleted the missed calls and pulled her covers over her head, welcoming the darkness and the sleep that accompanied it.  


Emma woke up the next day, showered, made some mediocre coffee, and went to work. It was a gloomy day; chance of rain was 100% all day. She got to work before she realized she forgot an umbrella. She made a mental note to keep one in her car like she kept telling herself she was going to do. Running to avoid getting soaked, Emma sprinted into the shop and shucked off her wet jacket. She got immediately started on her cupcakes for the day, deciding on some lemon blueberry cupcakes to cheer up her customers on the dreary rainy day. Emma opened the curtains faster today, still avoiding looking out other than to make sure no one else had moved in the shop yet. The shop looked just as empty as it did the day before, so she avoided looking over again for the rest of the day. She cranked out batch after batch of cupcakes and opened her shop for business. She peeked at her phone when there was a lull in customers and deleted two more missed calls from Mary Margaret, and two from her husband, David. Emma knew she should have answered David, he was basically her brother, but Emma couldn’t muster the will. Emma found some leftover pizza from her last girl’s night with Ruby in the shop’s freezer for dinner. She heated it in the shop microwave after she closed for the day, and she ate before she went home. That night, she put on _Arrested Development_ and enjoyed watching the misfortunes of the Bluth family to take her mind off her own problems. She knew she was being pathetic, but she also knew she’d feel better after letting herself be sad and lonely. She fell asleep that night cuddling her duckling pillow, which Ruby gave her, after a glass of wine.  


Emma found herself in a routine. She woke up, completed her morning routine, drove to the shop, made cupcakes, opened the shop, greeted and served customers, made more cupcakes, greeted and served more cupcakes, closed up, cleaned up, and went home. She looked out across the street before she opened, during two or three pauses in the floods of customers, and as she closed the curtains on the front windows. She repeatedly deleted calls and texts from David and Mary Margaret. They knew her well enough to leave her be for a while, but she knew they would reach their breaking point soon, and she was not looking forward to whatever they would try to do to cheer her up. Until they interrupted, she decided to keep up her routine as long as she could. Her routine was the easiest way to cope, and it worked. She avoided unnecessary interactions and didn’t have to talk about her feelings or Ruby at all. She got a text from Ruby saying she made it to LA the third day after she left. Emma texted back that the shop across the street was still vacant. She then turned off her phone before Ruby could reply; Emma wasn’t going to be social unnecessarily, even with Ruby. Five days after Ruby left, Emma was startled when Mary Margaret strutted through her shop door.  


“Hi, Mary Margaret.” Emma stood up, wishing she could retreat to the back of her shop.  


“How are you doing, Emma?” Mary Margaret tilted her head to the side with a sad smile on her face.  


“I’m alright. How are you and David?” Emma bit her bottom lip, hoping Mary Margaret would go easy on her.  


“You would know if you picked up your phone or returned any of our calls.” Emma’s jaw almost dropped. Mary Margaret was the sweetest person she knew; it was so out of character for anything like that to come out of her mouth. “I’m sorry. That was insensitive.”  


“No, it’s okay.” Emma spoke slowly, pausing after every word.  


“I know you’re hurting, but please don’t shut everyone out. We’re here for you.” Emma wanted to turn Mary Margaret away, she really did, but Mary Margaret was so warm and genuine.  


“I’m alright, really.”  


“Emma, I say this because I love you, this,” Mary Margaret pointed at the cupcake displays, “is pathetic.”  


“What do you mean?”  


“Seriously? Your cupcakes are plain vanilla. For the third day in a row.”  


“Lots of people like vanilla!” Mary Margaret didn’t let her protest more.  


“And all your frosting is white or grey. Your cupcakes are usually so colorful and cheery, but when I saw one of the other teachers come in with a white-topped cupcake, well, I knew I would have to come take your mind off how sad you are.” Mary Margaret started making her way behind the register before Emma could stop her. Emma remained silent except for a small sigh of defeat as Mary Margaret hugged her. Emma honestly didn’t notice that her frosting had turned a very depressing monochromatic grey; that definitely had to change. She decided to let Mary Margaret do what she wanted, knowing she didn’t have much of a choice anyway. Mary Margaret pulled away from the hug, moving her hands to grab Emma’s arms. “It’s Friday night. I don’t have school tomorrow. Tonight, you and I are going to The Rabbit Hole.”  


“Mary Margaret, I don’t know-”  


“Come on, Emma, please.” Emma made a noise of protest. “It will be good for you.” Mary Margaret gave Emma puppy eyes and grinned as Emma rolled her eyes.  


“Fine.” Mary Margaret almost squealed as she smiled even brighter at Emma’s giving up. “What time should I-”  


“I’ll come here after you close today. I’ll help you clean up and then we can go together.” Emma couldn’t think of any excuse against a night with Mary Margaret, so she nodded slowly. At least she wouldn’t have to clean the whole place by herself tonight.  


“Alright.”  


“Great! See you then.” After Mary Margaret left, Emma only groaned twice thinking about the socializing she’d be doing that night.

  


Mary Margaret arrived right as Emma was closing up for the day. Emma cleaned up her kitchen area in the back of the shop as Mary Margaret wiped down tables and windows in the front.  


“Emma, I know you have extra clothes here somewhere. I’ll finish cleaning. Go get changed.”  


“Mary Margaret, I appreciate that you want to cheer me up, but I really don’t feel like going out tonight.”  


“Emma, you’ve been avoiding people for days. I know Ruby was your best friend, but you can’t do this forever. You need to get back out there.” Emma didn’t protest. “Please come with me tonight. Just tonight. If you’re miserable, I won’t make you do this again. Please.”  


“Fine. I guess I’ll go change.” Mary Margaret nodded and went to finish cleaning as Emma went to change. Emma found a dress Ruby gave her; it was strapless, light pink, and extremely flattering. The dress hugged Emma’s body in all the right ways, and it made her feel sexy and confident, and she could really use some of that confidence right about now. When she thought she looked presentable enough to go drinking with Mary Margaret, Emma walked out to the front of the shop.  


“You look great, Emma! Really, wow.” Emma kept her eyes locked on the floor as she quietly thanked her friend for the compliment. She followed Mary Margaret to her car, resisting the urge to run to her bug and go home. She reluctantly got in the car. Emma told herself she just had to make it through the night. She could return to her solitude after tonight. Mary Margaret caught Emma up on all the details of her wonderful life with her true love. Emma nodded and responded just enough so Mary Margaret knew she was listening, even if she would really rather be at home watching Netflix. She hesitantly walked into the bar with Mary Margaret, keeping her head down as she claimed a bar stool. She ordered rum while Mary Margaret ordered a piña colada.  


“You’re not getting an appletini?”  


“Oh, never again. I’ve had one too many bad nights from appletinis.” Emma laughed with Mary Margaret as her glass of rum arrived. She decided she would wait for Mary Margaret to get her piña colada before drinking, so she took the time to survey the bar. There were the usuals - she spotted Leroy talking to Jefferson, the bartender - and there were a few faces she recognized from around town or as customers of her shop. She turned her attention back to the woman who forced her to go out as her fruity drink was placed in front of her. Emma raised her glass and tapped it to her friend’s, forcing a smile onto her face before she downed the rum in one gulp. Mary Margaret flashed her a concerned look, but Emma ignored it and ordered another glass. Mary Margaret sipped her drink, watching Emma down her second, then third glass of rum. Emma tried to get Jefferson’s attention so she could order another rum, “Emma, you might want to slow down a bit. That’s a lot of rum.”  


“I’m fine.” She signaled to Jefferson for another glass. “Plus, I really need it.”  


“Emma, it might help to talk about it instead of forgetting about it.” Emma wasn’t listening to Mary Margaret anymore. She just wanted to numb the pain and forget the loneliness; she decided the best way to fill the emptiness she felt was to down more alcohol. Emma consumed four times the amount of alcohol as Mary Margaret when the latter stopped after two piña coladas. She spun on her barstool as a man came into the bar and sat on the other side of her. She didn’t recognize the dark hair piled on his head, nor did she know anyone who dressed head to toe in leather. She heard him order rum.  


“Good choice.” She didn’t realize she said that aloud until he turned to face her, taking her in with piercing blue eyes, the bluest she’s ever seen. The moment she locked eyes with him, Emma decided she wanted to sleep with him that night.  


“I like a lass who has a taste for rum.” Emma had never gotten so turned on from the mere sound of a man’s voice before. He spoke with a wonderful British accent as he grinned, displaying some gorgeous dimples under the irresistible scruff outlining his lips and showing off his sharp jawline. She was already too far gone to realize she was staring and letting the silence go on for far longer than socially acceptable. “I’m Killian, Killian Jones.” He held out his hand for her to shake. She took it, her eyes drifting from his face to his hand as she moved to take it. Her glance paused on his chest; his shirt was only half-buttoned, showcasing a very tempting dusting of chest hair. She swallowed thickly and let go of his hand. She needed to have this guy.  


“Emma.”  


“Just Emma? You know my surname; do I get the honor of learning yours?” She had a lot of alcohol in her system, but she could never forget the way his eyes sparkled as he talked to her.  


“Wouldn’t you like to know?” She mentally kicked herself; that did not come out nearly as cool as she wanted it to. He let a moment pass before answering,  


“Perhaps I would.” He didn’t take his eyes off her as he raised his glass to those sinful lips and swallowed his drink, Adam’s apple bobbing. He looked away momentarily to gesture to Jefferson to get him another glass before he turned his attention back to Emma. “So, what do you do, Emma? I’m new in town and-”  


“No, no, no. No information. The less we know the better.” He raised one of his thick eyebrows.  


“Just two ships passing in the night?”  


“Passing closely, I hope.” Emma felt a hand on her back and she turned. She was greeted by Mary Margaret’s worried expression.  


“Emma, why don’t we go-”  


“No, I’m good.” Emma gave Mary Margaret overexaggerated gestures toward Killian.  


“That’s not a good idea, Emma,” Mary Margaret warned.  


“It was your idea to come out, and I want this.”  


Mary Margaret nodded. “I’m going to go talk to Regina.” She pointed to the mayor, who was sitting at a table, nursing an appletini. “Come get me when you’re ready to go home.” She leaned in close to Mary Margaret’s ear and whispered,  


"you can go. Killian can take me home," Emma said, extending his name and speaking far louder than she thought. Mary Margaret was skeptical, knowing what Emma was getting at.  


“I think I’ll stay, just in case.” She didn’t give Emma a chance to reply as she walked over and sat across from Regina. Emma spun back around to Killian.  


“Where were we?” She cocked her head to the side, trying to appear more seductive.  


“I believe I was speaking to a beautiful lass.” Lass? Who even speaks that way? “Seriously, love, that dress is” - he swallowed - “ravishing.” She smirked, subtly tugging her dress down to make her breasts pop out slightly.  


“Do you want to get out of here?” She leaned in inches from his face and whispered as she trailed a hand across the open collar of his chest, eyes flickering from his eyes to his lips.  


“I would love to, I really would.” He took a deep breath. “But alas, it would be bad form for me to take advantage of a lady in such a state.” Emma’s brow furrowed in confusion.  


“What? Wha- I don’t understand.”  


“Apologies, love, but you appear to be quite drunk and I could never take advantage of you like that. You’d wake up tomorrow and hate me, not to mention yourself.” He peeled her hand from his chest and sent her an apologetic look before he excused himself, leaving money for both his and Emma’s drinks. Emma sat on the stool, jaw almost on the floor, as she watched him walk away. She couldn’t believe she was rejected; she saw the way he was looking at her. She knew he wanted her as badly as she wanted him. She felt anger build behind her eyes as she stomped over to Mary Margaret to tell her she wanted to go home. Mary Margaret said goodbye to Regina as she led Emma to her car. The ride to Emma’s apartment was silent. Both women remained in the car after Mary Margaret parked at Emma’s complex.  


“I’ll come pick you up tomorrow morning since your bug is still at your shop.” Emma nodded, staring straight ahead. Mary Margaret turned to her friend. “I’m really sorry about that Killian, but he did the right thing.” Emma knew Mary Margaret was right, but that was not what Emma wanted to hear. Emma wanted a night of meaningless sex with the hottest guy she’s ever seen, and would probably never see again. Still angered and now feeling even more sorry for herself, Emma left the car and entered her apartment. She stormed up the stairs to her bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. She crossed her arms as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep, still fuming about the rejection. Turns out anger is pretty exhausting, and she passed out shortly after she lied down.  


  


She woke up the next morning feeling just as miserable as she was the previous night. She groaned as she stumbled into the bathroom for some Advil and water. Not only was she hungover, but she made an absolute fool of herself in front of a really attractive, really nice man. Mary Margaret’s night out had backfired because more than ever, Emma wanted nothing more than to hide from the rest of humanity, but it did manage to take her mind off Ruby. When Emma finally felt functional and Mary Margaret came over with some breakfast, Emma felt ready to take on the day, and when she baked her cupcakes for that morning, her frosting wasn’t grey or white.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm feeling the love this Valentine's Day, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Emma sat back as she watched her customers enjoy her cupcakes. It was the busiest day she’d had in awhile. She sent Mary Margaret a quick text thanking her for forcing her out last night, followed by another in which she apologized for embarrassing herself and anyone who knew her with what Emma called “the Killian situation.” Emma was so pleased with herself, she even attached a picture of her cupcakes to prove to Mary Margaret that she was doing better; her frosting was multi-colored and looking the best it had looked all week. Emma ate a French toast cupcake and some microwaved pasta for lunch before making some more cupcakes for the afternoon rush. She decided to get carry out from Granny’s for dinner because she was sick of eating half-warmed microwave dinners. She was finally starting to get used to Ruby’s absence, and she figured she could go back to being alone again. She just needed to find the happy medium between alone but dependent, and complete social hibernation. Ruby had texted her 26 times by the time she closed the shop for the day, so she grabbed a grilled cheese and onion rings to-go from Granny’s and called Ruby as she ate her dinner, actually at her table rather than the couch. She found herself smiling and laughing as Ruby filled Emma in on the hot movie director who gave her a job making costumes for his movie.  


“You should see him, Em, he’s so hot. He’s got this sandy brown hair and bright green eyes. And his abs- Oh. My. Gosh.”  


“Has he given into your Ruby charm yet?” Emma knew Ruby had probably been flirting her pretty ass off. Most guys drooled over Ruby at first sight.  


“No.” Emma could hear the disbelief in Ruby’s response, but Emma knew Ruby wasn’t used to being rejected. “I’m about ready to pounce. You know, like a wolf.” Ruby growled and laughed as Emma opened her mouth to warn Ruby,  


“Oh no. Don’t pounce, Rubes. Nothing good can come from that.” Emma thought back to Killian the previous night, actually physically cringing at the memory. She debated whether or not to tell her best friend.  


“I don’t think I can flirt any harder.”  


“Well if he hasn’t given in yet, maybe you should give it up and look for a new conquest.”  


“I haven’t been gone that long.” Emma rolled her eyes even though she knew Ruby couldn’t see her. “You know I won’t give up. I’ll get him.”  


“Just” - Emma sighed; she had been defeated - “be careful, okay?”  


“Yes, mother.”  


“Ruby, I’m serious. You don’t want to get your hopes up if he’s only going to disappoint you in the end.” She felt the impact of her words as she thought of how much of a joke she must have looked like to Killian. Not wanting Ruby to pry, she added, “Plus, he’s your boss.”  


“So you’re saying I can pounce on him once the movie’s done?” Emma could practically see Ruby’s bedroom eyes through the phone.  


“If you haven’t found someone else by then, I guess.” She chewed on her bottom lip and twirled an onion ring on her finger, wishing the conversation would end. The memory of Killian weighed heavily in her mind, and she knew it was just a matter of time before she blurted it out to Ruby.  


“So.” Emma was snapped out of her own thoughts. “How’s your across the street neighbor?”  


“Actually, no one’s moved in yet.” Emma took a bite of her sandwich.  


“Really? I know someone bought the space.”  


“Still empty. I checked earlier today.” Emma distinctly remembered noting that the building was as empty as it had been the past week. “Do you know the name of who bought the space?”  


“Nah. Regina wouldn’t tell me. She’s always hated me.”  


“That’s not true.” It was true.  


“Em.”  


“Okay, okay. Maybe a little. What did you ever do to her?” Emma gathered her dinner trash and threw it away, cradling the phone between her cheek and her shoulder.  


“Nothing. I’ve always been a perfect, law-abiding citizen.” Both girls laughed, but not because it was an untrue statement. Ruby had always been perfectly respectable when she needed to be. “Anyway, how have you been? Mary Margaret texted me that your cupcakes were mourning my loss.”  


“She did not.”  


“Well, maybe not in those exact words, but she told me you wouldn’t answer any of her calls. Or David’s. She was worried about you.” Crap. She could feel the memory of last night threatening to leave her mouth.  


“I’m okay. I just needed a few days to get used to you not being around,” Emma relocated to her couch, lying down horizontally so her feet dangled over the end of it.  


“You sure you’re okay, Em? I know you.”  


“I’m fine. I promise. I even went out with Mary Margaret last night.” There it was.  


“Where’d you go?”  


“The Rabbit Hole.” Oh, what she wouldn’t give for more of that rum right at this moment.  


“Did you guys have fun? You’re not replacing me in girl’s night, right?” Her words were laced with threats.  


“I could never replace you, Rubes. You’re still my best friend, even if you’re on the other side of the country.” The sadness returned as Emma uttered those words. She acknowledged the distance aloud, making it sink in and reminding her of how harsh reality is.  


“So, did you have fun?”  


“Yeah. I guess.” Emma shrugged, not that Ruby could see.  


“That doesn’t sound convincing.” Don’t ask. Don’t ask. Don’t ask. “What happened?” Damn.  


“I uh… I sorta uh…” Emma felt her cheeks grow hot as she tried to find the words to tell Ruby what happened without making her look like a total idiot.  


“Em, did you sleep with someone last night?” Ruby spoke slowly, trying to hide the anticipation in her voice.  


“Not exactly,” Emma coughed.  


“What does that mean?” Ruby was uncharacteristically silent, forcing Emma to tell her.  


“There was a new guy. And he was really hot. He sat next to me and he flirted with me, I think he did anyway. Well, I really wanted to sleep with him, you know, a one night stand and all, emotionless sex. But he rejected me when I came onto him and yeah. Oh, and I was kinda drunk, so I was all over him, which made things worse when he told me no.” Emma squeezed her eyes shut and hoped Ruby wouldn’t press the issue.  


“I need details. Play-by-play. Go.” Emma groaned, but started her story anyway.  


“Well Mary Margaret and I were at the bar. And I had a few glasses of rum-”  


“How many?”  


“What?”  


“How many?”  


“Is that relevant?”  


“Yes. I know levels of Emma drunkenness. And I also know you’re rolling your eyes right now. So, how many?” Emma honestly didn’t know, but the conversation paused as she did the calculation in her head.  


“Probably eight or so by the time he walked in.”  


“Eight?!” Emma pulled the phone from her ear in response to Ruby’s screeching.  


“You know Jefferson only fills the glass a quarter of the way! So it was really only two full glasses!” Emma started to defend herself, but Ruby wasn’t having any of it.  


“Emma, that is way too many. I can’t believe Mary Margaret didn’t stop you. This is why you need me around.”  


“Are you done?”  


“Yes. I’m sorry. Continue.”  


“Well, he sat next to me and he also ordered rum. He mentioned that he likes girls who like rum. Oh, wait, he used the word ‘lass.’ Who even talks like that? Oh, and he also had a British accent.”  


“Ooh, a British guy. I’ve taught you well.”  


“Yes, you have. Anyway, he told me his name, Killian-”  


“Nice name. That’s a hot guy’s name for sure.”  


“I am never going to get through this story if you keep interrupting,” Emma laughed.  


“Sorry. Please finish.”  


“Alright, well, I told him my first name and he started asking me for information, but I cut him off and told him the less we know about each other, the better. And he made this comment like he’d really get to know me. Mary Margaret tried to get me to leave because she could see me being an idiot, but I told her no so she went to talk to Regina while I made more of a fool of myself. Then he called me beautiful, so I tried to make myself more uhh… alluring. I was wearing that pink dress you got me for girl’s night Valentine’s Day last year.”  


“I’m interrupting to tell you how hot you look in that dress. Seriously, you look smokin’ Emma. I can’t believe any man could say no to you in that thing.” Emma grinned. She’d excuse this interruption. Emma thought she looked good in that dress too; maybe Killian was the weird one.  


“Thank you,” Emma giggled. “I sorta leaned real close to him and whispered in his ear seductively asking if he wanted to get out of there, and he said yes, but he didn’t want to take advantage of me in my state.”  


“Gentleman.” Ruby sounded impressed.  


“It gets worse.”  


“What did you do?”  


“I couldn’t believe he said no, so I stared at him because I didn’t have a response. He had to pry me off of him. He was wearing a shirt that was only buttoned at the bottom and well, I was stroking his chest hair.”  


“Emma you weren’t.” Ruby was trying really hard not to laugh, and Emma could hear it.  


“I was. And if that wasn’t mortifying enough, he pried me off him and paid for his drinks and mine. He paid for me, even though I basically groped him, knowing nothing more than his name. Mary Margaret took me home after he left. Ruby, I am so embarrassed. I just hope I never see this Killian Jones ever again.”  


“Wow.”  


“I know.” Emma heard Ruby laughing on her end of the call, and she couldn’t help but break down into chuckles herself. She was a moron. “I almost feel like I should apologize for coming onto him like that, but that would involve me facing him and that is never going to happen.”  


“I can’t believe you did that. Clearly you need me in your life.”  


“Shut up.”  


“I feel better about my director now. Thanks, Emma.”  


“Shut up, again.”  


“Alright, alright. Thanks for the story. The cast is headed to go get dinner, so I’ve gotta go. Talk to you soon?”  


“Absolutely. Have fun.” Emma was a bit relieved; she needed to get to sleep so she could function at work tomorrow.  


“You know I will.” There was no doubt in Emma’s mind this statement was accompanied by a double eyebrow wiggle. “Love you, Em. I’ll text you tomorrow.”  


“Alright. Bye, Ruby.” Emma hung up the phone before Ruby could say her own goodbye. Telling her story had been horrifying, but she was so glad to be talking to Ruby again. Emma plugged her phone in to charge overnight before curling up with her duckling pillow and falling asleep. 

  


Emma continued her routine for another week. She went from her apartment, to work, to Granny’s, then to her apartment again. She texted Ruby or Mary Margaret or David, but only when they texted her first. Routines worked for her; she was productive. Her frosting didn’t turn depressing at all that week. Her routine was interrupted when she looked out the window as she was opening the curtains at the front of her store to find that whoever owned the building across the street was finally starting to move in. Rather than the dark, empty building, Emma was greeted by a moving truck and a pile of boxes right inside her neighbor’s shop. She thought it could be nice to have someone new in the neighborhood. She decided she’d come over after she closed up to welcome her new neighbor and help unpack if there were still sealed boxes; she couldn’t help but think Mary Margaret would be proud. She kept peeking outside throughout the day, hoping to see the shop’s new inhabitant, but the moving truck eventually disappeared without her getting so much as a glimpse of the shop owner. Emma checked the clock for the hundredth time that day and decided it was time to start a small batch of cupcakes to bring across the street. She made some hot chocolate flavored cupcakes with marshmallow frosting; she didn’t know what flavors the new person liked yet, and who doesn’t like hot cocoa? She cleaned the shop while the cupcakes were in the oven, timing her clean-up perfectly. She paused her sweeping and scrubbing to remove her cupcakes from the oven and let them cool before she frosted them. She put the last chair up onto its table right when her oven timer went off, letting her know the cupcakes were cool enough to frost without danger of melting the frosting. Emma carefully applied frosting to the tops of her cupcakes, wanting to make a good first impression with the person she’d be working across from indefinitely. She put her jacket on after she boxed the cupcakes and grabbed a marker to scrawl out a quick _Welcome to the neighborhood! -Emma_ before running across the street and knocking on the shop door. She stood outside with a welcoming smile on her face, waiting for whoever was in the shop to answer. She saw a man approach the door dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans.  


“Hello there. Can I help you?” Another man with blue eyes and an accent. What are the odds?  


“Hi! I own the cupcake shop across the street” She held out the box of cupcakes. The man smiled as he read her note at the top of the box.  


“Sweet of you, but the shop’s not actually mine.” Emma cocked her head, slightly confused. “I’m just helping unload the truck.” The man turned to face the back of the store and yelled, “Killian! There’s a lass at the door for you!” Really, “lass” again?  


“Wait, Killian?” She shook her head. This couldn’t be happening. Maybe it was a different Killian? Or not. Killian isn’t exactly a common name. Still, she thought she’d confirm before she ran away, taking the cupcakes with her. “Killian Jones?” The man pivoted to face her.  


“Yeah. Have you two met?” This guy was clearly friends with Killian; did he really not know what happened that night in the bar? Was it possible Killian didn’t tell him? Regardless of what Killian’s friend knew, she was desperate to escape the situation.  


“Look, I…I have to go. I’ll, well just give him these for me.” She thrust the box toward him and turned around to run, but she froze when she heard unmistakable chuckling. Crap.  


“Leaving so soon?” She turned and ended up face to face with the man she basically jumped. “Hello, love.”  


“I’m not your love” He held his hands up to convey his innocence.  


“Apologies, lass.” He extended a hand, “Killian Jones. Nice to meet you.”  


“Emma.” Her eyes flickered between the two men.  


“This is my mate, Robin. He was just helping me move in, but he has a date with the mayor he should probably be getting to if he wants a job.” The other man - Robin, apparently - nodded and waved to Killian as he slipped out the door and disappeared behind Emma.  


“You didn’t tell him?”  


“Of course not.” She had no response. Why didn’t he tell his friend about the drunk chick who tried to take him home? Clearly the surprise showed on her face, as he felt the need to explain further. “You were drunk. You must have had a rough day or something that drove you to it. I figured you’d be embarrassed enough when you came to. Why would I make it worse?” Dammit. He was still just as charming when she was sober as he was when she was drunk. She was at a loss for where to go from here, but she was determined to make a better impression this time.  


“Emma Swan.” He raised an eyebrow.  


“Swan,” he repeated. She had to admit it sounded good coming from his mouth. She had to shake herself out of it; last time she saw him, she tried to get him to sleep with her. She came on way too hard and made a total fool of herself, and he had rejected her. He couldn’t let him win.  


“I own the cupcake shop across the street.”  


“Ah. The sweet scents were coming from your shop.” He popped the “p” sound at the end of his sentence. She couldn’t let him charm the anger out of her.  


“I came to ask if you needed any help moving in, but turns out you already had that.” He nodded, but didn’t speak, clearly waiting on her to decide what direction to take this interaction. “Look, I built a successful business. I have regular customers. Just don’t mess with my business, got it?”  


“Aye.”  


“Alright then.” She moved to leave when she remembered the cupcakes. “Oh, these are for you. Welcome to the neighborhood, I guess.”  


“Thanks, Swan.” He smiled as he looked inside.  


“It’s Emma.” She crossed her arms.  


“I like Swan,” he said, shrugging. She stared at him.  


“What kind of shop are you opening anyway?”  


“A bookstore. ‘The Jolly Roger.’” He swiped a finger across one of the cupcakes, licking the frosting off the digit.  


“Jolly Roger? Like Captain Hook’s pirate ship?” She tried to look anywhere but at his mouth tight around his finger.  


“Indeed.” He smirked as he removed his finger from his mouth to speak. “That was delicious. Is that” - he licked his lips - “marshmallow? Mmm.” She ignored the compliment.  


“You know he’s the bad guy, right?”  


“Clearly you haven’t read the book.”  


“Well no, but-”  


“Pan is the real villain. I’d explain, but I would hate to spoil the book for you; it would be bad form. Stop by when I open. I’ll give you a copy, free of charge.” Emma rolled her eyes as she turned to walk away.  


“Just don’t mess with my shop.” She started moving toward her car. He called after her,  


“See you soon, Swan!” She could practically hear him smiling.  


“Later, Jones.” If she never saw Killian Jones again it would be too soon. Too bad she’d see him every day when she went to work. She was going to need a lot of alcohol to get through seeing him every day. Then again, maybe she should stay away from alcohol when it came to Killian Jones. 

 

“Bye, August!” Emma yelled after the man who was walking back to his truck after helping her with one of her regular ingredient deliveries. He helped her carry in industrial-sized bags of sugars and flours, and he wheeled the insane amount of egg cartons into the shop so she could refrigerate them as soon as possible. She grabbed the last four bags of flour, and August only left when she convinced him she could manage them into the shop on her own. The stack went up to her forehead and altogether probably weighed more than she did, but she was determined to handle the bags herself. She waited for the truck to pull away, shifting the bags slightly to relieve some of the pain starting in her wrists, before turning to make her way inside. She started walking toward her shop, stopping every few feet to adjust her grip on the bags. She moved forward, slowly but surely, until suddenly she toppled to the ground, crashing with a thud, a loud groan, and a very large puff of flour. “Seriously?” She opened her eyes to find she was standing in the middle of a cloud of flour that was taking its sweet time to settle. She inhaled, the flour in the air entering her nose and mouth. She coughed, moving backward to escape the flour dust. She caught her breath so she could assess the situation. She wasn’t even sure what happened. One moment she was walking, and then, she thought she hit something before she fell. She waved her hand around, trying to thin the flour cloud as she went to assess the damage. She’d have to order more flour to replace these bags soon. She heard someone else coughing and her eyes widened; she hoped she didn’t hurt anyone. She made her way through the mess to find none other than Killian Jones on the ground, books littering the street around him. Emma’s anger at Killian returned the second she saw him. “You!” Killian’s head jerked upward. “You ran into me!”  


“I’m so sorry, Swan. I was carrying books into the shop and I couldn’t see over them.” He cleared his throat and looked up at her, blue eyes sincere. She shook her head, ignoring the apology.  


“You couldn’t look around them?” His jaw dropped; she was actually blaming him.  


“What about you? You couldn’t look around your little ingredients? You ran into me too!” Her jaw dropped this time.  


“You’re kidding, right? Those bags of flour weighed more than me.”  


“And carrying a stack of 14 books is easy?!” He scanned the ground to take in the state of his books.  


“Your books can be cleaned. I lost all these bags of flour.”  


“These books were from my own personal collection! That’s why they weren’t included in the boxes of my merchandise.” He looked genuinely sad, jaw clenching as he clutched the book closest to him.  


“This is going to cost me so much to replace. You better pay for the new flour I have to order.” She crossed her arms.  


“There were first editions!” He crawled around, gathering a few of his books and trying to wipe the flour from the cover with his hand. He muttered a soft “bloody hell” as he shook the pages out, watching flour drop to the ground. “These are irreplaceable!”  


“Not my problem.” She made no move to help him.  


“Then your flour is not my problem.” His jaw was clenched. She knew she couldn’t win; if she made him pay for the flour, he’d make her pay for the books. She gritted her teeth.  


“Fine.”  


“Fine.” He looked up at her with eyes not containing anger, but sadness. She frowned and leaned down to grab the bags to get them inside. She gathered what she could of the mostly-emptied bags and left him on the ground as she stormed off. It appeared she was making a habit of stomping away from Killian. After she threw out the bad flour and cleaned herself up, she peeked out the window and found Killian sitting on the steps in front of his shop. He had a large stack of books next to him as he meticulously worked a tissue over the cover of the book in his lap. She bit her lower lip, feeling only slightly guilty. He was right; she had also run into him. Still, this was going to cost her. She didn’t budget extra money for flour replacement, so she shifted her focus from the sad sight of Killian to her own issues, calling to order more flour.  


She looked outside again a few hours later. Killian had cleaned as much as he could. At least the books were readable now. He had piled all the books into a stack and bent down to grab them all. When Emma looked outside, she saw Killian with a very tall stack of books in his arms. She chewed her thumbnail as she watched him put the stack down, open the door, and pick it up again to walk inside. The books ended above his head when he picked them up; that must have been how he carried them when he ran into her earlier. When she ran into him? Okay, when they ran into each other. She turned away after she watched him kick the door closed behind him. She had officially lost all hope of getting along with her new across-the-street shop neighbor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks a quarter of the way through the story!

Emma avoided looking at Killian’s shop as she unlocked Swan’s Cupcakes the next day. She stepped inside and quickly pulled the door shut behind her. Emma started baking some banana cupcakes for the morning immediately upon pulling her jacket off. Emma threw herself into her work once again, starting a batch of caramel apple cupcakes when her batch of banana cupcakes were placed into the oven. After starting two batches of frostings to go with her cupcakes, she had nothing to do but wait for the cakes to finish baking, so she sighed as she made her way to the front of her store to prepare for customers. She moved to open the curtains when she noticed something on the ground. She bent down and picked up a book, _David Copperfield_ by Charles Dickens. She checked the lock on the door, but it was still locked. The book must have been slipped through the mail slot. There were two sticky notes on the cover, the first read:

My personal copy of _Peter Pan_ is still being de-floured. My copies for selling have yet to be unpacked. Enjoy this in the meantime. -Killian

She couldn’t help smiling as she lifted it up to read the second one:

“There can’t be a quarrel without two parties, and I won’t be one. I will be a friend to you in spite of you. So now you know what you’ve got to expect.” What can I say- the “bad guys” fascinate me. I just hope you don’t see me as one. My sincerest apologies for yesterday. -Killian

The guilt from yesterday threatened to return as her cheeks grew hot and she smiled against her will. He was stupidly charming. She put the book on her stool behind the register and opened the curtains and took the chairs off the tables. She focused on her cupcakes, frosting them carefully before arranging them into her display cases. By the time she flipped the sign on her door to “Open” and went to sit in her regular place to conduct business, she had forgotten about the book. She grinned again as she stumbled across the book on her stool. She looked around, not really expecting her first customer for fifteen to thirty minutes, so she decided to start reading. She became so engrossed in her reading that she was disappointed when her first customer came in, interrupting her. She used one of the sticky notes as a bookmark as she gave a banana cupcake to her first customer of the day. She dealt with customers as usual, reading as much as she could between customers. By the time she glanced at the clock, she realized the work day was close to ending. When the rush of customers slowed, she snuck away to the back of her shop to make some cupcakes to bring to Killian’s. She made s’mores cupcakes, incorporating a graham cracker crust and toasted marshmallow filling. He just seemed like a chocolate lover, so she made a basic chocolate cupcake base with a creamy chocolate frosting. She topped the cupcakes with some graham cracker crumbs and a mini marshmallow. She finished baking and boxing the cupcakes and cleaning up the shop, feeling accomplished at her multi-tasking. She checked to make sure Killian was still in his shop, seeing his light still on as she pulled on her jacket. She grabbed the box of cupcakes and made her way across the street. Emma took a deep breath before knocking on his door, immediately debating if this was an awful idea. Before she could reconsider, he opened the door. She watched his face light up with surprise and something that looked like delight.

“Swan, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Peace offering.” She held out the box of cupcakes. He smiled as he took them, gesturing for her to follow him inside. Emma hesitantly followed, unsure what she should do or say next.

“I never had a chance to tell you how delicious your welcome cupcakes were. I would’ve said something yesterday, but...” His voice trailed off. She nodded.

“They’re s’mores this time.” He put the box on a desk and opened it,

“Would you like one, love?”

“Oh, they’re yours. I just - I just wanted to apologize for the whole flour thing.” His eyebrows raised. “It was as much my fault as it was yours, and I’m sorry.”

“Thank you for the apology. I accept. But your guilt doesn’t mean you can’t have a cupcake.” He delicately grabbed one from the box and held it out for her.

“Thanks.” She stared at her boots as she took the cupcake. “And thanks for the book. I’m actually really liking it.”

“Of course, Swan. I thought it might appeal to you.” He took a bite of his cupcake. She noted the way his scruff caught some of the graham cracker crumbs from the top of the cupcake, along with sections of the frosting. He wiped his face with his thumb, licking off the frosting it picked up. She crossed her arms, making sure the cupcake frosting didn’t smear on her jacket.

“The quote, the quote was nice.” A soft red crept into his cheeks.

“It felt” - he smirked - “appropriate.” He paused. “And it’s true. I wasn’t going to remain angered with you for an accident.”

“Yeah, well, I may have felt the same way. Hence the cupcakes.” She took a small bite of the cupcake in her hand, wiping the frosting off her nose the second she felt it there. She swallowed and smirked. “But Uriah’s an ass.” He laughed.

“I don’t disagree. But there’s something cool about just how awful he is, don’t you think?” She rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, maybe.” He tried, rather unsuccessfully, to hide the shock he felt when she agreed with him. He popped the remains of his cupcake into his mouth and placed the wrapper on the desk next to the box. He tapped the fingers on his left hand against the table; she hadn’t noticed before how his left hand was scarred. She jerked her eyes up to look at his face as she took another bite of her cupcake.

“Listen.” His hand shot up to scratch at a spot behind his ear. “I have a proposition for you.”

“Shoot.”

“Well, you made it very clear that you didn’t want me messing with your business, and I have no intention of letting you down.” She nodded, letting him know to keep going. “I own a bookstore, you a cupcake shop. The way I see it, it was a blessing that I moved in across the street. Books and cupcakes, they just work.”

“So?”

“So, Swan, I suggest we work together. I believe we can increase business for each other.”

“A business agreement?” She was genuinely confused.

“Well, slightly less formal, but basically.” She was silent, so he continued. “I don’t see any reason we shouldn’t get along.” She opened her mouth to say something, but he interrupted, “for business purposes, of course.”

“Right.” She nodded. “So we both win?”

“Precisely.” She considered the idea for a long moment as he stared at her, trying to read her.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Why not? Truce?” She held out a hand, which he shook. After a long pause, Emma tried to make an excuse to leave so she could escape the awkwardness, “I should probably get going. I’ll... I’ll see you later.” Emma was opening the door when she heard him call after her,

“Pleasure doing business with you, Swan.” She turned to roll her eyes at him before smiling as she walked out the door. She made her way to her car as she fought the urge to look back. Once she was safely in her car, she drove home with her new book sliding along her passenger seat. She made herself a cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon when she got home, and read until she fell asleep at 3 a.m.

Emma woke up at her normal time, but she stayed at home until the last possible second, even skipping breakfast so she could keep reading _David Copperfield_. She sped to her shop and ran in as soon as she got there. She would be pushing it, but she could have just enough time to bake a few batches of cupcakes that would finish right when she opened shop. She couldn’t take her time like she normally would, but she could still pull it off. She started with some salted caramel chocolate cupcakes, then made dark chocolate mint cupcakes, and she ended her morning batches with some strawberry banana cupcakes. She rushed to get the chairs at the tables and the shop ready to open, but she managed to do it. She placed her cupcakes into their cases as soon as they were cool enough to frost and handle. Emma was placing her last batch of cupcakes in their cases when her first customer came in that day. She breathed a sigh of relief and shook her hair out of her face as she got him a mint chocolate cupcake and a coffee to-go. She plopped down onto her stool and caught her breath before picking the book up from behind the register and opening it to where Killian’s sticky note stuck up out of the pages. Emma read much as she did the previous day, but she still wasn’t finished at the end of the work day. She hated how slowly she read sometimes, but when she actually liked a book, she got sucked in and wanted to linger on every word. She took a quick look out her window as she closed up to find Killian putting books onto shelves. She considered going over to help for a minute before deciding against it. They compromised to get along for business purposes only; they weren’t friends. But wouldn’t helping him shelve books be business help? She shook the thought from her mind as she walked toward her bug, ignoring the light streaming onto the street from his shop. She drove to Granny’s and actually ate there for a change, reading as she shoveled onion rings into her mouth. Before she left, she found herself getting two hot chocolates to-go, and before she realized what she was doing, she was back in her work parking space. She got out of the car and carried both hot cocoas over to Killian’s shop. She kicked the door to knock since her hands were full. He opened the door with surprise once again flashing across his face.

“Hi.” Emma started talking without thinking.

“Hello.” He licked his lips and waited for her to continue.

“Need some help shelving books?” His right eyebrow shot up in question.

“Really?” She nodded and handed him one of the coffee cups.

“Hot chocolate.” He smiled and took a sip.

“Thank you, Swan.” He took another sip, contorting his face at the taste. “What’s that flavor?”

“Cinnamon,” Emma felt herself blushing. “Sorry. I like my hot chocolate with cinnamon. Granny must have thought they were both for me.”

“I don’t dislike it. It’s a bit spicier.” There was that charm and innuendo again.

“I saw you putting books on shelves earlier. I thought maybe you could use some help. You know, business help and all.” She stepped inside at his insistence. “So, want some help?”

“Or company?” He saw right through her.

“Or whatever. Does it matter? I’m here.” She didn’t mean for that to come out as bitter as it did. “Sorry, that came out wrong.”

“It’s alright, love. I wouldn’t say no to some assistance.” He put his hot cocoa down on a desk in the center of the room and she placed hers next to his. He handed her a box. “These all go on that shelf right there,” he directed, pointing at a shelf a couple feet away. “They should already be alphabetized, but if you wouldn’t mind checking as you put them away, it’d be much appreciated.” She nodded and dragged the box behind her to the shelf and started putting the books in their new homes. Neither of them spoke for ten minutes.

“So, do you ever do something while you’re doing this?”

“Bored already?”

“Well-”

“I sometimes listen to music, but I don’t know what you like.” His scarred hand scratched behind his ear. He caught her staring at his hand this time. “You want to know how I got that.” 

“It’s none of my business. You don’t owe me an explanation. Or anything.” She turned back to her box of books.

“I think it’s a story for another day.” He watched her nod as she put books onto the shelf.

“What do you listen to?” The question caught him off guard; most people usually didn’t let the scars on his hand go that quickly. 

“Uh, a mixture of things really.” He forced his hand into his own box of books to keep from scratching at his ear again.

“Just put on whatever you’d normally listen to. I’m open to new music.” He grabbed his phone from his pocket and opened Spotify, placing the phone on the center desk with the drinks. Emma spoke next, about a minute into the first song, “Tokyo Narita?”

“What?” His head shot up from his books to look at her.

“You listen to Halsey?” He nodded, not sure if that was a good thing or not.

“You know who Halsey is?”

“I was at a music festival a couple summers ago. I was there mainly to see Panic! At The Disco, but she also performed. And she and Brendon Urie did a song together. She’s not bad.” He looked impressed.

“I’ve never had a chance to see her in concert before. How was she?” Killian had turned back to his bookshelf, but he was eager to hear Emma’s review.

“Actually super impressive.” He let out a relieved huff of air. Thank goodness nothing embarrassing came on first. They listened to his playlist, making small talk when Emma commented on one of the songs or artists. His music taste was pretty varied, he had Halsey, The Beatles, Green Day, JoJo, The Beach Boys, Ed Sheeran, and Twenty One Pilots saved, among others. They decided they shelved enough books for the night after a few hours, and they sat on the desk together- he still needed to buy chairs - as they finished their lukewarm cocoas and talked. “I can’t believe you listen to Twenty One Pilots. I love them.”

“They’re so talented. I sometimes forget the band is only two people.”

“They have really inspirational lyrics. The songs sound so happy, but the lyrics are relatable and just depressingly real.”

“I agree. That’s a bit cynical, but I understand. I’m a bit of a lyrics and quote nerd.”

“So I’ve noticed.” His eyes narrowed in confusion. “Your sticky note on the book.”

“Oh, that. Yeah.” She watched him, worried he was going to scratch that spot behind his ear so much it would bleed. He had been scratching it all night. She knew it was a nervous tic, and an endearing one at that, but she was worried the habit would actually harm him if he did it any more that night. 

“I should probably head home. Gotta be up bright and early for work tomorrow.” He took her empty cup from her and threw it out for her. “Thanks.”

“I should be thanking you. You saved me quite a few hours of shelving.” She admired her work, seeing the previously empty shelves with books now neatly aligned on them.

“It was nothing, really.” She put on her red leather jacket and turned to the door.

“Thank you. Really, thank you, Emma.” She’d be lying if she said her heart didn’t skip a beat when he said her name.

“You’re welcome.” She held her hand out for a handshake, but he pulled her into a hug. She was caught off guard, but she reciprocated. They pulled away, both smiling. “See you tomorrow, Killian.”

“Is that a promise?”

“Bye!” She walked out, rolling her eyes and laughing. Maybe Killian moving in across the street wasn’t so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma are getting closer! Enjoy ;)

Emma was exhausted when she got home after helping Killian until nearly 1:30 am, but rather than sleep like she definitely should have, she stayed up and finished _David Copperfield_. She ended up getting only two hours of sleep before her alarm blared from her phone when her natural body clock didn’t wake her. Emma groaned and pulled a pillow over her ears, but she was glad she set the alarm on as backup; she definitely would have been late for work that morning without it. She started to make some coffee before running back upstairs to shower. After rushing around to get dressed, she poured the coffee into a very large thermos and grabbed her jacket and keys. She still had plenty of time to get to work, but she wanted to stop by Killian’s first to give him his book back. And to see him. Emma barely had her car in park before she was running to knock on Killian’s door. He answered,  


“Swan! It’s rather early.” At least he didn’t look shocked to see her this time.  


“I know, but I wanted to get here before I started work. I finished the book.” She held it out for him to take back. She had removed his sticky notes the night before, putting them on her refrigerator at home.  


“Keep it. I own a bookstore, not a library.” He put his hands into the pockets of his jeans.  


“Then let me at least pay for it.” He shook his head no.  


“Think of it as a gift, love.” She tightened her grip on the book and couldn’t quite hide her smile.  


“Thank you, Killian.” He walked to a box and pulled out a book, a sticky note already fixed to the cover. He handed it to her.  


“Here. Your next read. Also a gift.” She looked at the book, _Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland_ by Lewis Carroll. “Really?”  


“Alas, my copies of _Peter Pan_ still haven’t been unboxed yet. Give it a chance.”  


“Got a thing for fairytales?” He smirked.  


“Read the sticky note.” She did:

“Imagination is the only weapon in the war against reality”

“Escapist fiction,” he stated like it was obvious. She nodded.  


“I’ll give it a try.”  


“Good." He took his bottom lip between his teeth. “As much as I value your company, and I really do, Swan, you should probably start making some cupcakes.” He pointed at a clock hanging above the door of his shop.  


“Crap. You’re right. I have to go.” She headed for the door with Killian following closely at her heels.  


“You forgot your rather large coffee cup.” He handed her the thermos.  


“Thanks.” She took it, tucking her new book under her arm. “I’ll see you around.”  


“See you, Swan.” Emma flashed Killian a smile as she raced across the street to start baking. She skipped breakfast to talk to him, so she decided to combine work and eating. She made a chocolate covered bacon cupcake and a cranberry orange flavored one. She figured she’d get bacon and orange juice. For her last morning flavor, she made a vanilla cake with cinnamon icing and crushed frosted flakes for topping. Cereal, orange juice, and bacon- seemed like a decent breakfast to Emma. She made a few extra cupcakes in each batch, which were set aside for her to nibble on as she dealt with customers and read her new book. Emma took a pen and the sticky notes she kept by the register and quickly scrawled on it before boxing one of each of the cupcakes and running the box to Killian on her lunch break. She slipped in the door and left it on the desk when she didn’t see him. She made her way back to her shop to prepare some cupcakes for the afternoon.  


Killian came in from grabbing some lunch with Robin to find a box on his table. He read the note on top before smiling at the contents and eating them, despite the fact that he had literally just finished lunch:

It's a good thing you didn’t want your book back. I may or may not have marked up some quotes that spoke to me. Like this one, which made me think of you, “These books were a way of escaping from the unhappiness of my life.” Escapist fiction. Sorry I made us both miss breakfast. Hope these make up for it. - ~~Emma~~ Swan

Back at Swan’s Cupcakes, the coffee and cupcakes weren’t exactly working on Emma. She decided to remedy her grogginess with some mocha cupcakes for the afternoon crowd. Emma made a chocolate cupcake with a coffee icing, topped with a dark chocolate covered espresso bean. The mocha cupcakes were joined by cinnamon roll cupcakes and chocolate covered strawberry cupcakes. She tasted her afternoon creations, feeling pretty good about herself as she set them out. Emma made a mental note to call Ruby later and tell her how well she’s doing now. And Emma _did_ promise to tell Ruby all about the person who moved into her old shop; Ruby was going to laugh when Emma told her it was Killian. Emma turned her attention back to Alice and her Wonderland adventures to pass the time as she waited for the end of the work day. She was more than ready to collapse the second she got home. Emma even made herself some chicken nuggets at work so she wouldn’t have to stay up later to eat dinner. Her last customer left as she was finishing her dinner, so she paused her eating to quickly clean up. When the shop was sufficiently cleared, she sat at her stool again with her open book. Emma was so engrossed in Wonderland, she didn’t register the sound of the door and she jumped when she looked up for a second and saw Killian standing there. Her chicken nugget fell into the puddle of ketchup on her plate, splattering the red substance onto the table around the plate. The book in Emma’s other hand dropped to the floor as her hand moved to rest on her chest.  


“What the hell?!”  


“Apologies. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Emma’s eyes were still three times their normal size as she tried to calm down.  


“Well you did.” He looked down.  


“Sorry.” She picked up the book, looking up at him from the floor.  


“It’s okay. I just, wow. You sure know how to sneak up on people.” He just shrugged in response. “Anyway, what’s up? I assume you’re here for a reason.”  


“Ah, yeah. I wanted to thank you for the breakfast.” He put air quotes around the word “breakfast.”  


“I felt bad I made us both miss it.” Emma took the ketchup-covered nugget and popped it into her mouth.  


“What if we could still talk, but neither of us would have to miss the most important meal of the day?” She paused her chewing.  


“What do you mean?”  


“Would you care to join me for breakfast tomorrow morning?” Her eyes widened once again.  


“Oh, Killian. I don’t know.”  


“I understand.” He nodded.  


“Killian, it’s not like that! I’m just really used to my routine.” He sent her a sympathetic smile.  


“It’s okay. You don’t have to explain yourself. If you don't want to meet me, you can say so. I can take it.” She felt guilty when she saw the sadness in his eyes. She hated being rejected the way she just did to him. She’d feel awful if he felt half as miserable as she did when he rejected her. He started walking away when she called after him,  


“Wait!” He spun around to face her. “Okay.”  


“Truly?”  


“Yes. Tomorrow.” His smile could’ve lit an entire city.  


“Meet me at Belle’s coffee shop?”  


“A place with coffee. Smart.” He nodded. 

“Judging by the size of your coffee cup this morning, I figured you'd need it." She threw her ketchup-stained paper plate in the trash and smiled at him. 

“Belle’s. Tomorrow. 6:00 on the dot.”  


“Aye aye, Captain.” He walked away without another word. Thank goodness her plans for the rest of the night included nothing but sleep. She would need it to get up even earlier than usual to meet Killian. Despite the time, she found herself looking forward to it. He had proved himself interesting to her, and she was eager to learn more about her new business partner and maybe-friend. Emma grabbed her keys and books as she made her way to her bug, smiling and listening to her new Halsey CD on the way home.

Emma groaned when her alarm pulled her out of her dreams. She was used to waking up early for work, but this was ridiculous. Whining to her duckling, Emma sat up and ran a hand through her hair. She was very happy Killian suggested a coffee shop because he was right, she needed it. Plus, she had been to Belle’s before; she has a pretty decent breakfast selection, as well as strong coffee. Emma dragged her feet on the carpet as she made her way to her bathroom. The shower was refreshing, but did a poor job waking her up. As much as Emma wanted to read some of _Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland_ with the extra twelve minutes she had before she had to leave after she got dressed, reading would only make her eyes burn with exhaustion, so she decided to just leave early and start the coffee as soon as possible. Emma was completely dazed as she drove, but she made it and walked in to find that Killian was also early. He stood up and waved her over when she entered the shop. Emma smiled as she took the seat across from Killian. Neither said anything for a moment, then Killian broke the silence,  


“I would’ve ordered for you, but I didn’t know how you like your coffee.”  


“It’s fine. I’ve got it. I can order for us both. What do you want?” Before he could protest, she was already on her feet.  


“Coffee, black. And pancakes.” Emma nodded and walked to the counter.  


“Hey, Belle.” Emma smiled.  


“Hi, Emma! I haven’t seen you in a while. How are things going?” Belle was way too perky at 5:50 in the morning.  


“Pretty well actually, thanks. Uh, I need a large coffee with lots of sugar and milk, a bowl of Fruit Loops, a large black coffee, and pancakes.” Belle stared for a moment.  


“You’re here with Killian?”  


“Yeah. Why?” Emma looked back at Killian, who had his head resting on his arms. He looked like he could fall asleep at the table.  


“No reason. It’s just nice to see you both making friends.” Emma was too tired to press the matter any further, so she just asked how much everything was before paying Belle and heading back to the table with two coffees. Turns out he was asleep.  


“Killian?” She shook him lightly. She repeated his name twice more before he stirred.  


“Oh, Swan. I’m so sorry, I just-”  


“It’s okay.” Emma chuckled. “This is an ungodly hour for anyone to be up.” He nodded in agreement and took a sip of his coffee.  


“Oh, what do I owe you?” He took out a black wallet with a light blue anchor on the front. She shook her head.  


“It’s on me.”  


“No. I’m the one who asked you here. I should be paying for us both.” He fiddled with a couple bills in his wallet.  


“Consider it a gift.” He stared at her, eyes heavy still with sleep.  


“Thank you, Swan.” He was going to say something else when Belle came over with their food, interrupting his words. He forgot what he was going to say when he saw Emma attack the bowl of cereal in front of her. “That is hardly breakfast, Swan.”  


“Eat your pancakes, Jones.” He chuckled now as she shoveled the sugary morsels into her mouth. She finished her entire bowl, even drinking the milk, before he could finish just one of his pancakes.  


“That stuff is all sugar.” He shook his head at her.  


“Apparently it’s not too early for you to judge me.” She crossed her arms and sat back. “I happen to love Fruit Loops.”  


“Just because they have ‘fruit’ in the name does not mean they count as fruit.” His eyes have lightened considerably since she woke him up minutes ago. He took a bite of his pancake and she rolled her eyes. She took a sip of her coffee as he moved one of his pancakes onto another plate. Killian pushed the plate in front of Emma. “Eat something of substance.” She gave him a curious glance, but she would never say no to more food.  


“Thanks.”  


“Don’t thank me, Swan. I just want to keep you around so you can bake more cupcakes for me.” She laughed, covering her mouth to keep pancake from sputtering across the table at him. They both stopped eating and he kept his gaze on her. “I can hear you thinking.”  


“Sorry. It’s just-”  


“Just what?”  


“Nothing.” She stabbed her pancake with her fork.  


“Tell me, Swan.” He still hadn’t resumed eating.  


“I was just thinking that maybe you aren’t so bad after all.”  


“Well I’m certainly glad to hear that.” He picked up his fork and knife, but gazed at her once more before cutting another piece of pancake. She definitely needed to change the subject.  


“So have you run into your copy of _Peter Pan_ yet?” He finished chewing before he responded.  


“Alas, I have not. The little bugger is hiding from me.”  


“I’m starting to think you don’t want me to read it because you’re wrong and Hook is the bad guy. And you know it.” She smirked.  


“I could give you a list of reasons Pan is the true villain, but then I’d be spoiling the book. It would be bad form.”  


“Mhm. Sure.”  


“It’s true! I’d be more than happy to discuss Pan with you _after_ you’ve finished the book.” He wiped syrup from his scruff with his napkin.  


“I did see the movie, you know,” she said in a mocking tone, knowing this would hit a nerve.  


“The book is always better, Swan. And the movie’s portrayal of Captain Hook is a disgrace.” One of these days her eyes were going to roll right out of her head in front of Killian. “It’s true!”  


“Okay, okay. I’ll find out myself whenever you find that book.”  


“Indeed. But how are you enjoying your trip to Wonderland?” He finished off his last pancake and put his utensils and napkin neatly on his empty plate.  


“I actually really like it. I’m not a big reader; how did you manage to pick two books I really love?”  


“One of my many talents.” He sipped his coffee. Killian Jones was still a puzzle to Emma.  


“Fair enough. Hey, I should actually be getting to work. But I had a really good time this morning.” He stood up and put his leather jacket on.  


“I’ll walk you to your car.” She knew it wasn’t an issue worth fighting over. He told her about his first time reading _Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland_ at the suggestion of a teacher in primary school. Emma learned that Killian has always been a big reader, and it was actually _Peter Pan_ that sparked his interest. He went to “university” to study English and Irish literature, and he used to work in a bookstore, and that experience made him want to open his own. They talked for an extra ten minutes after reaching her bug, and she was starting to freeze just a bit. Her nose was running and undoubtedly pink. Her beanie saved her ears, but the cold was biting at her cheeks, and she watched his own features redden in color. His ears reached an alarming shade of red when she realized they should both get warmed up and get to work. She opened her car door when she heard him speak once more. “Are you sure I don’t owe you anything for the breakfast?” It took her all of three seconds to reply.  


“You can pay tomorrow.”  


“Tomorrow? I don’t recall asking.”  


“That’s because it’s my turn.” She saw a smile creep onto his face. “Would you like to have breakfast with me again tomorrow?”  


“I’d love to, Swan.”  


“Same place, same time?” He nodded. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone. “Oh, put your number in.” He added himself to her contacts and she said she’d send him a text so he could save her number. They said their goodbyes, knowing they’d see each other just minutes later at their respective jobs. When she looked out her windows every so often, she caught him looking back. They smiled at each other whenever their eyes met, and she waved if she didn’t have loads of customers. After work, she waved from outside his window as she made her way to her car. He smiled and waved back, mouthing a “see you at breakfast” before turning back to his books. She sent him a text as she finished dinner:

_E: Hey, it’s Emma. Remind me tomorrow morning to bring you a beanie._

He replied immediately:

_K: Hello, Swan. And why is that?_

She couldn’t let the opportunity to tease him pass her by:

_E: Your ears were firetruck red today. I was scared they’d fall off._

Her phone vibrated seconds later:

_K: My ears are fine, and they thank you for the concern._

He was such a dork. She told him so:

_E: You’re a dork. I’m going to go to bed so I can get up early tomorrow. Maybe you should do the  
same, wouldn’t want to fall asleep on the table, would you?_

She knew he was blushing, even though she couldn’t see him. She waited for his reply:

_K: Absolutely right, Swan. That would be bad form. Off to bed I go. Goodnight, love._

She smiled, sending him a text before putting her phone on the table next to her.

_E: Goodnight, Killian._

She smiled as she slept that night, and only groaned for three minutes after her alarm went off the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night! I hope you love where the story is going!

Emma smiled when she arrived at Belle’s and saw Killian walking inside. She rolled down her window and screamed his name. He turned from the door at the mention of his name and was greeted by Emma’s obnoxiously yellow car. She parked and walked over to the door to meet him there; he had waited outside for her despite the chill of the early morning.  


“Hi there!” She was beaming when she reached him and was immediately pulled into a hug.  


“Good morning, Swan.” He opened the door for her and followed her inside. They went up to the counter to order together. “Large black coffee and cinnamon French toast. And whatever the lady wants.” He stepped to the side so Emma could order.  


“Uhh, large coffee with lots of sugar. And-”  


“No cereal, Swan. I insist you get a real breakfast.”  


“But-”  


“No. I’m paying. I insist.” She sighed in defeat.  


“Fine. I guess I’ll take the Nutella crepes.” Killian paid for their meals and they took their respective coffees before sitting on opposite sides of the table, the same table from the previous morning. “Thanks for breakfast.”  


“Of course.” Emma took a large swig of her coffee, ignoring the burning from the scalding temperature. “Sleep well?”  


“Yeah. Turns out waking up inhumanely early means you crash early.” There was only a moment of awkward silence. “Almost done unpacking your boxes?”  


“I think so. Although every time I think I’m almost done, the pile of boxes looks like it’s getting bigger.”  


“Do you want help?”  


“It’s alright. I can manage.”  


“I know. I’m offering anyway.” He didn’t get the chance to answer as their breakfasts were brought over. Emma was three bites into her first crepe when she spoke again. “Whatever happened to Robin? Why can’t he help you?”  


“Robin has taken a liking to a certain mayor of Storybrooke.”  


“Regina? Really?”  


“You don’t like her?” He cut a corner of his French toast and brought it to his mouth.  


“She’s alright. I just never really thought she’d find someone.” Killian considered his words before deciding not to say anything. “She’s friends with one of my kinda friends.”  


“Kinda friends?”  


“She’s my brother’s wife.”  


“You have a brother?” She really should keep her mouth shut. She really didn’t want to get into her past now.  


“Um… sort of. He’s my foster brother. He’s the sheriff. David Nolan.” She chewed on her bottom lip as she stared at the mess of Nutella on the side of her plate.  


“You don’t have to go on. I understand. I have a brother too.”  


“You do?”  


“He’s called Liam. He’s in the British Navy.” She took another bite of crepe. “Do you want a piece of this? There’s no way I can finish it on my own.” He pointed to his plate.  


“Can’t handle your French toast?”  


“It is rather thick.”  


“I can’t keep taking food from you. How about this, you take a crepe and I’ll take a piece of French toast?” He nodded.  


“Alright.” He grabbed two small plates from the end of the table and handed one to her with a piece of French toast on it. She took the empty one and maneuvered a crepe onto it before giving it to him. She took a bite of the French toast.  


“Mmm. That’s delicious.”  


“I thought you’d like it. You do like cinnamon.”  


“Oh, yeah. The hot chocolate.”  


“Aye. You’re a spicy lass.”  


“Eat your crepe. We’ll have to go soon.” He chuckled and cut the end off his crepe to eat. He smiled as he ate; she looked at him curiously. “So you like it?”  


“Indeed. I think maybe I’ll get this tomorrow.”  


“Tomorrow?”  


“If you’ll join me.”  


“I will.”  


“I look forward to it.” He took another bite of his crepe and licked the Nutella from his lips. When he finished the crepe, he scooped up the escaped Nutella and licked the fork clean. He was getting his jacket on to walk outside with her when she commented,  


“So you like Nutella?”  


“Aye.”  


“Good to know.” She walked outside to her car, pausing before she gets inside to go to work. “Oh!” She opened the car door and grabbed something from the passenger seat. 

“Here.”  


“What’s this?”  


“A beanie. I wasn’t kidding when I said I’d bring one.” He placed the navy blue beanie onto his head. She adjusted the position until it was exactly where it should be. It should be illegal to look that good in a beanie. “There.”  


“Thank you, Swan.”  


“Don’t thank me. Wouldn’t want your little elf ears to freeze off.” She smirked and he shook his head, laughing. “See you later?”  


“Of course.” She got into her car and he started walking toward his own. She drove to work content, full, and awake. That night, she finished _Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland_ before bed and sent him a text to let him know.

  


Killian insisted on paying again for the third breakfast. She lost the rock-paper-scissors war over it, and went to grab their table as he ordered and paid for them both. He returned with two large coffees.  


“I have a surprise for you later,” he tells her as he sits down.  


“I’m not big on surprises.”  


“Nothing big. Just, I got your text last night and I have a new book for you. That’s all. It’s in my car. I’ll grab it for you before we part ways for work.” She nodded and exhaled.  


“What book?”  


“That’s the surprise.” She went to drink her coffee when she noticed a line of black text against the white cup.  


“What the hell?” She held the cup up to eye level and read the words:

“Sometimes I’ve believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast” Thanks for meeting me at this “ungodly” hour. -Killian

She saw him watching her read it. His eyes were fixed on her, wondering. The pointed tips of his ears were a burning red and she knew it wasn’t from the cold. He cleared his throat and took a sip of his own coffee.  


“You’re a dork.” She shook her head and chuckled. “But I kinda like it.” He let out the breath he had been holding and smiled. He kept smiling through his Nutella crepes, and Emma kept glancing at the words on her cup as she ate her vegetable omelet. Emma told him about the prominent locals in Storybrooke; Killian told her about growing up in London. Emma told him he had to try the grilled cheese and onion rings from Granny’s; Killian told her about how he used to go sailing back in London in his free time. She made a joke about him sailing and owning a bookstore named after a pirate ship; he laughed with her and told her it was no coincidence. She was running ten minutes late when she finally reached her car. She turned the motor on and waited for him to grab her new book from his car. He ran back to her and handed it to her; she was disappointed by the lack of a quote on the cover. “No sticky note this time?”  


“Alas, it would be bad form. You need to form your own opinion on this one.” He gestured to the book and she finally read the title.  


“So you found it?”  


“Aye. Unboxed it yesterday afternoon.” He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. “You’ll have to let me know what you think of Hook and Pan after you’ve been properly educated.”  


“I will.” They said their goodbyes and she scrambled to make enough cupcakes for the morning before she opened. Her last batch for the morning were still baking when her customers began streaming in. She switched from getting her customers what they wanted, to running to the back of the shop to finish baking and frosting. Half an hour after she opened, she put out her last batch of cupcakes for the morning rush. Emma plopped onto her stool and grinned, grabbing _Peter Pan_ and opening it to page one. She read all day, only stopping when she had to deal with customers or make more cupcakes. She even skipped lunch to read, snagging a couple creme brulee cupcakes for herself. She sent Killian little texts as she reacted to the book:

 _E: Okay so maybe Disney got Hook a bit wrong._  
_K: I told you, Swan. It’s a mockery._  
_E: Pan still doesn’t seem that bad._  
_K: How far are you?_  
_E: Hook was just introduced._  
_K: Stay tuned ;)_

Emma made Nutella cupcakes for her afternoon customers, and she doubled the recipe; she saw Killian’s happiness as he ate the crepes. She kept a batch of Nutella cupcakes aside for him, running them over to him as soon as she got off for the day. He was emptying yet another box of books when she walked in, not even bothering to knock.  


“Surprise,” Emma sang as she walked in.  


“Hi, Swan.” He threw the empty box into a pile near the back of his store and turned his full attention to Emma.  


“I come bearing gifts. Well, a gift.” He opened the box and looked inside where he saw twelve chocolate cupcakes.  


“And what flavor are these?”  


“Try one.” He cocked his head at her, but grabbed a cupcake and started peeling the wrapper off. He took a tentative bite, eyes widening as he recognized the taste.  


“That is amazing. Thank you, Swan.” He took a rather large bite, moaning at the flavor.  


“You’re welcome.”  


“Remember when I told you the s’mores cakes were my favorite? I take it back. These are my new favorite flavor. Actually, they’re my new favorite food.” He spoke as he chewed, talking around the mouthful of cupcake.  


“I’m glad you like them. I thought of the Nutella from breakfast and… well, this kind of just happened.” He slid the box toward her as an offering. She shook her head no. 

“They’re yours.” He ignored her and grabbed two cupcakes, one in each hand, and he gave one to her. “Alright, alright.” She took a bite, the rumbling in her stomach reminding her that she hadn’t actually eaten a proper meal since breakfast. She decided to stop at Granny’s and grab something for dinner on her way home. She did have to admit the cupcakes were pretty good though; she made a really decent batch. He took a tissue from the desk and wiped at his chin, clearing his facial hair of Nutella and cupcake crumbs.  


“How far are you in _Peter Pan_?”  


“About that. So Peter Pan kills tons of people? For sport?” He smirked. “And the lost boys are just the kids who survive?”  


“I told you he was the true monster.”  


“You did, you did. But I might be a little biased. I’m letting your views influence the way I read this thing.” He considered the thought, then shrugged.  


“A win is a win.”  


“Alright then. Well, I’m going to head home before you spoil more of the book, unless you need any help here.” She looked around, the full boxes slowly lessened and she thought he might actually be able to open soon.  


“I am not in need of any assistance tonight, but thank you for the offer.”  


“I’ll see you tomorrow morning then?”  


“Aye. Goodnight, Swan.” She turned and waved on her way out, catching him going for a third cupcake.

  


Emma and Killian started going to breakfast together every morning. Waking up to meet at Belle’s became a normal part of Emma’s morning routine, and she found she didn’t mind the hour as much. She finished _Peter Pan_ , and she had to admit she agreed with Killian; Captain Hook wasn’t really much of a villain. He continued giving her a new book every time she finished one; he gave her _Jane Eyre_ , _The Outsiders_ , and _Brave New World_. The Jolly Roger had opened a couple weeks ago, and Emma noticed business picking up for her own shop with the opening of the bookstore. Emma and Killian caught each other’s eyes from their shop windows often, and they’d smile and wave throughout the day. Emma had even taken him to Granny’s a few nights for dinner. Ruby couldn’t believe Killian was the one that moved into her store, but she wasn’t surprised when Emma told her that she and Killian were becoming good friends. Ruby had been extremely happy for her friend, telling Emma how glad she was that she was making a new friend in her absence. Ruby gave up trying to woo her director in favor of focusing on her career and wooing everything else that moved when she went out to dinner or to the local bars. Emma ended her conversation with Ruby a bit earlier than usual so she could get to bed before breakfast the next day.

Emma walked into breakfast the next day to find Killian at their usual table, both coffees already prepared. They had been getting breakfast for so long, whoever got there first, usually Killian, ordered and paid for them both. She smiled as she sat across from him.  


“Hi there.”  


“Hey, Swan.” He didn’t give her his usual warm smile. He looked up at her for only a minute before looking back at his cup and picking at his thumbnail.  


“You okay?”  


“Yeah, fine.” She knew he was lying.  


“No you aren’t. You know about my superpower. You can’t lie to me.” He sighed.  


“I’m fine, really.” She kept her mouth shut when their food arrived, but she was far from finished interrogating him. As soon as Belle walked away, she started questioning him again.  


“Are you sick? You could’ve canceled today. I would’ve understood.” Emma trusted Killian, and she wanted him to trust her as well.  


“I assure you, I’m not unwell.”  


“Then what’s wrong? You know you can tell me anything. I won’t judge.”  


“I’m just thinking about some things. I promise, it’s okay.” Emma knew she wouldn’t get more out of him without a fight, and this was not the place for that. She stopped herself from pressing the matter.  


“Okay. So, you ordered me pancakes today?” He smiled for the first time all morning.  


“I even asked Belle to slip in some chocolate chips.”  


“I approve.” She poured syrup on her pancakes, cutting up the first one and sticking the piece into her mouth. “You got pancakes too?” They never ordered the same thing; it was far more fun to share when they got different dishes.  


“Blueberry. Not chocolate chip. No worries, love. We can still share.” He exchanged a plate with a blueberry pancake for one with a chocolate chip pancake.  


“This is a good friendship we’ve got going on here,” she commented as she attacked the blueberry pancake.  


“Because we share food?” She nodded.  


“Food is important. I made a living out of it.”  


“Food is also a requirement for survival.”  


“That too.” They finished their breakfasts as usual, but she knew he was hiding something.  
Emma was about to head home after work when she got a text from Killian:

_K: Do you want to come over?_

She was worried about him:

_E: You okay?_

He texted back immediately:

 _K: Yeah. If you come over I’ll tell you what was on my mind this morning._  
_E: Have you eaten yet?_  
_K: Not really._  
_E: I’ll pick up dinner and be right over._  
_K: Thanks._

She drove straight to Granny’s, ordering two hot cocoas with cinnamon and two grilled cheeses, one with fries and one with onion rings, to-go. Killian’s door was open when she got there; he must have been waiting for her. He helped her in with the food and closed the door behind her.  


“Okay, Killian. What’s up?”  


“Hello to you too.” He chuckled lightly.  


“Cut the crap, Killian. Tell me.”  


“Alright. Come sit.” She joined him on his couch, dropping the food onto his coffee table. “Robin told me Mayor Mills is bringing in a new bookstore.”  


“And you’re worried about business?” Emma wasn’t sure why he was so upset. People would still go to his store.  


“Let me finish. It’s a big chain. You know Gold’s Bookstore?” She nodded. “It’s moving in one street over. And it has a bakery inside.”  


“Oh.”  


“Yeah.”  


“So we could both be put out of business.”  


“Basically. If Gold is successful, we’ll both be done.”  


“We have to take him down.” He turned to look at her, his right eyebrow up by his forehead. “We have to.”  


“I don’t know.” He sounded unsure.  


“We can do this. We just have to work together.”  


“He’s too powerful. He’s the most successful bookseller internationally.” Killian shook his head and opened his bag to eat a fry.  


“We have to do this. I worked so hard to get to where I am. I’m not letting him ruin this for me.” Killian surrendered.  


“Alright. I'll help. How do you suggest we go about this?” He opened Emma’s bag of food and put her sandwich onto the table so she’d eat.  


“We can sabotage. Mice or bees or something.” He didn't even need to speak; she could see the disapproval on his face. “Fine. I can talk to David. He has access to everyone’s records. Maybe he has a criminal record or something?” She bit the sandwich. “You can come over tomorrow night if you want. We can start looking.”  


“We’ll see, Swan. You’re here now. Want to watch some television?” He turned on the tv without waiting for an answer, knowing it would be a yes.  


“Yes. What are we watching tonight?”  


“ _Star Trek_.” He smirked. She rolled her eyes. He had been trying to get her to watch his “nerdy sci-fi shows” for weeks. Emma stole two of his fries when she thought he wasn’t looking. “Swan, if you would rather have fries, why don’t you just order them?”  


“Because it’s far more fun to steal them from you.” He swiped an onion ring from her bag, wiggling his eyebrows at her when she glared at him. She sat back against the couch cushions as she watched _Star Trek_ against her will, though she will admit it wasn’t so bad. She tried her best to enjoy watching tv with her best friend, but the worry accompanying Gold’s arrival was overwhelming. She had never heard Killian so upset before. She made a mental note to talk to David as soon as she left Killian’s to go home; they had to fix this problem before it could cause any harm.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday, everyone! Have a chapter to motivate you through the rest of the week :)

Killian came over right after they each closed their respective shops the next day. David told Emma he would see what he could do to get her the records on Gold. He warned her it might take a couple days before he can get them due to paperwork and legal reasons. She texted Killian to let him know, but he decided to come over anyway. Killian knocked on her apartment door exactly on time. Emma answered, inviting him in. She ordered Chinese takeout for them both, and it was sitting on her kitchen table. He sat in one of the chairs at the table.  


“What do you want to drink?”  


“Just water. Thanks.” She spun around halfway to the cabinet containing her cups; he seemed distracted again.  


“Are you alright? We’re going to stop Gold, I promise.” He licked his lips before opening his mouth to speak.  


“There’s a little more to the whole Gold issue.” His hands fidgeted in his lap. She walked back over to him.  


“What?”  


“Actually, can you get me that water before I tell you?” He glanced up to meet her eye. She nodded and filled a cup with ice and water for him. She sat across from him.  


“Okay, what’s up?” He gulped his water.  


“Well, Gold and I have, umm…history.” He clenched his jaw.  


“What do you mean?”  


He sighed. “I used to work in one of Gold’s stores, back in London. I was the manager, actually.” He looked anywhere but directly at Emma.  


“The bookstore you worked in that made you want to open your own?”  


“Aye. Gold’s.” He fixed his eyes on the corner of Emma’s kitchen ceiling.  


“So what happened?”  


“I- I got involved with a woman. I loved her,” his voice cracked. “She, um… she died in a car crash.”  


“I’m so sorry, Killian.”  


“There’s more.” His eyes drifted from the ceiling to his hands in his lap. “Milah, that was her name. And Milah was Gold’s wife.”  


“Oh,” Emma whispered. He nodded.  


“No one knew, until one day the assistant manager walked in on Milah and me talking. And kissing. Regardless, the assistant manager promised she wouldn’t tell anyone, and she kept the promise until the car accident. The loss of his wife made Gold depressed, and he got angry. He took it out on his employees. Gold was being extremely cruel to my assistant manager one day, so to give herself a break, she told Gold about Milah and me.” Killian let out a choked sob and took another sip of his water.  


“You don’t have to keep going. I understand.”  


“No. You’re my best friend, Emma. You should know.” He took a couple breaths before continuing. “Gold fired me on the spot. And then- then he, well-” Killian held up his left hand, pulling his sleeve to his elbow. “He beat me. He pushed a full bookshelf onto me and then beat me with his cane. I was bruised and bleeding, but nothing I couldn’t handle, at least at first. What I couldn’t handle was when he tampered with my car, and it caught fire when I left to go home. Well, I can’t prove it was him, but I’m positive he was responsible. Anyway, my hand, which was already bruised from the beatings, got caught in the fire. I ended up in the hospital. The injuries on my torso and back were easily stitched and bandaged up. But my hand... I had four surgeries while the doctors tried to save the nerves, replace the burned skin, and fuse bones back together and into their proper places. I figured I could live with the scars as long as I still had my hand, and they saved it. And I was left with this.” He scanned his own hand. Emma let her eyes drift over his hand and arm, taking in the scarred skin that went from his fingertips to inches from his elbow. His skin was multiple shades of red, with a few purple spots, running up his arm. Now that she got a good look at his injuries, she noticed the scarred skin was slighly raised, and it looked far rougher than the rest of his skin. Emma wanted to reach across the table and comfort Killian, but that would be intimate, so she made a joke instead.  


“So Gold almost made you a real life Captain Hook, huh?” She hoped the comment would make him smile and not make him feel worse. Emma let out a relieved breath when he chuckled and put his hand down on the table.  


“I guess he did.” Killian still didn’t look directly at Emma.  


“There’s more, isn’t there?”  


“Aye.”  


“Let me get you more water.” She took his cup and filled it up. He thanked her for the refill before drinking from the cup.  


“When I was released from the hospital, I was devastated from the loss of first my love, then the job I loved. I couldn’t handle the emptiness, and physical therapy with my hand was absolute Hell. So, I turned to alcohol to try to cope. I got drunk every night, stayed drunk throughout the day. I ended up in the hospital a few more times. I passed out, got into fights, stole. I got into a lot of trouble. One day, Liam found me passed out in an alley; I was in really bad shape. He took me to a hospital and then kicked me into shape. He forced me to sell my apartment, and he took me in. He helped me sober up and get my life back together. I probably wouldn’t be here right now if it weren’t for Liam. He encouraged me to get a fresh start somewhere, so once I was officially sober and done physical therapy for my hand, I moved out here to open The Jolly Roger. I never thought Gold would find me here in Maine in the middle of nowhere.”  


“Killian.” She put her hands on his left hand, which was still on the table. Emma didn't realize she had done it until she looked at Killian and noticed him staring at her hands on his scarred one. She couldn't pull her hands away now; he would think it was a reaction to his scars. She kept her hands on his hand. “Killian,” she repeated. His blue eyes were brimming with sadness, but they were still very Killian as they met her warm green eyes. Her fingers stroked his hand tenderly. He was a bit shocked; people usually stared at his hand and avoided it. His hand was not exactly pleasing to the eye, and the rough texture of the skin was offputting. But Emma, she was rubbing her fingers along the scars, her hands ghosting over his own. “Thank you for telling me.” He nodded. “You hungry?” She pulled her hands back only to remove their food from the bag on the table.  


“Very.” He took his takeout container from her, eyes still intensely gazing at her. She seemed to read his mind.  


“Look, we don’t have to talk about it anymore. I’m glad you told me what happened. I won’t push you to say more.” Killian had finally found someone who understood him.  


“Thank you, Emma. For everything.” She smiled at him as she took her own dinner.  


“So, you want half of my lo mein?” He nodded excitedly. She kept her takeout carton in the middle of both of them.  


“Take whenever you want.”  


“So your brother said he’ll get us the files?” Emma took a sip of her soda before nodding.  


“Yeah, but he said it would take a couple days before he could get them for legal reasons. I’ll let you know as soon as he has them.” She stole a piece of chicken from his carton with her fork. He was so used to it, he didn’t even acknowledge the chicken theft as he kept eating. “Okay, I know I said I wouldn’t press it, but can I ask you one thing?”  


“Anything.”  


“You said you’re sober now, but you and me, we met in a bar.” Her cheeks went red at the memory and he chuckled.  


“I can handle a beer or two now. Or some occasional rum. I always bring someone with me to help me stop. Robin was actually there that night. You probably didn’t notice him because he was too busy making eyes at the mayor talking to your sister-in-law.”  


“Or because I was all over you.” She put her head in her hands.  


“Aye. Or that.” He desperately tried not to laugh. After what he just confessed, Emma could deal with the embarrassment if it made him smile.  


“Did I ever apologize for that? Because I am so sorry.” She sipped her soda again as she chuckled. At least she could look back on it and laugh now.  


“I don’t judge. I knew something must have been bothering you, driving a lovely lass like you to get that drunk.”  


“You know I haven’t had any alcohol since that night?” He lifted a questioning eyebrow. She nodded her confirmation. “That was too mortifying.” She thought for a minute. “But I guess it didn’t end horribly for me.”  


“Did you just confess you like having me around? With no teasing or sarcasm or eye roll?” He raised his right hand to her forehead. “Is that you, Swan?”  


“Shut up.”

  


Emma was finishing her afternoon batches of cupcakes when David walked into her shop the following day.  


“Emma!”  


“Hey, David. You okay? You’re a little out of breath.” She gestured for him to sit while she grabbed him a bottle of water from her fridge.  


“Thanks. I ran here. I have the files.”  


“You do? That’s great! Thank you so much.” He downed half the water bottle.  


“You’ll have to come pick them up from the station later. Take them right to your place, I can’t risk the records being seen or lost.” She nodded.  


“I’ll be over as soon as I close up later. Thanks again, David. It means a lot to me.”  


“And to Killian?” She felt her cheeks grow hot. “Mary Margaret told me you two were getting close.”  


“He’s my friend.” She tried to hide the relief she felt when he didn’t mention that night in the bar.  


“Just be careful around him. He’s got quite the file.”  


“David!” She knew it would be hypocritical for her to lecture him on going through files, but she definitely didn’t need her foster brother to approve of her relationships. “Please be nice to him.”  


“Okay, okay. So, what flavors do you have?”  


“Chocolate chip cookie dough, red velvet, and spiced rum.”  


“Can I have a red velvet?” David capped his water bottle.  


“Sure. You have to go back to the station now?”  


“Unfortunately.” She grabbed a box for the cupcake.  


“No problem.” Emma grabbed her best looking red velvet cupcake and placed it in the box. “On the house. As a thank you for the files.”  


“Thank you. And you’re welcome, Em. I’ll see you later.”  


“I’ll swing by as soon as I can. Thanks again!” She grabbed a spiced rum cupcake and looked at the clock. She had a few minutes before she had to be back. Emma boxed the cupcake and ran across the street to The Jolly Roger. She smiled respectfully at a couple customers looking at books as she made her way to the main desk. She put the box in front of Killian and leaned into him so she could whisper. “David got the files. I’m going to get them after work. Come over tonight?” He nodded and looked at the box. “Spiced rum.” Emma smirked as she ran back to her shop, knowing he was grinning like a fool behind her. She cursed under her breath when she made it back to her shop, she meant to tell him she finished Brave New World and she wanted another book. She got her phone out and sent him a quick text:

_E: Bring a new book when you come over. Finished Brave New World._

Emma went back to business as a customer she recognized walked in.  


“Hey, Robin! Haven’t seen you much since the day you helped Killian move in. How have you been?”  


“Hi, Emma! I’m doing really well. I’m working as the mayor’s assistant. I’m actually grabbing some snacks for the two of us, and this little guy.” Emma waved at the small boy with curly brown hair holding Robin’s hand.  


“Who’s this?” Emma watched as Robin bent down to talk to the kid.  


Robin pointed at Emma. “This is Emma. She’s one of Daddy and Uncle Killy’s friends.” Uncle Killy? Oh, he was never going to live that down.  


“I’m Roland. Nice to meet you, Emma.” She took Roland’s outstretched hand and shook it.  


“Regina and I are in the process of adopting him.”  


“That’s wonderful, Robin. Congratulations!” She turned to Roland again, “your family are really nice people.” He nodded shyly.  


“Regina wants a red velvet, I’ll take a spiced rum.” Robin pointed to the cupcakes.  


“Does Roland want one? On me, of course. I’m so happy for you guys.” Emma prepared the two ordered cupcakes while Robin picked Roland up to see the cupcakes on the top of the display. He pointed to a cookie dough cupcake. Emma nodded to Robin to let him know she saw as she grabbed a chocolate chip cookie dough cupcake and boxed it for Roland. Robin told Roland he could eat his cupcake in the shop if he wanted, and Emma gave up her stool so Roland could sit at the counter while she talked to Robin.  


“Killian said he told you about what happened with Gold and Milah.”  


“He did.” Robin handed Roland a napkin to wipe his frosting covered face.  


“You make him happy, you know?” Emma was speechless. “Thanks for being such a good friend to him.”  


“He’s my best friend. I’d do anything for him.”  


“He’d do the same for you.” Another customer walked in, so Emma excused herself to get his order. Robin helped Roland clean his hands and face.  


“Thanks for coming in, guys.” She smiled at the boys as they made their way back to the customer’s side of the counter to say goodbye.  


“Thank you for the cupcake. It was really yummy.” Roland smiled. What a cute, well-mannered kid.  


“You are very welcome, Roland. Come back any time. Maybe you could even help me make the cupcakes one day.”  


“Really?” Roland’s eyes widened. Emma chuckled.  


“Really. Only if you’d like that.”  


“I would. Can I, Daddy?”  


“Yes, we’ll plan a day. Thanks again, Emma. Tell Killian we say hi.”  


“I will. Enjoy your cupcakes!” They walked to the door and Emma smiled. She had a soft spot for orphans; she knew how hard they had it. Robin and Regina would be good to Roland. It warmed her heart to see a kid get adopted. She grinned through the rest of the day before she stopped by the station to grab Gold’s records from David.  


“Now remember, no one else besides you and Killian can see these. I’m not very happy he’s getting to, but-”  


“I know, I know. I’m taking them right home. They won’t leave my apartment until I give them back to you.”  


“Okay.” He looked around and cupped a hand around his mouth and Emma’s ear. “I hope you find what you’re looking for. I never liked that guy.” He winked at Emma as she thanked him again for the help and drove straight to her apartment. Killian was waiting outside for her with a pizza in his hands.  


“Oh, you brought food! Yes!” She had completely forgotten about dinner.  


“Pizza. Half-cheese, half-sausage.” Emma opened the door for him and he placed the pizza on her coffee table. “Figured there’d be more room if we ate in here.”  


“Okay. Sounds good.” She put the stack of files on the couch in between them. “Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. Robin and Roland say hi to ‘Uncle Killy’.”  


“Oh no.”  


“Oh yes. So, Killy, let’s get to those files.”  


“Eat a slice of pizza first, please. You won’t eat otherwise.” She rolled her eyes, but he was right. She took a slice of plain cheese pizza, and he took a slice from the half with sausage.  


“Did you like the cupcake earlier? Sorry it wasn’t Nutella.”  


“It was fantastic. I do love rum.” Killian winked. “A nice reminder of the night we met.” Killian smirked.  


“I’m never living that down, am I?”  


“I plan on holding that over your head for a very, very long time, love.” He took a cheeky bite of pizza, smirk still lingering.  


“Did you get my text?” Emma tried to change the subject.  


“Aye.” He reached under his discarded jacket and pulled out a novel.  


“ _The Great Gatsby_ ,” Emma read aloud. He nodded.  


“Classic. Everyone should read it. It’s wonderful.” He took bites of pizza in between his statements.  


“I’ll start it as soon as we expose Gold for whatever we can find in here.” She shoved her crust into her mouth and wiped her hands on her jeans. She took the first file and started going through it, her mouth still full. He put his slice on a paper towel and took another file.  


“If we find anything. Well, ‘it takes two to make an accident,’” he mumbled.  


“What?”  


“It’s a quote. From Gatsby.” She nodded and went back to reading the file. They both fell asleep half on Emma’s couch and half on the floor, an empty pizza box on the coffee table, and files scattered throughout the area.

Emma and Killian woke up at their normal breakfast hour. Killian ran home to change clothes, and Emma cleaned up the coffee table and organized the files they meticulously went through. They agreed to forego breakfast that morning, given that they were not going to be ready for interaction until far later than normal, and they could each use the extra time. However, when Emma got to her shop, there was a bag and a large coffee waiting outside the door. She read the note written on the bag:

“In my younger and more vulnerable years my father gave me some advice that I’ve been turning over in my mind ever since. ‘Whenever you feel like criticizing any one,’ he told me, ‘just remember that all the people in this world haven’t had the advantages that you’ve had.’” Remember, Swan, not everyone has a best friend who will feed them when they miss breakfast. Enjoy! -Killian  
PS: There’s your head start on reading _The Great Gatsby_. I think you’ll really like it.

She looked in the bag and found an everything bagel with cream cheese. She took the coffee and bag inside and ate after she tore Killian’s note off the bag and put it on her work fridge. She texted Killian to thank him for the breakfast, and debated her first cupcake flavors of the day. She decided to make a cookies and cream cupcake, an Irish cream cupcake, and a lemon meringue cupcake. Emma baked decent cupcakes, but she was distracted all day. She couldn’t believe how spotless Gold’s files were. Emma was growing worried that she and Killian wouldn’t find anything, but she knew she couldn’t afford to think like that. She decided to distract herself by starting the new novel. It was short; Emma got almost halfway through before she went home for the day, and that was including the almost constant interruptions that came with the work day. She grabbed dinner for herself and Killian from Granny’s before meeting him at her apartment for another night of investigation.  


“You’re going to make yourself extremely unhealthy, Swan.”  


“What?” She looked up from the file her eyes were scanning, a mouthful of grilled cheese.  


“All you eat is fast food, and that’s if you eat at all.”  


“Don’t forget the cupcakes.”  


“Of course.”  


“Too late anyway. You know, I’ve already gained like, 5 pounds since I met you? That’s from all the extra cupcakes you force me to eat when I bake for you. So if I end up getting fat, it’s on you.”  


“You’re not getting fat.”  


“Not yet, but if I keep baking you extra cupcakes I will be.” She huffed and crossed her arms, feigning anger.  


“Then you’ll be my fat Swan.” He poked her stomach to tease her and she giggled. Killian laughed at her; she had never giggled like that before. Emma's giggle was so carefree and full of joy. He wanted to hear that sound again. He poked her stomach again, but didn’t let up when she laughed this time. He tickled her until she was crying from laughter and begging him to stop. She sat up and tried her hardest to glare at him, but she couldn’t keep a straight face. “My fat, ticklish Swan.” She kicked his shin and took a sip of water to calm herself down.  


“Killian. Files.” She pointed to the file he was looking at, which had fallen to the floor while he was tickling her. He picked it up and put it in his lap so he could continue reading it.  


“So you’re ticklish.” He smirked.  


“Shut it, Killy.” She smirked right along with him. He called a truce and went back to reading the file in his lap.

Killian fell asleep around 12:30, but Emma stayed up to keep going through files. She shook him awake at around 2 am.  


“Mm. What?” Killian grumbled, voice thick with sleep.  


“I think I found something.” Killian’s eyes shot open and he jolted up. He jumped to her side, looking over her shoulder. “Is this-”  


“Aye.” She looked up at him.  


“Killian, we’re going to win. We did it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is just about halfway over, but there is still plenty more to come!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has a lovely week! Enjoy a chapter to help you get over those Sunday night blues.

Killian called Robin as soon as he awoke. He had to schedule a meeting for him and Emma to meet with Mayor Mills to show her the charge against Gold. Killian figured it would be faster to get a meeting with the mayor if he went through her boyfriend. The technique proved useful; Robin told Killian that he and Emma could come by when they closed their respective shops for the day. Actually, Robin had told him to bring Emma around “any time,” but Killian figured they should treat the day like it was any other workday. Closing the shops and meeting with the mayor would arouse suspicion, and Killian didn’t want Emma’s brother to get in trouble for helping them out. Before he left Emma’s after she showed him her findings, he told her to skip breakfast and sleep in, but she had said no. She wanted to meet him anyway, so he smiled as he got dressed before meeting her at their usual table. He knew she’d never admit it, but he was growing on her. He did have that effect on people.

  


Emma somehow got to sleep after Killian left at 2:30am. She couldn’t tell you when or how she got to sleep because she was reeling from her find for what seemed like hours, but she jumped out of bed at the sound of her phone alarm a couple hours later. Emma was practically singing in the shower as she got ready before meeting Killian for breakfast. While he was on his way out last night, he told her to “get some sleep, Swan” and skip breakfast, but she told him she refused to miss their morning meeting. He didn’t fight her; he was probably too tired. She was just happy she had an excuse to see him. Emma realized that if Mayor Mills listened to and helped them, then Emma would lose an excuse to see Killian other than for their breakfasts or to exchange cupcakes and books. She had grown to trust him, and he was so much fun to spend time with. She felt that he really understood her, and she felt that maybe their paths have crossed for a reason. She didn’t even mind watching _Star Trek_ or _Doctor Who_ or his other dorky sci-fi shows - even those were growing on her. She threw on the TARDIS beanie she bought as a joke but has really grown to love and bolted to her bug so she could get to breakfast. No surprise, Killian was already sitting at their table, which was full of food, when she arrived.  


“You look happy, Swan,” Killian remarked upon seeing Emma. She couldn’t stop grinning, but his words brought a blush to her cheeks.  


“Maybe I am,” she spoke quietly.  


“Me too.” Killian gestured for Emma to sit. She immediately reached for her coffee; she wanted to get the caffeine in her system before her long night could catch up with her.  


“Thanks for the breakfast,” she said as she lowered the cup from her mouth.  


“Of course.” He picked up his utensils as she started eating her chocolate banana crepes. She couldn’t believe he still waited for her before he ate, even if it meant his French toast got cold. “I see I’ve converted you into a Whovian.” She was momentarily confused before he pointed at her head.  


“Oh, the beanie!”  


“Aye.”  


“Well, it’s really soft and comfy.” She reached a hand to touch her beanie unconsciously.  


“No, no, no.” Killian wagged a finger at her. “You like it,” he popped the “t” at the end of his sentence.  


“Maybe,” Emma whispered. Killian knew this was the closest he’d get to a confession from her. He grinned in triumph and went back to eating his French toast, not wanting to push it and lose his lead. “So, did you talk to Robin?” He nodded until he finished chewing.  


“Aye. He said we could present our findings any time. I told him we’d be over after work. Is that okay?”  


“That’s perfect.” She fidgeted with her napkin under the table. She didn’t think it was noticeable, but Killian was quite perceptive.  


“Are you nervous, love?” His blue eyes were filled with warmth, providing much-needed comfort to Emma.  


“A little.”  


“Care to expand?” He sat back, giving her the floor.  


“Well, I know we found something incriminating in the files, but what if Regina doesn’t do anything about it? What if it was-” Emma chewed on her bottom lip when Killian finished her thought.  


“All for naught.” She nodded. He leaned forward, closer to Emma. “Don’t worry, love. The mayor will support us. Especially because I’m best friends with her boyfriend.”  


“And honorary uncle to her soon-to-be son?” Killian laughed lightly.  


“Aye. That too.”  


“Killy,” Emma mumbled just loud enough for him to hear, smiling ever-so-slightly. He smiled in return.  


“Oh shush, Swan.” She stuck her tongue out at her before going back to her breakfast.

  


Emma tried to focus on work when she arrived at her shop after breakfast. She dove into baking, creating strawberry lemonade cupcakes, snickerdoodle cupcakes, and chocolate hazelnut cupcakes. Emma found it hard to keep distracted once her cakes were finished, so she finished _The Great Gatsby_ while hiding behind the register. Without the novel to distract her, she thought about her pitch to Regina. Emma considered and reconsidered every word that she would or could say to the mayor to get her point across. No matter what she ended up saying at that meeting, Gold couldn’t open in Storybrooke. Not only would one of Gold’s stores put both Swan’s Cupcakes and The Jolly Roger out of business without question, but he couldn’t be allowed in Storybrooke for Killian’s sake. Emma cared about Killian, and she couldn’t let Gold threaten him, both physically and emotionally. Killian was really touchy about the subject, not that she could blame him, and she knew he was still hurting from the incident, even if he claimed to be over it. Emma bit her lip as she mentally practiced her pitch yet again. She could really use some of Mary Margaret’s obnoxious optimism right about now. Emma pulled out her phone to help distract herself. Ruby had just been offered another costuming job for a movie filming in a couple months. Emma sent her a congratulations and messaged her back and forth until Emma couldn’t take the anxiety anymore. She went back to her kitchen on her lunch break and baked her nerves out. She made cake batter cupcakes with rainbow sprinkles, banana split cupcakes, buttered popcorn cupcakes, and cannoli cupcakes with mini chocolate chips. When all her cupcakes were baked and frosted, she took a minute to breathe. She had calmed her nerves considerably - that was one reason she loved baking so much - and she felt ready for the afternoon. The rest of the work day flew by as she served the constant stream of customers. She smiled at the customers enjoying her creations, even walking around and talking to a few of the regulars. Emma was cleaning her bowls when Killian walked into the shop.  


“Almost ready?” He didn’t ask before taking a dish towel and drying the mixing bowls and spoons sitting out on a paper towel.  


“I was going to dry those later.”  


“Swan.” He stared at her.  


“Thanks.” She went back to cleaning the bowl before handing it to him as she finished. He took it happily and she dried her hands. “I’m going to go finish sweeping up out there.” She hesitated in case he wanted her to stay and help him dry.  


“It’s okay. I think I can handle a couple of bowls and a towel.” She untied her apron and hung it up on her way to the shop’s front. He finished drying her dishes and joined her out front. He walked up to the counter with the register and leaned on it, his forearms crossed as he bent over to watch Emma finish sweeping so they could expose his arch enemy.  


“Thanks for helping. You saved me about twelve minutes.” Emma put her broom back into its closet.  


“That’s awfully specific.”  


“Routine.” He nodded. “Seriously, thanks.”  


“I am just that generous a best friend. No need to thank me.” He stood up straight and bowed comically.  


“Yeah, whatever. Ready to go meet Regina?”  


“I think so. You?”  


“Ready as I’ll ever be.” They both paused for a beat as they locked eyes and looked at each other.  


“Shall we?” He offered her his hand. She took it and he walked her to their cars. “See you soon, Swan.” She was to run home and grab the file before meeting him at Regina’s office. They got into their separate cars and went their own ways, both anticipating their meeting. Emma left her car running as she sprinted into her apartment and grabbed the file containing the matters of interest. She threw the file into the passenger seat and drove straight for Town Hall. The sooner this was over, the sooner she could stop worrying. She took a deep breath as she parked, then pulled her hair out of its messed-up ponytail in an attempt to look more presentable. Emma raked her fingers through her hair as she stepped out of her bug, grabbing the files as she met Killian in the lobby of the building.  


“Let’s do this.” He grabbed her hand again as they walked to the door of Regina’s office together. He opened the door and they stepped in together. Regina was doing paperwork at her desk, but she looked up when they entered.  


“Hello, Miss Swan. Mr. Jones. Robin said you had something important to show me. How can I help you?” Regina gestured to two chairs in front of her desk. Emma and Killian shared nervous smiles before each taking a seat.  


“Mayor Mills, as you know, I run a cupcake bakery and Killian here runs a bookstore.” Way to state the obvious, Emma. What happened to the powerful points from earlier?  


“I am aware. How is this relevant?”  


“Well, opening a Gold’s Bookstore would put us both out of business.” Emma sounded much more nervous than she had hoped.  


“It would also bring profit to Storybrooke’s government. We could use it for the building of a new playground for the children. You know the old one was destroyed in the bad storm we had last year.” Emma saw an opening - if only Regina would stop talking so she could jump in. She was pretty sure interrupting the mayor was a good way to guarantee she wouldn’t listen.  


“That’s the thing, Mayor Mills. The money Gold makes wouldn’t go to Storybrooke,” Killian spoke calmly. He didn’t sound nervous at all.  


“What do you mean, Mr. Jones? Of course it would. We have a contract.” Regina crossed her arms.  


“Well, we have proof that Gold is guilty of some serious embezzlement.” Emma opened the file on her lap.  


“On more than one occasion,” Killian adds.  


“Here.” Emma placed the open file on Regina’s desk. Emma pointed to the point where the numbers in the file no longer added up. “Some of the money from his New York shops was supposed to go to the public school system, but they have records stating that they never received the money.” Emma tried to read Regina’s face as she scanned the file, but she was unreadable. Emma could not figure out what Regina was thinking or which way she was leaning. Emma reached over and turned the page in the file. “And a portion of the money from his Florida shops was supposed to go to wildlife preservation groups, and they had the same problem.” Emma pointed at another chart. “Gold was supposed to use money from his London store to open a new location, but the numbers here don’t make sense. He claims he used $50,000 for a new store in Dublin, but the Dublin store reported that it only costed $35,000.”  


“And you think Gold used the money for what? Personal expenses?”  


“Possibly. We don’t know exactly, but he lied on all his forms. The money doesn’t go where he says it’s going.” Emma sounded more confident than she did earlier, but she wasn’t sure Regina was exactly on their side.  


“How did you even get the forms? I thought these were all confidential.” Regina sighed as she realized. “The sheriff.”  


“Mayor Mills, I believe we had probable cause.” Killian jumped in with defense.  


“You don’t have any proof he took the money for himself.”  


“With all respect, ma’am, I believe all the proof we need is in that file. Regardless of where the money ends up, it is not being used for what it is supposed to be used for.” Emma noticed Killian unconsciously running his right hand over his scars on his left one. He was nervous, maybe even terrified.  


“How would it look if I told him he can’t open here because two people who never should have had access to his confidential records got ahold of them and showed me that he might be using funds inappropriately?” Regina closed the file.  


“You don’t have to tell him the whole story,” Emma suggested.  


“He’s going to ask me my reasoning, Miss Swan.”  


“Gold can’t be trusted,” Emma raised her voice as she sat up just a bit straighter. “You have all the proof you need to back that up in your hand.” Regina didn’t have an argument this time. “You can tell him you were reviewing his records to make sure everything was in order when you came across the incorrect numbers.” If she didn’t know better, she would think Regina was impressed with her.  


“I don’t know,” Regina sounded unsure. That was understandable. But Emma had to settle the issue.  


“Please.” Both Regina and Killian stared at Emma.  


“I get the feeling there’s more to this story.” Emma was mentally kicking herself; she may have just blown it for them.  


“There is, but we are not going to let personal issues get in the way of business.” Killian came to her rescue. Emma watched him slide his left hand into his jacket pocket while he kept his right hand in his lap. Regina sighed.  


“I hate to admit it, but you two might have a point.” Emma and Killian’s heads jerked to the side so they were looking at each other in shock. “Don’t look so surprised. You’re right, the numbers don’t add up. I can’t risk it.” Neither Emma nor Killian wanted to say anything in case they ruined their win. “I will forbid Gold from opening in town.” Killian stood and extended his hand to Regina, who reluctantly shook. Emma followed Killian’s lead and shook hands with Regina next.  


“Thank you, Madame Mayor.” Killian smiled.  


“Yeah, thank you, Ms. Mills.”  


“Of course. Thank you for bringing this information to my attention.” Emma and Killian started making their way to the door when they heard Regina start speaking again. “And if either of you two get into confidential records ever again or do anything else illegal, even for a good cause, I’ll have you arrested.”  


“Yes, ma’am.”  


“Understood.” Emma let out a relieved breath as she and Killian watched the door to Regina’s office close. They looked at each other for a moment before they both grinned. Killian pulled Emma into what can only be described as a bear hug.  


“Thank you, Emma.”  


“Couldn’t have done it without you, Killian. We did it together.” Emma pulled back to look at his face. A tear brimming with joy leaked from the corner of Killian’s eye and Emma brought her fingers to his cheek to brush it away. Both Killian and Emma jumped when someone came up next to them.  


“So, good news I’m guessing?” Emma and Killian pulled apart and turned to face the intruder.  


“Bugger off, mate,” Killian spoke through his teeth, stressing the “t” in “mate.”  


“Oh, hey Robin.” Emma regained her composure. “Yeah, Regina said she’ll kick Gold out of Storybrooke.”  


“That’s great! Congrats, you two!” Robin pulled them both in for a group hug.  


“It was mostly Emma, mate.”  


“Not true. I could never have done any of that without Killian.” Killian scratched the back of his ear and shrugged.  


“Well congratulations anyway. I’m going to go celebrate with Regina.” Robin waved as he disappeared into Regina’s office. Emma turned back to Killian.  


“So.” She wasn’t sure where she was going with this.  


“So,” he answered. “Do you maybe want to celebrate? Not tonight. I’m exhausted, and I’m sure you are too. But would you maybe want to come over tomorrow night after work?” Killian’s right hand assaulted the spot behind his ear.  


“Sure. I’ll make us some victory cupcakes.”  


“Do you like _The Princess Bride_? That’s your next novel. I thought we could watch it tomorrow night first.”  


“Are you kidding? I love that movie! It’s inconceivable that anyone wouldn’t love that movie.” Killian smiled and let out a sigh of relief before laughing.  


“Nice reference.”  


“Thank you very much. So, tomorrow for breakfast, and tomorrow after work?” Emma was overjoyed that he still wanted to hang out with her, even if they didn’t have three feet of files to go through.  


“Aye.”  


“See you soon then.”  


“See you soon, Swan.” She walked to her car, leaving him watching from the building. Dammit, Robin. What could’ve been.

  


Emma got to Killian’s apartment as soon as she could after closing her bakery for the day. Breakfast had gone completely normally, as if nothing had happened the previous night. She knew she should’ve been relieved, but she was slightly disappointed. She caught herself getting emotionally involved and mentally yelled at herself. She couldn’t do that again. She suppressed the disappointment and decided to enjoy having a best friend again, without any of that overcomplication. She knocked on Killian’s door, a box of Nutella cupcakes under her other arm. He opened the door and escorted her to his couch. She set the box of cupcakes onto Killian’s coffee table and he didn’t wait a single second before opening them to see what spoils she brought for them.  


“Are these-”  


“Your favorite? Yes.”  


“Thank you, Emma.” She narrowed her eyes at him when he didn’t take a cupcake.  


“You’re welcome. They’re cupcakes. Food. You eat them.”  


“No. I mean, yes. I mean, look, Emma-”  


“Are you okay?”  


“Yeah. Look, Emma, you’re the best friend I’ve ever had. Don’t tell Robin, but even he wouldn’t do what you do for me. Thank you for being so understanding about the Gold thing. And about everything. You’re the best. Thank you for being my best friend.” He was totally sincere. He sounded so unsure of himself, but she knew the words came straight from the heart. And the words hit her, hard. She felt the same way. She hasn’t been so happy since before Ruby left. Ruby was the only best friend Emma had ever had, until Killian. She didn’t trust anyone, not even Ruby, the way she trusted him.  


“Killian, I-”  


“You don’t have to say anything, Emma. I know you don’t like the whole emotions thing. Don’t worry about it.” The one time she wouldn’t have minded saying something mushy and emotional, he had to go and stop her; normally she would have begged for that, but not this time.  


“I-”  


“Seriously, it’s okay. I just had to thank you.” Killian turned the light out as he put Netflix on his tv. Emma bit her lip hard enough to almost draw blood. Killian was amazing, but he could be totally infuriating. She watched him grab a cupcake and sit back on the couch to watch the movie. The battle of wits was on the screen as Killian’s arm snaked around Emma’s shoulders. By the end of the movie, Emma was curled up against Killian, her legs curled up under her, and her head resting on the spot where his neck met his shoulder. It felt so natural, Emma didn’t even notice.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma didn’t want to leave after _The Princess Bride_ ended; she was far too comfortable pressed up against Killian. He leaned forward to brush some cupcake crumbs off the remote before putting on the pilot of BBC’s _Merlin_.  


“Just trust me, Swan. You’ll like this.”  


“Another one of your geeky sci-fi shows?” Emma overexaggerated her eye roll.  


“It’s about Merlin, but before all the legends we know. There’s magic, a dragon, and - what’s that word you kept using to describe The Doctor and Captain Jack Harkness?” Emma sighed.  


“Bromance.”  


“Aye. That’s it. You’re going to love the bromance between Arthur and Merlin,” Killian put air quotes around the word, “bromance.”  


“Alright. Even I’ll admit a show about an early Merlin sounds cool.”  


“Shush, Swan. Telly time.” Killian sat back against the back of the couch. He casually wrapped his arm back around Emma’s shoulder and pulled her into him. Emma unconsciously cuddled into him, not that either of them minded. Killian was so warm and solid, and her body fit perfectly against his. Emma still didn’t notice the cuddling as anything out of the ordinary because the closeness seemed so natural, it’s like they’ve been doing it for years. They worked so well as best friends emotionally, the physical connection just seemed right. Emma would’ve fallen asleep on his chest had she not been so invested in Colin Morgan’s Merlin getting put in the stocks yet again. Both Emma and Killian were fighting to keep their eyes open three episodes later, so Emma took her exhaustion as her cue to head home for the night, but not before making plans for Killian to come over Emma’s for dinner the following night to continue their Merlin marathon. Emma yawned her entire drive home, and she crashed the second her head hit her pillow.

Emma ordered pizza and chicken wings for dinner the following night. Killian came over directly after work. Shedding his leather jacket, Killian jumped into his favorite spot on her couch. Emma sat beside him and handed him a plate for his food. She put Merlin on Netflix and watched Killian grab and devour a chicken wing in a matter of seconds.  


“Impressive,” she remarked. Killian responded with a cheeky eyebrow wiggle as he licked the sauce off the thumb and index finger on his right hand. Emma swatted Killian’s hand as he reached for another wing. “Ew! No!”  


“What?”  


“You just licked your fingers. Don’t go touching all the wings with spit-covered fingers. Wipe your hands first.” She handed him a napkin.  


“Oh, please.” He used the napkin anyway.  


“Savage.” Emma shook her head jokingly.  


“Savage?”  


“Fine. Umm… scoundrel.”  


“That’s better.” Killian grabbed another chicken wing. Emma grabbed a slice of pizza and sat back, crossing her legs in front of her. She and Killian made their way through an entire pizza and an entire order of buffalo wings during the duration of only two episodes of Merlin. They paused before the third episode of the night so they could clean up before they ended up mostly passed out on her couch; they learned that lesson the night before when Killian just left the cupcake trash on the table until he woke up the next morning. The two settled back onto Emma’s couch for another three episodes. Emma and Killian ended up in the same position as the previous night. At least the cuddling was totally platonic.

  


Much like everything else in Emma’s life, her movie/television marathon nights with Killian became routine. They didn’t have regular, set-aside days for movie nights, but they agreed to have them at least once a week. Killian was appalled that Emma hadn’t seen _Titanic_ , so he screened that movie first. Then they watched all their favorite Disney movies. They started with _101 Dalmatians_. Emma pointed out the similarities between Killian and Flynn in _Tangled_ , and Killian spent the entirety of _The Lion King_ telling Emma how the movie is a really cute retelling of _Hamlet_. They alternated whose apartment they went to, and if one of them fell asleep, the other let them stay overnight. She had a drawer full of her clothes at his place, and he had one at hers. Killian had become such a wonderful part of Emma’s life, and she wasn’t sure what she’d do without him. 

  


Emma was finishing putting out her chocolate covered pretzel-flavored cupcakes when there was a knock on her shop door. She was positive she flipped the sign on her door to “Closed,” so she couldn’t imagine why there was someone knocking on her door.  


“Killian, you know the way into the back!” She went back to her displays. Of course Killian would knock even when he knew he was welcome to walk in the back entrance at any time. The knocking began again and Emma sighed and closed her display case. She walked over and opened the door. “Look, I’m a bit-” Emma froze mid-sentence. 

“Ruby?”  


“Hi, Em!” Ruby waved at her and grinned. “I know you hate surprises, but I couldn’t resist.”  


“Oh my god! Ruby!” Emma gestured for Ruby to follow her into her shop. Once safely inside, Ruby squealed and pulled Emma into a hug.  


“I missed you, girl!”  


“I missed you too.” Emma pulled out of the hug, still smiling. “What are you doing here?”  


“My first movie is in post-production, and I had some time off. I thought I’d come visit my best friend.” Emma grabbed a churro cupcake and handed it to Ruby. “I missed your baking.”  


“I can’t believe you’re here. I’m so happy to see you!”  


“As if,” Ruby exclaimed with churro cupcake still in her mouth. “I follow you on Instagram, Em. You’re so busy with Killian, I can’t believe you even remember my name.”  


“Are you kidding?”  


“You basically replaced me.” Ruby popped the rest of her cupcake into her mouth.  


“I could never replace you, Ruby.”  


“Killian is in over half of the Instagram pictures you’ve posted since I left.” Ruby didn’t look hurt; she looked more intrigued than anything.  


“Yeah, well. You told me you wanted me to make friends after you left. I did.” Emma shrugged and looked away from her friend.  


“I’m glad you did. It’s wonderful. I’m not jealous or anything,” Ruby reassured Emma.  


“Well good.”  


“So.” Uh oh. Emma knew that look. “When do I get to meet Killian?”  


“Not now. I have to open for the afternoon.” Ruby sighed overdramatically.  


“Alright, girl. I get it. Avoiding the question.” Emma rolled her eyes as she flipped the door sign to “Open” for the afternoon.  


Turning back to Ruby, Emma suggested, “why don’t you go visit Granny until I close up? I know she’d love to see you.”  


“Trying to get rid of me so you can go see Killian?”  


“No! I just know you. And you’ll be bored with me working.” Ruby waved as she strutted out the door, yelling behind her, “I’ll see you later, Em!”  


“Later, Ruby!” Emma smiled as she relaxed onto her stool. She had both of her best friends in town; this was amazing for her. She never had more than one best friend in her entire life, let alone more than one in her small town. She picked at one of her green tea and honey cupcakes happily as she finished out her day.

  


Ruby came back to Swan’s Cupcakes a half hour before the shop was closing for the day. Ruby sat at a table in the corner of the shop and occupied herself with her phone as she waited for Emma. Ruby got bored enough to help Emma sweep the shop floor as Emma cleaned the kitchen area. Both women jerked their heads to look at the door when it opened suddenly, scaring them both.  


“Swan,” Killian sang as he walked in. He stopped in his tracks upon seeing not one, but two females. “Swan?”  


“Killian, hi. This, um… this is Ruby.”  


“Hello there. Pleasure to meet you.” He took Ruby’s hand and kissed the top of it. “Emma has told me so much about you. You seem like a lovely lass.”  


“I’ve heard a lot about you too.” Ruby could play the smooth flirting game just as well as Killian. He looked in Emma’s direction and raised an eyebrow. Ruby nudged Emma with her hand at her side. When Emma looked over, Ruby nodded her approval of Killian. Ruby whispered a “he’s even hotter in person” into Emma’s ear, and Emma elbowed Ruby to get her to stop. Killian’s gaze switched between Emma and her friend.  


“I suppose this means movie night is postponed.” Emma caught a flicker of disappointment in his clear blue eyes.  


“Killian, I’m sorry. I didn’t know Ruby was coming to visit.”  


“Not a problem, love.” Killian made his way to the door. “Oh, I forgot this last night.” He handed Emma a new book: _The Princess Bride_. She tried to keep from grinning as she read the sticky note:

“This is my favorite book in all the world, though I have never read it.” Actually, Swan, you have never read it, but I remain hopeful it could be your favorite book in all the world; it is certainly one of mine. -Killian

“Thank you, Killian.” Emma hugged the book to her chest. “Sorry again about movie night.” Ruby’s eyes bounced from Emma to Killian like she was watching a tennis match.  


“Actually, Emma and I were going to go to The Rabbit Hole tonight before having a movie night of our own. Why don’t you join us?” Emma’s eyes widened as she stared at Ruby. Emma mouthed the word “no” at Ruby repeatedly, but Ruby was going to do what she wanted. Killian chuckled and scratched at that damned spot behind his ear.  


“Ah. Thank you for the offer, but I would hate to intrude on your plans.”  


“You’re not,” Ruby stated before Emma could get a single word out of her mouth.  


“It’s not a problem. Really. I’ll just head home.” He ran a hand through his hair and pointed at the door.  


“Come with us, Killian.” Ruby crossed her arms; she wasn’t going to take no for an answer. Killian looked at Emma for permission.  


“Swan, would you mind terribly if I joined you? Your friend here is quite persuasive.”  


“It’s fine, Killian. You can come.” Emma stared at her boots.  


“Are you sure, Swan?”  


“Yeah. It’s okay.”  


Ruby broke the tension, “Alright. So, let’s go. I could really use a drink.” Emma and Killian hesitantly followed Ruby. They all got in Ruby’s convertible and she drove them all to the bar.

“So, Ruby, Swan tells me you work in the film industry.” Killian sipped his water.  


“I do costume design. I just finished all the costumes for the new _Beauty and the Beast_ movie.” Ruby swirled the wine in her glass.  


“That is very interesting, lass. Tell us more.” Emma couldn’t believe Killian was so interested in Ruby and her life in LA. She felt a twinge of something that could only be described as jealousy. She knew she was foolish to be jealous because Killian flirted with everything that moved, but she couldn’t help it; he was her best friend, not Ruby’s. Emma took a sip of her rum as she realized she wasn’t listening to Ruby’s stories.  


“What happened with the director?” Emma interrupted Ruby, hoping this topic would make Killian back off.  


“Actually…” Ruby grinned.  


“Ruby! What?” Emma sat up straighter as she waited impatiently for Ruby to finish her glass of wine and answer.  


“I’m in a relationship. A steady one.”  


“Rubes! That’s great! So he finally gave in?” Killian stared intensely into his glass of water as he let the girls do their talking.  


“Not really. I met someone else.”  


“Who? Come on, Ruby, tell!” Killian may have smirked as he listened to Emma gossip. He wasn’t used to hearing her so excited and energetic.  


“The actress who plays Belle in the movie. Her name is Dorothy. She couldn’t stop thanking me for the gorgeous dress from the finale scene, and she asked me to eat in her trailer one day. We had more lunches, then dinners. And, well, we’re going out now.” Ruby got her phone out and showed Emma and Killian pictures of herself and Dorothy.  


“Congratulations, Ruby! This is amazing! You both look so happy.” Ruby and Dorothy looked incredible together. Emma was so happy for her friend.  


“Congrats, Red. Many years of happiness.” Killian raised his glass before sipping again at his ice water.  


“Red?” Ruby asked Killian. She started to wonder just how much Emma talked about her.  


“Your nail polish, and lipstick, and the ends of your hair.” Ruby nodded in understanding.  


“My favorite color. I like it. Maybe even better than ‘Swan.’” Ruby nudged Emma again.  


“Don’t change the subject. I can’t believe you’re finally in a serious relationship.” Ruby dated a lot of people, and Ruby slept with a lot of people. Ruby did not participate in real relationships often. Plus, “Red” was not better than “Swan.”  


“Well maybe I finally met the right person.” Ruby seemed almost bashful. “And I’m really happy with her.”  


“Ruby, that’s great!” Emma stood up off her stool and hugged Ruby. Killian watched the two girls reconnect and he smiled to himself. Emma sat back down after pulling away. She finished off her first, and only, glass of rum before Ruby spoke.  


“So, tell me about yourself, Killian. I’d like to get to know the person taking care of Emma in my absence.” Emma wanted to disappear. Ruby wasn’t exactly wonderful at keeping her thoughts to herself; she was nosy and liked to know everything.  


“I’m afraid I’m rather boring. Emma informed me I own the building your store was previously inhabiting.”  


“You opened a bookstore, right?”  


“Aye.”  


“Do you have any family in Storybrooke? Emma never told me anything about your family.” Ruby was really trying to get some information on him.  
“Alas, I’m on my own here in the states. My family is rather small. My brother is back home in London. That’s about it.” Ruby nodded, clearly giving up on prying any more information from him. He hid his life story as much as Emma.  


“So, back to Emma’s place for movies?”  


“Sounds good.” Emma made her way straight to the door, Killian and Ruby following closely behind. Ruby told them all about her relationship with Dorothy on the car ride back to the stores. Ruby dropped them both off at their cars at work so they could drive their own cars to Emma’s apartment. Emma and Killian waited on Emma’s couch for Ruby to get her suitcase from her car. “I’m really sorry we had to cancel our own movie night.” She hugged her knees and rested her chin on her knees.  


“I already told you, it’s alright.”  


“I still feel bad. You’re probably bored out of your mind. And Ruby is trying to meddle into our lives-” Emma rambled.  


“Swan, don’t worry. It’s nice to see you so happy.”  


“What?” She looked up at him.  


“You’re participating in ‘girl talk’ and gossip and you’re hugging and giggling. It’s a new side of the Swan I already know and love.” Their conversation was cut short when Ruby came barging into the apartment with a suitcase in her hand; Emma didn't even have enough time to dwell on Killian's casual use of the word "love." Ruby threw the suitcase onto the floor and settled onto Emma’s couch.  


“So, what are we watching?”  


“What about something light and cute, like _Zootopia_?” Mary Margaret had texted Emma mere days before, telling her she just had to see the movie. Her two best friends stared at her. “What?” Neither of them answered as Ruby grabbed the remote and hit _Zootopia_.  


“Wait!” Ruby immediately paused the movie. “Snacks.”  


“I’m on it, love.” Killian ran into the kitchen.  


“Okay, Em. Neither of you want to talk about yourselves much, but I want you to know I’m happy for you.”  


“You told me to make friends. I did.” Emma shrugged, hoping Ruby would take the hint and move on.  


“You made more than a friend.”  


“Oh no, Ruby, I-”  


“Good for you. I’m glad you got yourself a man. Especially one as hot as Killian. Seriously girl, damn he’s sexy.”  


“Let me clear this up. Killian and I are just friends.” Ruby rolled her eyes.  


“Uh huh, Em. Sure you are.”  


“It’s true. We’re just good friends. Best friends.” Emma glanced to the kitchen where Killian was taking a bag of popcorn out of her microwave.  


“Whatever you say, Em. But I saw the way he was watching you at the bar. And I saw you staring at him every chance you got.”  


“I- I wasn’t staring. And he was probably looking at you, but he was behind me. So it only looked like he was looking at me.” Ruby sent Emma an unconvincing expression of defeat as Killian placed the bowl of popcorn on the couch between Emma and Ruby.  


“Everyone ready?” Ruby saw her company nod and she pressed play. Killian wasted no time before he had his arm around Emma. Ruby’s suggestion echoed in Emma’s mind as she was suddenly made aware of his arm on her back and his hand on her shoulder. She tried to focus on the movie, but he pulled her closer. She looked up at him; he seemed totally unaware of what his arm was doing. She definitely didn’t mean to rest her head on his chest as she finally distracted herself from the thought that she was unconsciously dating her best friend. The only downside was when the movie ended and she had no distraction from his firm chest and the soft fabric of his navy blue sweater (one of her favorites) under her cheek. She was hyperaware of every place their bodies touched. Her heart raced in response to Killian cuddling her, and she couldn’t let herself enjoy the feeling. Maybe the platonic cuddling wasn’t so platonic after all. She excused herself to use the bathroom, even though she didn’t actually have to go, just to get away from Killian. She threw some cold water onto her face before taking a couple breaths while looking into the mirror to psych herself up. She would never make it through the night if she got flustered every time he looked at her. Emma knew she had been in her bathroom for a while, so she had to get back out there. She returned to her place on the couch and Killian immediately resumed cuddling her: their usual movie watching position. This was going to be a long night.


	9. Chapter 9

Killian left Emma’s apartment after one more movie, and Emma bid Ruby a goodnight before curling up under her comforter. Maybe Ruby was right; Emma and Killian were dating, and neither of them realized it. Emma rolled onto her side and grabbed her phone from her nightstand. She pulled up a new text message and typed a message to Killian:

_E: Hey, Killian. Ruby’s staying with me for a couple days. We should probably skip breakfast until she leaves. I’m really sorry._

She didn’t want to read his reply, but her phone threatened to vibrate off the table and onto the floor.

 _K: It’s alright. I understand. Don’t apologize._  
_E: Thanks._

Emma was disappointed. She loved their breakfast meetings, or dates. Killian was the best reason to wake up. He never failed to greet Emma with a smile that would put the sun to shame, and eyes as warm as her coffee, which he also had waiting for her each morning. She was still amazed at his incredible ability to make her laugh. She didn’t have to cancel her mornings with him for Ruby’s sake, no doubt her friend would have understood, but she couldn’t handle seeing Killian after the realization that they might be something more than best friends. Still, she was hoping he would have argued her cancellation, but, of course, he was perfectly sweet and understanding. She dropped her phone as it vibrated with Killian’s next text:

_K: Goodnight, Swan._

Emma didn’t answer. Putting her phone to the side, Emma brought her blanket up above her head and groaned into her pillow. When did her life get so complicated?

Ruby woke Emma up in the morning.  


“So, are we meeting your not-boyfriend for breakfast this morning?” Emma opened her eyes to see Ruby’s face mere centimeters from her own. Emma rolled over to face the other way.  


“Go back to bed. How are you even awake? Isn’t LA three hours behind?” Emma squeezed her eyes shut to block out the morning light.  


“But LA is way better in the dark.” Ruby practically purred. Emma would roll her eyes if her eyes weren’t shut. “Get up. We have to go meet Killian.” Emma sat up against her will.  


“We’re not meeting him. I texted him last night to cancel.” She raked her fingers through the knots in her hair.  


“Well text him to un-cancel.” Ruby grabbed Emma’s phone and held it out for her. Emma took it, knowing that Ruby would text Killian herself if she didn’t keep her phone away from her.  


“No.”  


“Why not? You told me you two meet every morning. And I’ve seen the breakfast tweets.” Ruby crossed her arms.  


“Well not today.” Ruby sat on the edge of Emma’s bed.  


“Did something happen? Did you guys get into a fight?” Ruby looked incredibly serious as she interrogated Emma.  


“No. We didn’t get into a fight. We’re fine.” Ruby clearly didn’t believe her. “Nothing happened.”  


“Em, come on. Something’s wrong.”  


“Dammit, Ruby! I said we’re fine so just drop it!” Emma covered her mouth, shocked that she blew up at her friend like that. “Ruby, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.”  


“Em, you’re forgetting I know you better than anyone, except maybe Killian. But I always know when something’s bothering you. I also know you won’t tell me until you’re ready, so I’m going to go to Granny’s because I'm starving. I’ll see you later.” Ruby was halfway out the door before she poked her head in once again. “I’m here for you if you decide to tell me.”  


“Thanks.” Emma heard her apartment door close moments later and she fell back against her pillows in frustration. She figured she’d skip making herself breakfast in favor of another hour of sleep. She fought off guilt and thoughts of Killian as she desperately tried to return to unconsciousness.

Emma woke up, again, and frowned. Her nightmare situation wasn’t just a dream. She decided to skip her shower and take her time getting dressed and avoid thinking as long as she could. Emma trudged to her car so she could drive to work, sticking to an extremely dreary five miles under the speed limit. She slept later than usual, but she just wasn’t ready to face the world without her early morning coffee and company; she has no clue how she ever survived without Killian. She dragged her feet up to her shop and was greeted with a bag. She scanned the exterior, finding a note on the back:

Good morning! I know you, and you won’t eat breakfast if I don’t feed you. Couldn’t let my Swan starve. Enjoy! -Killian

Emma’s heart clenched at the gesture. Did he know she canceled because of him? Did he suspect that she wasn’t really canceling to eat with Ruby? Regardless, she was starving and she really needed whatever he had gotten her for the morning. She took a long swig from the coffee Killian had gotten her and sighed as she felt the caffeine rush through her veins. She grabbed the bag and headed inside to start baking. She peeked at the cinnamon bun he purchased her and ripped a piece of the still-warm pastry off to eat. She stuck it into her mouth as she gathered her ingredients for the morning. She made a chocolate caramel nut cupcake which she called “turtle cupcakes,” strawberry cheesecake cupcakes, and vanilla tye dye cupcakes. She caught herself thinking of Killian as she swirled her different colored batters together with a toothpick for her tye dye cupcakes. She thought about him again as she opened the shop’s front window curtains and didn’t see him moving around in his shop. She thought about him again as she sat at her register and finished the cinnamon bun he bought her. She considered texting him to thank him for breakfast, but the thought of him brought pangs to her heart. She couldn’t handle being around him again until she cleared her mind of anything Ruby suggested. They were not dating. They couldn’t date. They just couldn’t. He was her best friend and she needed him to be her best friend. Emma had to knock herself out of daydreams of him all day. She caught his eye twice as she peered into his store across the street. She looked away both times he saw her. He texted her three times, she deleted them all without reading them. Ruby texted once to check on her, Emma lied and replied that she was fine. Ruby didn’t text back after that. Emma finished the work day without interacting with Killian, and she sprinted to her car to keep from running into him. Emma drove straight home, refusing to stop anywhere for dinner in case she ran into anyone who could potentially mention his name. She heated up a microwave dinner and ate it alone, unsure of where Ruby was. Honestly, Emma was happy Ruby wasn’t there when she got home. She really didn’t want to face her, or anyone else, at the moment. She tossed the tv dinner tray into her trash and went upstairs before Ruby could come home. Emma closed her door and kept her light off, hoping to deter Ruby from interrupting her solitude. She turned her phone off to stop the messages from Ruby and Killian before grabbing her laptop and putting her earbuds in. She hid under the covers, back to the door so it would look like she was sleeping if Ruby walked in. She ended up falling asleep to _Parks and Recreation_ before Ruby got in that night.

  


Emma woke up for work the next day and rubbed at her ears where her earbuds still resided from when she fell asleep. She turned her phone on and found five texts from Killian, three from Ruby, and a missed call from Mary Margaret. She should’ve seen that one coming; it was only a matter of time before Ruby told the Nolans that Emma was isolating herself again. She deleted all of Killian’s texts without reading them. Ruby texted Emma to let her know Granny invited her to stay with her on her last night in Storybrooke, and she was going to do it. Emma texted her back to apologize yet again for her yelling the day before. She sent a text to Mary Margaret to tell her not to worry:

_E: I don’t know what Ruby told you, but I’m fine._

Emma knew Mary Margaret was at school already, so she wouldn’t text back until her lunch break at the earliest. Emma got up for the day and showered, returning to her room to find Killian had texted her multiple times and called twice. She didn’t mean to read them, but they showed up on her lockscreen, which just happened to be a picture of herself and Killian, when she went to check the time:

 _K: Morning, love. Breakfast?_  
_K: Are you alright, Swan?_  
_K: I called but you didn’t answer. Just wanted to let you know I’ll be at Belle’s this morning waiting for you. I hope you join me._  
_K: Swan?_  
_K: Are you alright?_  
_K: I miss you._

She’d be lying if she said she didn’t tear up while she read his messages. She knew he was concerned about her and she really should have texted him to let him know she’s okay, but she couldn’t muster up the courage. Instead, she pocketed her phone and went straight to her shop. She was slightly surprised when she saw another bag on her step. She tore the note off the bag to read it:

Swan, you haven’t spoken to me since the other night. If I’ve done anything to offend or upset you, I apologize wholeheartedly. Please tell me what I’ve done so I can make it right. And please eat. -Killian.

It took everything in her not to run over to The Jolly Roger and tell Killian he didn’t do anything wrong. She was overwhelmed with guilt as she took the coffee and the stack of pancakes into her shop. Every bite was tainted with guilt. He was too sweet. She heaved out a sigh as she threw her trash away and started baking. She went with a cookie theme today, making sugar cookie cupcakes, gingerbread cupcakes, and Berger cookie cupcakes. These flavors were wild enough that Mary Margaret couldn’t lecture her on depressing cupcakes, but none of them took too much thought to bake. Her mind was anywhere but on her cupcakes, but she managed to bake some really delicious batches. Emma thought she could get used to avoiding Killian. Sure, it would be a nuisance and inconvenience, but she could do it. She’s already done it for two days, she could handle it...right?  


Emma’s thoughts of making avoiding Killian a part of her normal routine were dashed when she realized just how badly she couldn’t handle it as she watched him walk into her store. Her eyes widened to three times their normal size, and she realized she had nowhere to run. He strutted up to the counter, leaning over to talk to her.  


“Swan-”  


“What are you doing here?” Emma wasn’t going to let him make her feel even more guilty than she already did.  


“Well, it’s been two days since I’ve had your amazing cupcakes.” Okay, she could deal with that. Cupcakes. She was good with cupcakes. “Oh, and I brought you this.” Killian slid a book in her direction.  


“I’m still reading _The Princess Bride_.”  


“Yes, but if you continue to avoid me, I won’t have the opportunity to give you another. So here. It was too good an opportunity to pass up.” She took it, grinning against her will when she read the cover: _Emma_ by Jane Austen. He stepped to the side to read the cupcake flavors for the morning and she read the sticky note on the cover:

“You must be the best judge of your own happiness.” If avoiding me is bringing you happiness, then I am glad. If not, I don’t know why you aren’t speaking to me, but I want you to know I understand. I’ll be here if you want to talk. -Killian 

“Killian, thanks.” He looked up to find her holding the note. He pretended not to notice that her hand was trembling slightly. Instead, he took her hand with the note in it and spoke softly,  


“I mean it.” He let go of her hand and she put the sticky note inside the book.  


“Umm… Can I get you anything?”  


“What’s a Berger cookie?”  


“They’re cookies from Baltimore. Really soft and smothered in chocolate. Super decedent.” She grabbed a Berger cookie cupcake from her display case and gives it to him. “Try it. They’re incredible.”  


“Thank you, Swan.” He took a bite.  


“So?”  


“You are correct. Delicious.” She smiled and tried desperately to pull herself back to work.  


“You should probably get back to work soon.” He was disappointed, she could see it, but he nodded.  


“How much?”  


“Killian, no. You know I won’t let you pay,” she spoke softly and she stared down at the counter.  


“Thank you, again. See you at breakfast tomorrow?”  


“I don’t know, Killian.”  


“Why not? Have I done something to upset you?” He lowered his voice, but that did nothing to hide the concern lacing his words.  


“No. No, you haven’t.” Emma’s words were barely audible, but Killian heard them.  


“Then why are you avoiding me?” She couldn’t blame him for feeling hurt, but there was no way she could tell him why she couldn’t be around him.  


“I just have a lot on my mind.”  


“Bullocks, Emma.”  


“Killian, I really don’t think this is the time or place to have this argument.” She looked around her shop and at the customers eating at their tables, completely oblivious to her situation with Killian.  


“We aren’t arguing, just having a heated discussion.” He was flailing his arms, just barely. She could tell he had been holding this argument in since she distanced herself the day Ruby arrived.  


“Well it isn’t the time or space for a heated discussion either. I’m working and you need to get back to work.”  


“I’m coming over as soon as we’re both done for the day. We are talking about this.” He turned and left before she could protest. Emma’s head fell to the counter in front of her and she groaned. This wasn’t going to end well.

True to his word, Killian marched into Swan’s Cupcakes as soon as her last customer left.  


“Alright, Swan. What’s wrong?”  


“I told you. There’s a lot on my mind.” Emma sat on top of her counter and swiveled to face him. She looked at everything except Killian.  


“I thought I made it clear that I don’t buy that excuse.” He crossed his arms and sat on top of the table closest to Emma. She could feel his eyes drilling holes into her skull, even without looking at him to confirm. “You have been shutting me out since the night we went out with the lady Ruby.”  


“Maybe I have,” she tried to shrug as if she didn’t care, but she was pretty sure she failed and he saw right through it.  


“Did you not want me to join you that night? I tried to decline the invitation, but Ruby was quite, uh… relentless.” He rubbed the back of his neck.  


“That’s not it. I’m actually really happy you came.”  


“Then what is it, Emma? What is the problem? I have gone through that night many, many times and I cannot figure out what I did wrong. You need to tell me so I can make it up to you.” He sounded stupidly charming when he was infuriated and yelling in that accent.  


“It’s not you. It wasn’t you. You didn’t do anything wrong. I’ve told you that. Why don’t you believe me?”  


Emma saw his jaw clench. “Because you’ve been avoiding me! You won’t look me in the eye, you run to and from your car, you don’t go out anywhere anymore. What is the problem?”  


“I wasn’t lying, Killian! There’s just something on my mind.” She could feel her resolve slipping. He was going to crack her.  


“I can’t take it anymore. I miss you, Emma,” his voice cracked and he was breathing heavily.  


“Killian-”  


“Please. Please tell me. If something’s bothering you, I want to help,” he softened his voice but she could still hear the concern weighing it down.  


“No. I- no.” Emma pulled at the zipper on her red leather jacket.  


“I didn’t want to confront you like this. I wanted to give you time to come to me, but I couldn’t handle it. You’re my best friend, and you’re pushing me away.” Emma didn’t say anything. “Dammit, Emma. What is the problem?!”  


“Fine. Fine, Killian. You want to know what the problem is? Fine. I’m avoiding you because I don’t want to ruin our friendship.” Emma was yelling and felt hot tears threatening to spill, blurring her vision.  


“That doesn’t make any bloody sense, Emma! You don’t want to ruin our friendship, so you ignore me at all costs. How is that not ruining things?” By avoiding him, she was making things far worse than if she would have just suppressed her feelings and went on like nothing was weird between her and Killian.  


“Oh god. Killian.” Emma wiped her eyes. “I can’t-”  


“Emma, please. I’m sorry for raising my voice. I do want to listen. Please. Don’t cry. Please.” He stood up and approached her. He bent down to force her to meet his eyes and he waited for her to speak.  


“When you went to make popcorn for the movie, Ruby suggested something that’s been bothering me the last couple days.” She took a deep breath. She knew exactly what he was going to ask next.  


“What was that?”  


“She may have suggested that you and I are kinda, you know-” he raised an eyebrow. He clearly did not know. “Dating, Killian. She made me realize we are - were - basically dating.”  


“Bloody Hell, Swan.”  


“And I needed space because yeah, she was right. And we can’t date because you’re my best friend. You’re the best best friend I’ve ever had, even better than Ruby, and I can’t afford to lose you as a friend.” Killian was speechless. “I mean it, Killian. I can’t be around you because I realized I didn’t mind the fact that we were basically dating. And that’s scary for me. And wrong. I mean, you’re my best friend. We can’t do this. This can’t happen.”  


“Wow. I apologize for not believing you. There certainly is a lot, quite a lot, on your mind.”  


“Look, Killian, I’m not really ready to see you now. I just need some time alone to think about things and deal with all… that.”  


“I don’t think you truly want to be alone. We can talk about this and ease your concerns.”  


“Killian, I can’t. I mean it. I will let you know when I’m ready to talk about this, but that is not now. Look, could you just… go? Please leave. I need time to myself.” Killian frowned, but nodded. He froze with his hand on the doorknob before turning back to catch Emma wiping at her eyes once again.  


“As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes. More angst.  
> Hope you continue loving it!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats on making it through that last chapter of angst! You shall be rewarded...

There was no breakfast waiting for Emma when she arrived at work. She was immediately disappointed, but she knew it was all her fault. Killian was just respecting her wishes. She had officially shut out the person in her life who meant the most to her. She pushed away the one person she actually wanted to talk to. Emma kept some hope, deep down inside her, that maybe Killian would be too stubborn to listen to her. She held out hope that he’d ignore her and he’d continue making himself a regular part of her life, despite her wishes. Those hopes were dashed when there was no breakfast waiting for her the day after their chat. Emma finished _The Princess Bride_ and _Emma_ , but she didn’t text him when she finished, and he didn’t leave her any books. She missed his sticky notes with little quotes on them, scrawled out in his somehow characteristic unnecessarily loopy handwriting that was perfectly beautiful. She missed watching him scratch behind his ear when he got nervous; his little tic was adorable and she didn’t realize she could miss something like that. But she did. She missed baking him cupcakes and seeing his face light up when she walked into The Jolly Roger with a box under her arm, or whenever she walked in, period. No one had ever been that excited to see her, and she doubted anyone would be ever again. She ruined it. She ruined the one thing in her life that made her inexplicably happy. So, Emma did what she did best; she put her walls back up and reinforced them with a fortress. She avoided the entire world. Emma even closed her shop two days to stay home in bed with Netflix, her duckling pillow, and whatever ice cream she found in the back of her freezer. She knew hiding out in her house would arouse suspicion from her overbearing, but good-intentioned sister-in-law, so Emma got back to work the third day. That was the day she showed up at her shop to the lack of a large coffee and warm breakfast on her doorstep. Sighing, Emma stepped inside and prepared for the day. She made vanilla cupcakes, and lots of them. She knew Mary Margaret might take the flavor decision as a call for help, but she figured she’d take her chances. She didn’t have the heart to be creative. At least she could bake a mean vanilla cupcake. Emma kept her curtains closed, not willing to risk catching a glance of her former best friend. She managed to avoid unnecessary interactions with Ruby or Mary Margaret or David, or even Robin and Roland. If she looked half as miserable as she felt, she couldn’t face anyone. And she continued to avoid the entire world for months.  


  


Mary Margaret tried to get Emma to cheer up. Emma lost count of the many declined family dinners with her brother and sister-in-law. Emma rejected Mary Margaret when she offered to take Emma to The Rabbit Hole, and Granny’s, and shopping. Ruby called to apologize for sticking her nose in Emma’s business, and Emma texted her that her apology was accepted; Emma avoided Ruby’s texts and Skype requests after that. The saddest part of the ordeal was the lack of texts and calls from Killian. He would’ve checked up on her and sent her cute, sweet little messages if she hadn’t screwed up their relationship. Never in her life had she wanted someone to ignore her words more than in this moment. She wanted everyone to ignore her except Killian, and he was the only one actually ignoring her.  


  


Emma decided she couldn’t take it anymore. She asked Killian for time to herself, so she might as well take advantage of it. She packed a small bag and traveled back to Boston, where she grew up. She thought some time away would clear her mind and make her feel better. Emma drove all night until she got to a small hotel in Boston. She paid for a week. The first two days, she didn’t leave the hotel. She changed her phone wallpaper from a picture of her and Killian to a picture of a cute koala Mary Margaret sent her to try to cheer her up. Emma ordered room service and watched the limited number of channels offered on her bedroom television. Figures, BBC America was one of the available channels, and, of course, they would be airing a _Doctor Who_ marathon. It was probably her twentieth episode that made her decide to actually leave her hotel room while she was in Boston. She didn’t really have any destination in mind, so she got dressed the next day and wandered around. When she got hungry, Emma stopped at a little create-your-own pizza place that just happened to be there. Of course, she got half plain, half sausage, out of habit. She frowned as she held a slice of the sausage half up to her mouth. Sausage was Killian’s favorite. Shaking the thought of him out of her mind, she turned her iPod on to help distract her as she finished her pizza. The first song? Halsey. Well, shit. It was beginning to look like she couldn’t escape Killian, even when she was in a different state. She switched to a Fall Out Boy song and finished the pizza quickly, not wanting to dwell. She tossed her trash and resumed her walk around the city. She almost enjoyed herself as she peered into shop windows and enjoyed the city. She didn’t have the best memories of growing up in Boston, but she appreciated it as she returned as an adult. She could never forget how she struggled as a kid, bounced around from foster home to foster home as she ran away and never stopped. She hasn’t changed that much; she still ran from things she didn’t like. She thought about how she tried to run from Boston as a child, and about how now she was running back to it. Emma let the city be her guide. She walked aimlessly, thinking about how she screwed everything up. She knew how to fix things with Killian; she just had to apologize. She knew she should tell him about her past and why her first instinct was to shut him out. He would totally understand. But she couldn’t. She couldn’t just tell him her sob story and expect him to take her into his arms and make everything okay. He would, she knew he would, but she would be horribly selfish to expect such a thing. Emma grabbed some tacos for dinner, then headed back to her hotel room to pass out from her long day out. Her fourth day in Boston, she grabbed one of her old books and read for the majority of the day in a local park. By the time she had to check out on her last day, she felt fully ready to return to Storybrooke.  


  


Emma drove back home and was actually looking forward to being back. She still wasn’t feeling up to interacting for anything but necessity, but she would survive. She got back and wasn’t tired enough to sleep, so she cleaned her apartment. She put things in piles, and took her clothes from her bedroom floor and put them in her drawers. The folding was a bit of a mess, but she could actually see her floor. She relaxed in bed after she felt her apartment was sufficiently cleaned and fell asleep with a clear head.  


  


Emma woke up ready to work. She had been itching to bake the week she was away, and now she could finally get back to doing what she loved. She got to work even earlier than usual so she could make extra batches of cupcakes for the day. She made black bottom cupcakes, Cracker Jack cupcakes, Twix cupcakes, carrot cake cupcakes, and chocolate mousse cupcakes. She felt much better, lighter even, after she finished frosting the cupcakes. Emma missed her shop, and baking again was the beginning to getting her back into her element. She had the largest number of customers she’s has in months, which she attributed to her week away. Still, she ended up extremely glad she made extra cupcakes so she could keep up with the rush. It was refreshing to talk to customers and watch them enjoy her baking. She felt almost happy. At the end of the day, Emma was exhausted from her long day of working. She went home and popped a bag of popcorn, which she took into bed as she watched _Guardians of the Galaxy_ and _Supergirl_ before she fell asleep.  


  


Sadly, the rush Emma got from baking again for the first time in a week was short-lived. It only took a couple days to get her back into her routine of avoiding people and keeping to herself. Emma thought she could manage. Netflix was the best distraction, but even that ended up boring her in the end. About a month later, Emma was starting to go crazy from lack of social interaction, not that she’d ever admit that to David or Ruby or Mary Margaret. As far as they were concerned, she was just fine. In reality, she was halfway through her second peanut butter and jelly cupcake of the morning and she really wished she had a book to read. Too bad getting a book would require her going across the street and facing Killian. That wasn’t going to happen. She just rested her chin on her hand and stared at the closed curtains around her shop.  


  


Emma gave it one more month. It was a few months since she told Killian to leave, and she suffered a particularly rough day. She had turned her phone off before bed, not thinking, leading her to oversleep. Her backup alarm didn’t go off since her phone was off, so she scrambled to get to work three hours late. She had already missed some of her best customers of the day. When she got to work, she dropped a carton of eggs when she slipped on some flour on the floor. She spent ten minutes cleaning the eggs, and another ten minutes on the flour. She didn’t make enough frosting for her cinnamon butterscotch cupcakes, so she had to make more, which, of course, came out lumpy and wrong. Leroy of all people came in her shop and act all grumpy. She had to drag herself through the day, and she honestly didn’t know how she made it. Then her bug almost wouldn’t start at the end of the day; Emma knew if she didn’t give up on the car, then the car wouldn’t give up on her. Perseverance pays off sometimes. Still, when she got home, she wanted nothing more than to cuddle up to Killian while they ate loads of junk food and watched stupid sci-fi shows on Netflix. Rather than act on her wants, she just hugged her duckling and wallowed. She unlocked her phone to text Killian four times before tossing her phone out of her reach. She let the events of the day weigh her down until she was drowsy enough to sleep.

  


Emma woke up the next day on time, but she still felt crappy from the previous day’s torture. She considered heading to Belle’s for a pick-me-up coffee, but she couldn’t handle going to Belle’s while her relationship with Killian was on the decline. She made some pathetic coffee at her house and rushed to the shop so she could help August bring in the weekly ingredient deliveries. She really needed to restock after the egg-dropping of yesterday. August was already there and waiting for her.  


“Hey, August. I’m sorry I’m a little late. Were you here long?” She left her coffee in her car and ran to help him.  


“Not a problem, Emma. I’ve only been here for a couple minutes.” She saw that he already had a cart full of egg cartons stacked and ready to wheel inside. She unlocked the door and held it open for August. He left the eggs next to the refrigerator and made his way back outside to grab some bags of sugar. Emma started putting the egg cartons into her refrigerator. When she closed the refrigerator door, one of Killian’s sticky notes fell to the floor. She picked it up, hand shaking as she read it. She put the sticky note back where it belonged and tried to focus on restocking instead of how shitty her life was now. She put some of the sugar into jars, and August started bringing flour inside, placing it into the pantry as Emma directed. She checked to make sure all her ingredients arrived, and she gave August a thumbs up. He had yet to disappoint her with his deliveries. She walked outside with him so she could retrieve her coffee from her car. August bid her farewell and she got to work baking for the morning.

  


Emma was an hour away from closing when her eyes started drifting towards the curtains covering her front windows. She couldn’t get herself to focus on anything else. Time passed extremely slowly for the hour, and she had way too much time to think. She made it to closing time and started cleaning up the back of the shop, noticing that the same sticky note had fallen onto the floor. She grabbed a piece of tape and taped it to her refrigerator. Without thinking, Emma started gathering ingredients to bake; she didn’t know what possessed her to start baking. She mixed furiously, spinning around to preheat the oven. She filled some cupcake liners and shoved her cupcakes right into the oven. She finished off the jar of Nutella as she made a frosting for her cupcakes while they baked. When the frosting was finished, Emma had nothing to do but wait. She pulled out her phone and thought about texting Killian, but she decided to be spontaneous and she wanted him to do the same. She didn’t want him to prepare any reactions. She reconsidered her decision to see Killian every other minute, but she needed her best friend back. Emma couldn’t figure out what finally drew the line for her, but she was going to see him. She was just going to show up and try to explain things. She was actually going to do this. She frosted the cupcakes as carefully as she could with trembling hands, then boxed them and hurried to her car. She overthought the situation the entire drive to his house. She just hoped he would be home; she didn’t even consider that he might still have a life without her. Just because she cut off all contact with the world didn’t meant that he did the same. She almost turned around at that thought, but she would never build up the nerve to do this again.  


She grabbed the cupcake box and walked up to his door. She knocked before she could make herself turn around and leave. Lucky for her, she heard footsteps as Killian approached the door. He opened the door and started to ask who was there, stopping mid-word when he saw that it was Emma. She breathed out a sigh of relief because he didn’t immediately close the door on her or look disappointed to see her. He did, however, look extremely confused. He closed his mouth slowly and crossed his arms as he leaned against his doorframe.  


“Swan. What are you doing here?”  


“I brought cupcakes.” Her voice sounded meek and small, but he invited her in and she followed him just into his doorway. He started furiously rubbing the back of his neck.  


“I, uhh…”  


“Killian, wait.” He must have sensed her uneasiness. He brought her over to his couch and they both sat down. She put the box on the coffee table and took a deep breath. “I’ve been in love before, but the feeling wasn’t reciprocated.” He knew exactly what she was doing.  


“Ah, Emma, you don’t have to-”  


“No. I do.” He nodded and let her continue. “Neal was the last person I was in a serious relationship with. I was seventeen.” Killian’s jaw visibly clenched at the mention of Emma’s former lover. “We planned a future together. We were going to move to Tallahassee and make a home there together. We dreamt of living there together, doing whatever we wanted. But then,” Emma paused. She hadn’t looked at Killian since before she started her story. She glanced up at him, expecting to find pity in his eyes. Instead, she found curiosity and sympathy. This gave Emma the strength to continue. “But he stole. He stole watches. Expensive, valuable watches. And when they almost caught him, he ran, leaving me with the stolen watches. He left me to take the fall for him, and I spent almost a year in jail.”  


“The bastard,” Killian commented, talking through his teeth. Emma could’ve sworn she saw anger in those crystal clear eyes.  


“I got out of jail and lived on the streets. I ran from place to place until the Nolans found me. I was sleeping on a public bench with only my jacket for warmth. His mother, Ruth, took me home with her. She let me stay and live with them. She gave me my own bed, and she fed me. I had never really had a permanent place to call home before. Before I met Neal, I was bounced around from foster home to foster home. I was an orphan. My parents left me on the side of the road just hours after I was born. No one ever wanted me. The one family that made me happy gave me back when the mom got pregnant. So I ran. And I kept running. I even tried running from Ruth and David, but Ruth caught me and told me that she’d never send me away, but that I could leave if I truly wanted too. I didn't. I was already eighteen, but the Nolans basically adopted me. I worked at Granny’s to make money, and David’s girlfriend at the time, Mary Margaret, taught me to bake. Well, she taught me the basics, but I did a lot of experimenting and figured out more on my own. But when I baked with her, I found out that I really liked to do it, and I was a natural. I took my money from Granny’s and bought the building that became Swan’s Cupcakes and I’ve been happy ever since.” She took a breath; she had done a lot of talking. “My past made me guarded. Neal let me take the fall for his crime, but my own actions weren’t exactly stellar either. So I put up these walls to keep people from getting to me. I don’t like when people know too much about me. I don’t like feeling vulnerable. But I met Ruby when I got here. Everything in me told me to avoid getting close to her, but I did. And I had a best friend for the first time. And she moved away, but I met you. And I’ve never been so happy, well, ever. And we got really close and I let you in and that scared me. I mean, that really scared me. So I shut you out when I thought we got too close.” Emma tried to gage what Killian was thinking. He kept his eyes on her, patiently waiting for her to finish. “Look, I’m sorry for pushing you away. It’s sorta what I do best. So...” Emma stood up. “I guess I’ll leave you alone.” She started walking to the door when she felt a hand on her wrist. She twirled around to face Killian, but he didn’t remove his hand.  


“Emma, I would never abandon you. No matter what. Those families and that guy,” he spoke through clenched teeth, “they were all idiots for not seeing what they had. I will always be here for you.” He was simultaneously firm and gentle. She looked into his insanely clear eyes and saw nothing but love. He truly wanted to be there for her, and she could see it.  


“I know you wouldn’t. But-” He frowned. Of course there was a “but.” “But what if we did try taking our relationship from best friends to, you know, dating and all? What if we did that and something happened?”  


“We’ll always be best friends first. Always.” He released her wrist from his grip.  


“It’s easy to say that, but if something did happen... I wouldn’t be able to cope if I lost you as a friend. I need you in my life, Killian. Shutting you out was a terrible mistake. I need my best friend.”  


“I would never do anything to ruin what we have because I need you too, Emma. No matter what we become, or don’t become, I would never do anything to hurt whatever we are. Trust me.”  


“I do. I do trust you.”  


“Good.” Emma hesitantly stepped toward him and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her in return and she relaxed into his embrace.  


Emma spoke into his chest. “Is there any way I could stay the night?”  


“What kind of cupcakes are those?”  


“Nutella,” she answered, grinning against his tshirt, which had wet spots from her tears.  


“You can stay.” He winked down at her. “I’m just teasing, love. Of course you can stay.”  


“I missed you,” she mumbled.  


“I missed you too, Swan.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for cuteness!

Emma panicked momentarily when she awoke; she wasn’t at home in her bed. She did not like being in unfamiliar situations, one reason being that the disorientation freaked her out. Her eyes widened as she blinked the sleep out of them and sat up. She took in her surroundings and relaxed, smiling to herself. She was in Killian’s bed. She let herself bury her face into his pillow, breathing in his scent as she remembered the later moments of last night:

  


“Swan,” Killian spoke with cupcake in his mouth. One of these days she would get him to stop addressing her with his mouth full; today was not that day. “I insist you take my bed. I’ll take the sofa.”  


“The couch is fine. It’s your bed. You should take it.” Emma was sitting next to Killian on his couch. They had gotten through two episodes of _Sherlock_ before both of them were struggling to keep their heads up.  


“I’ve spent many a night on that sofa. The bed is far more comfortable. I want my Swan to feel at home.” His Swan- she could get used to that. Emma yawned and gave in, too tired to argue.  


“Mkay. But if you wake up with a bad back tomorrow, it’s on you,” she wagged a sleepy finger at him teasingly.  


“Alright, Swan. Give me a moment to change into acceptable sleepwear and to brush my teeth. Then the bedroom will be all yours.” She jokingly saluted him as he walked into his room and closed the door. She threw away the empty cupcake wrappers and closed the box on the remaining cakes. She moved the box from Killian’s coffee table to his kitchen counter and sat back on the couch while she waited for him. She hugged her knees and leaned her head back onto the top of the cushions. She was so relieved she and Killian were on good terms again. She had more fun watching Netflix with him tonight than she’s had in months. Killian came up behind her and interrupted her thoughts. “All yours.” She stood up and smiled at him on her way into his room.  


“Thanks, Killian.” She poked her head out from behind his bedroom door; he paused shuffling the pillows on the couch, a blanket around his shoulders. He nodded in response and she closed the door behind her. She never really got a chance to explore his room, so she looked around, trying to get to know him a little better. She approached his dresser and paused her actions. She didn’t want to bother him again, but none of the clothing she left at his place appealed to her, and she wasn’t going to sleep in her work clothes. Emma figured he wouldn’t mind if she borrowed a shirt and pants from him. He had already given her his bed - what difference would two articles of clothing make? Emma grabbed a grey Beatles shirt and a pair of black sweats, slipping them on before crawling under his duvet. His bed sheets were dark blue and they had little white anchors on them; she had never paid attention to his sheets when she came over before. She was totally going to tease him about those for the rest of his life. She moved to lie down when her knee knocked something off the bed. She crawled over to the side and peeked over, only to find a plush swan on the ground. Killian was in the other room, but she blushed anyway. So Killian’s been sleeping with a stuffed swan. She picked up the stuffed animal and grinned as she cuddled it to her chest. She was completely drained; she was physically and emotionally exhausted. It didn’t take long for her to drift out of consciousness to the scent and thought of Killian after she relaxed under his blanket and into his mattress.

  


Emma looked at the time, groaning as she sat up once more. She was still spent from the emotions and events of the past few months, but it was about the time she usually got up when she met Killian for breakfast. She got out of his bed and walked out of the room, trying to keep the padding of her feet on his floor quiet. Killian was still asleep on the couch when she peeked outside the bedroom. His bare feet hung off the couch, long abandoned by the thin blanket, which only half covered his torso at this point. His face was pressed into the cushions and he had his right arm crooked under his pillow, holding it under his head. His left arm hung on his side. His hair was matted in every direction, the static from his pillow rubbing against his head, making his hair stand up. Killian’s stubble was slightly overgrown and his mouth was parted ever-so-slightly with soft, even breaths leaving his lips. His long dark eyelashes stood out against his pale skin. He looked so peaceful and relaxed, Emma felt guilty as she tiptoed closer to wake him.  


She whispered as quietly as she could manage, “Killian.” She got no response. “Killian,” she repeated, slightly louder. He mumbled something incoherent, but appeared to still be asleep. She closed the distance between herself and the couch and placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking it gently while she repeated his name a third time, “Killian.” He grumbled and squeezed his eyes shut. He rolled onto his back and blinked his eyes open; his eyes were impossibly crystal blue, seeming even brighter than usual under the fluttering of his eyelashes.  


“Swan.” Even if Emma wasn’t looking at him, she would still sense his smile; she could hear him smiling as he spoke his nickname for her. “Mmm. Swan,” he repeated her name and grinned like he couldn’t believe she was there. “You look better in my clothes than I do.” His voice was an octave lower than usual, weighed down with slumber. She found the rougher texture of his morning voice sexy, but now was not the time to act on the thought.  


“If we’re going to breakfast today, we have to get up now.” Killian tried to hide his discomfort as he sat up, but he failed to do so. “I told you to take the bed.”  


“I’m fine.” He stretched his back and she grimaced as she heard it crack loudly. Emma looked down at her hands resting on the back of the couch.  


“Sorry.”  


“You’ve nothing to apologize for.”  


“Still.” Killian stood up, wincing as he did, and rubbed his hand over his face. “Do you want the bathroom first?”  


“You take it.” She nodded, thanking him again. She grabbed a change of clothes from her drawer and showered before letting him know he could start getting ready, as long as he didn’t mind her brushing her teeth and applying makeup while he started his morning routine. He shrugged and shed his shirt before he even stepped into the bathroom. He tested the water in the shower, nodding in approval. “You’re a good housemate. You didn’t use up all the hot water.”  


Emma spoke around her toothbrush, trying to look anywhere but at the dark hair adorning his toned and slightly scarred chest, “I don’t usually take long showers. Never had the means to before. Habit, I guess.” He somehow understood her perfectly despite the toothbrush interference, probably because he spoke with his mouth full on a daily basis. Looks like he was rubbing off on her. He said nothing as he removed the rest of his clothing, she tried not to watch him in the mirror. He got into the shower while Emma spit the toothpaste from her mouth and rinsed it with water. She started putting on a limited amount of makeup. The only sound in the bathroom was the falling water as it sprayed consistently from the showerhead and hit the shower floor with a satisfyingly heavy pitter-patter. She left the bathroom when she looked decent and waited for Killian to finish. Emma passed the time on her phone, telling Ruby that she spent the night at Killian’s and yes, she’d give her all the details later. She texted Mary Margaret to thank her for the cheer-up attempts, but she was doing fine now (actually) and that she and Killian were talking again. Emma shook her head as she smiled at Mary Margaret’s response of about fourteen different happy-face and heart emojis. Mary Margaret was far too awake for the time of day, but Emma figured she had to be if she would be dealing with kids all day at school. Killian finally exited the bathroom when Emma texted David to tell him to stop worrying about her and that she’d explain everything later.  


“Ready to go? I figured we could travel to breakfast and work together since we’re coming from and going to the same places.”  


“Yeah. That makes sense.” She grabbed her keys. “I’ll drive.”  


“I don’t know, Swan. You captain quite the vessel.” She knew he didn’t trust her car to make the trip anywhere, regardless of the distance, but that car was practically her baby.  


“Don’t insult the car. She can hear you.” He snorted. “You assign gender to ships, why not cars?” She crossed her arms.  


“Fair enough. You can drive your metal contraption.” Emma smirked in victory and went to put her boots on in the living room. Killian had his tennis shoes on in a matter of seconds and crept into the kitchen to steal a leftover cupcake before breakfast.  


“You’ll ruin your appetite.” Killian jumped as Emma snuck up behind him. The cupcake in his hand dropped back into the box as he spun around. She had one boot on and tied and the other just on, laces resting on the ground. Killian wasn’t as sneaky as he had thought. His fingers scratched that spot behind his ear as he chuckled nervously. He closed the box and she leaned down to tie her boot. When the task was accomplished, she followed him out to her car. They caught up on the past few months over breakfast.

  


“You went to Boston?” Killian asked as he lifted his fork, watching as a piece of pancake dangled from it.  


“Yup.”  


“How was it?” His teeth ripped the pancake from the fork.  


“Actually, refreshing. Cleared my mind and gave me a little perspective.” She poured what Killian considered an “unnatural amount” of syrup onto her cinnamon French toast.  


“I’m glad.”  


“The only problem was that everything reminded me of you. But it made me realize just how large your part in my life is.”  


“What’s in Boston that reminded you of me?”  


“Well I went to a pizza place and I got half cheese and half sausage. And the hotel had BBC America, which aired a _Doctor Who_ marathon,” Emma’s voice trailed off. Killian raised his eyebrows slightly, unable to hide the smile that forced its way onto his face.  


“Want to know something?” It was Emma’s turn to raise an eyebrow.  


“Sure.”  


“Not a day went by that I didn’t think of you.”  


“Good.” The two ate in silence for a long moment. “I noticed the stuffed swan.” Killian’s eyes grew to three times their normal size and the tips of his ears turned firetruck red.  


“Oh, that. I uh-” Killian stuttered.  


“It’s cute.” Emma smiled despite herself. “You missed me.”  


“I told Liam about us,” he admitted.  


“What about us?”  


“Well he already knew about you, but when you asked me to leave, I didn’t know what to do. I confided in him.” Killian took a sip of his coffee.  


“What did he say?”  


Killian took a moment to swallow his coffee before speaking. “He told me to man up and make my move.” He took her silence as a request for him to expand. “I told him that I fell for you the first moment I saw you in the bar and that continuing being just friends with you was torture, but I would endure the pain for my entire life if it meant being a part of your life.” Emma didn’t know what to say. “I stand by the statement.” Emma smirked as she contemplated her next words.  


“It’d be pretty awful of me to keep torturing you, huh?”  


“That’s your decision, love. What we become is fully in your hands.”  


“Killian.”  


“Yes?”  


“Liam gave you some good advice.”  


“Aye. He did.” Killian waited to see where this conversation was headed. He was stunned by what Emma said next:  


“Follow it.”

  


Emma drove them both to work after her favorite breakfast yet. She hated that she was parting ways with Killian right after they made up, but at least he was across the street. She was grabbing her shop keys from her pocket when a hand wrapped around her elbow and spun her around.  


“Wait, Emma, before you go-” Killian paused mid-thought, waiting for a signal to continue. She took her hand from her doorknob and gave him her full attention. His hand made its way to that spot behind his ear. “So, are we dating now? Like, officially?” Emma thought she was extremely clear back at breakfast, so she wanted desperately to roll her eyes at him and make a sarcastic comment, but he was so genuine. He wanted to make sure they were on the same page and that she was okay with where they were in their relationship. She smiled instead of making a witty comment, blushing ever-so-slightly.  


Emma responded, “I think we are.” A bright smile appeared on Killian's face, dimples staring at her.  


“Good.” He licked his lips. “Because now I can do this,” Killian leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was a quick peck on the mouth, not a long, passionate event; however, it was absolutely perfect. She wouldn’t change a thing. His mouth was so gentle against hers, and their lips moved together in perfect rhythm for the short time their faces were pressed together. Their noses bumped awkwardly, and they both chuckled as he pressed his forehead to hers, both of their eyes still closed. There was no denying the butterflies swarming around in her gut, and the kiss, as short as it was, took everything out of her. She was left breathless and sated, but also wanting more. She felt like she was floating, her head finally absolutely clear of any thought but Killian. He was all she knew in that moment, and she wanted more of him. “Swan,” Killian croaked out. Somehow, she knew exactly what he was trying to communicate.  


“I know.” They took another quick moment to breathe each other in before unwillingly separating to go their different ways for work. Killian almost tripped over his front steps as he looked back to watch her enter her shop. Once he was safely inside his own store, he pressed his back against the front door and pressed two fingers to his lips, which were still tingling from the fireworks explosion that occurred when he kissed her. He huffed out a breath, eyes wide as he counted the seconds until he could kiss her again.

  


Emma made Tiramisu cupcakes, chocolate banana cupcakes, and champagne cupcakes for the morning. She even topped them with little fondant anchors and hearts. She couldn’t wait to show Killian her fondant shapes, so she boxed the best two of each batch for him and set the box aside until she could escape her shop for lunch. To keep her mind off how much she longed for more of him, she made him another batch of Nutella cupcakes, even though he still had leftovers from the night before. She was going to have to help him eat them; he was going to make her gain so much weight. Emma’s focus switched from her clock to Killian in his shop through their open windows. As soon as her last customer left for the morning, she grabbed the boxes of cupcakes and sprinted out the door, only to crash into a solid figure. She instinctively tightened her grip on the cupcakes, saving them from dropping as two arms stretched out to steady her and keep her from falling. She was seconds from toppling.  


“Déjà vu,” Emma laughed as she said it, aware of just how much has happened since that second interaction.  


“Sans flour.” He gestured to both of their flour-free forms.  


She smiled carelessly. “I don’t know, you looked pretty good, even covered in flour.”  


“I prefer ‘devilishly handsome.’”  


“Don’t push it. I bake for you. It’d be all too easy to poison you.” He held up his hands, one of which held a book.  


“Fair enough, lass.” His hands returned to his sides. “Are those delectable treats for a special someone?” He batted his eyelashes. She rolled her eyes.  


“They are. Look at them.” She opened the box with the cupcakes topped with fondant decorations and he peered inside.  


“Those are incredible, love. I didn’t know you could decorate like that.”  


“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.”  


“You’re still something of a mystery, Swan.” He eyed her like he was trying to figure her out. He had known her for months, but she still surprised him. He never thought he’d be lucky enough to have Emma Swan of all people topping cupcakes with little hearts for him. Emma was silent for too long. “What’s in the other box?”  


“Take a guess.”  


“More Nutella cupcakes?”  


“Yeah.”  


“You spoil me, Swan.”  


“And you’re going to make me fat with all the cupcakes.” Killian resisted the urge to poke her in the stomach to hear that adorable giggle again. He reached out to grab the boxes when he noticed he was still holding the book.  


“Oh!” He held the book out to her. “Give it a chance.” He knew exactly how she’d react to the book.  


“ _Much Ado About Nothing_. Shakespeare? Really? I can’t understand that stuff.” Emma’s eyes scanned the front and back covers.  


“You can. Just give it a chance and start out slowly.” He clearly wanted her to read this play. She nodded and exchanged the cupcakes for the book. She took advantage of their closeness to grab his sweater and pull him to her, his lips crashing onto hers almost painfully. She bunched the material of his sweater into her fists and remained pressed against him for as long as possible. She was overwhelmed with Killian: the scent of ink and aged paper, the taste of his blueberry pancakes dancing over her tongue as it met his own and tentatively explored his mouth, the feel of his thumb running over her cheekbone, and of his scruff scratching her cheeks and chin, undoubtedly leaving tiny light pink scratches.  


They were both breathing heavily when they finally pulled away. A soft, “Emma” escaped Killian's lips.  


Emma shook her head, smiling. “Not a one time thing.”  


“See you after work.” He winked as he backed away. She waved shyly.  


“After work.” 

  


“Ready to watch _Supernatural_?” Killian sat back and relaxed against the pillows on his couch. His back was still a bit sore from sleeping there, but he couldn’t admit that to Emma.  


“Actually, I think it’s my turn to pick the show.”  


“Oh?” And there went his eyebrows.  


“Mhm.” Emma scrolled through her Netflix list until she got to the series she wanted to watch.  


“Bloody Hell, Swan,” he commented when he saw the title.  


“What? Scared of a little _Gossip Girl_?”  


He scoffed, “of course not.”  


“Good.” Killian sighed as Emma pressed play and the show began. She curled up at Killian’s side and smiled as he responded by putting an arm around her. She couldn’t believe her luck; she was with the guy she trusted with every fiber of her being and loves with all her heart, and he was watching _Gossip Girl_ with her. She was living the dream.

  


Killian fell asleep almost immediately after getting into bed with Emma. She refused to let him sleep on his couch again. He gave in and joined her in his bed, not that it took much persuading. However, Emma was still reeling from the excitement of the day, so she knew she wasn’t getting to sleep anytime soon. She grabbed _Much Ado About Nothing_ and turned to where she left off. Killian had read some of it aloud to her earlier that night, and it definitely helped with her understanding. He was right, Shakespeare wasn’t all that hard to understand if you thought of it as a performance and used the context to help figure out the harder elements. She almost finished the book as she read while Killian slept, and reading was making her sleepy. Emma turned the page, fully prepared to bookmark her place and finish later when she noticed a highlighted line at the bottom of the page. She read the page curiously, avoiding reading the highlighted line and spoiling the plot for her. Emma gasped and grinned uncontrollably as she read the line in the text that Killian had gone over in bright yellow marker:

“I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the end of the story! I hope you've all enjoyed it :)  
> I'm working on an epilogue that I'll post as a few more chapters.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and all the lovely comments!!!


	12. Epilogue- Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written for the Captain Swan Secret Valentine, so I had to put some Valentine's Day in here somewhere.

“Umm…Killian, just one thing before we go in there.” Emma stopped Killian with a hand on his chest right outside David and Mary Margaret’s door. He looked down at her, eyebrows raised. “My brother, he uh… let’s just say he’s not your biggest fan.”  


“Oh,” Killian responded quietly.  


“So just, I’m sorry in advance.”  


“Swan, it’s alright. I intend to prove to Dave how worthy I am of you.” Emma adjusted some of the petals on the bundle of sunflowers in his hand, then inhaled as she spun around and knocked on the door. Mary Margaret opened it mere seconds later.  


“Emma! Killian! Hi there! Come on in.” Mary Margaret had a wide grin on her face as she ushered her guests inside.  


“These are for you, my lady. I thought you’d like these more than roses.” Killian held out the sunflowers and Mary Margaret’s face lit up.  


“I love them! Thank you, Killian.” She sent him a beaming smile as she took the flowers. “Can I take your jackets?” Mary Margaret put an arm on each of her guests’ leather jackets, the flowers tucked safely under her arm.  


“We’ve got it, Mary Margaret. I used to live here, remember? I can handle it.” Emma shucked her jacket off and held a hand out toward Killian for his. He shed his jacket and handed it to her, thanking her as she draped them over the arm of the couch. Emma handed a box to Mary Margaret. “I brought cupcakes.”  


“What a treat! Thank you, Emma!” She took the cupcakes and placed the box on the coffee table in the center of the room. Mary Margaret ran the flowers to the kitchen and put them in a vase of water, then rushed back to her guests. “David is just out getting some drinks. He’ll be back soon. Sit, sit.” Emma and Killian sat next to each other on the couch, awkwardly silent as Mary Margaret sat in an armchair across from them. “So.” She clasped her hands together and leaned forward. “How are you two?”  


“Fine. Um…good. Really, really good.” Emma nodded as she spoke, blonde hair bouncing slightly as she did so. Killian clenched his jaw as he sat there in the midst of such an awkward situation.  


“Killian.” Mary Margaret turned to face him. “Tell me about yourself. We haven’t had the pleasure of getting to know each other yet. David’s told me a couple things, but he can be a bit, well, overprotective of Emma.”  


“I see. Uh… well, I grew up in London with my older brother. I own a bookstore across from Emma’s lovely cupcake shop, but you probably knew that already.” Killian didn’t know how much Emma wanted him to tell her sister-in-law. He paused and was saved from having to say more when the door opened and David walked in with bags of drinks and ice.  


“David!” Mary Margaret got up and ran over to help him.  


“Hey, Mary Margaret.” David gave his wife a quick kiss. “I’m just going to get the ice into a bowl and I’ll be right back.” Mary Margaret grabbed a bag and followed him, despite his protests. Emma looked at Killian as soon as they left the room.  


“I’m really sorry about this. I knew it would be awkward but this is turning out to be a disaster.” Killian took her hand.  


“It’s not that bad, love. I promise. Your family loves you; they just want you to be happy.”  


“But I am happy, Killian. They shouldn’t need to interrogate you to believe that.”  


“I’d hardly call that an interrogation. The lady merely asked about me.” Emma and Killian looked up as Mary Margaret and David walked into the room together. Killian stood up to shake hands with her brother, who took Killian’s outstretched hand with an incredibly tight grip. He frowned as he eyed Killian. Emma separated the two and hugged David before sitting back next to Killian and whispering another apology into his ear.  


“So, Killian, I just want you to know I’ve seen your police file.” Mary Margaret glared at her husband.  


“David! Be nice.” Emma snorted; she had never seen Mary Margaret shoot daggers at anyone before.  


“I need to make sure he has good intentions. That’s my little sister he’s going out with.”  


“I assure you, my intentions are pure. Whatever we become is up to Emma as much as me.” Emma bit her lip as Killian tried to settle David’s worries.  


“See? Killian wants what’s best for Emma.” Mary Margaret gestured to Killian, and Emma got up to get a drink; She was going to need alcohol to get through the night. She poured herself and Killian glasses of rum. She brought both drinks back to the couch.  


“Thanks, Swan.” He held up his glass to her before downing it.  


“Still on the alcohol?” David crossed his arms and looked straight at Killian.  


“I have a drink every now and then. That’s it.”  


“That’s not what your file suggests.”  


“David!” Emma’s eyes widened as she yelled at her brother to get him to stop. “Killian’s past is in his past. He’s with me now. And we’re happy.” She tangled her fingers with Killian’s. He squeezed her hand in reassurance.  


“Look, mate, I don’t expect you to like me. I’m courting your younger sister. But I do want what’s best for Emma.” Killian placed his empty glass on a coaster and stared David right in the eyes.  


“Damn right I don’t like you. And I won’t until I’m one hundred percent positive Emma isn’t in any danger.” David approached Killian angrily. David put his face inches from Killian’s and added, “mate.”  


“I can protect myself, David! Trust me, Killian isn’t putting me in any danger. He’s being a perfect gentleman.” Emma put her glass next to Killian’s and faced her brother.  


“I’m always a gentleman.” Emma glared at Killian while she mouthed, “not helping.”  


“I’m going to go check on the salmon. I hope you like fish, Killian.” Mary Margaret stood up and made her way to the kitchen.  


“I do, my lady. Do you need any assistance?”  


“Oh, no. I’m fine. Thank you.” She left the room, leaving David alone with the new couple. Emma took a cupcake to shove in her mouth to keep from saying something wrong. Killian and David both rejected her offers for cupcakes.  


“You’ll spoil your dinner, love.” Killian stared at the light purple topped treat in Emma’s hand. Emma took a bite.  


“I’ll be fine. You know damn well that I’ll still be hungry.” Killian chuckled and wrapped an arm around Emma. David’s glare was burning holes into Killian’s hand on her shoulder.  


“I’m the sheriff of this town. I can lock you up if I suspect anything.”  


“David, please.” Emma pleaded with her brother to stop harassing her boyfriend.  


“Just remember, I have a gun.”  


“I have a sword.” Emma slapped her palm to her forehead as Killian retaliated. “Much larger than a gun. And when I jab you with it, you’ll feel it.” Killian winked.  


“David, why don’t you go help Mary Margaret. We’ll be in for dinner in a minute.” Emma shooed David and turned to Killian. “You little shit!”  


“I prefer 'dashing rapscallion.’” Emma stared silently at him. She almost laughed at the “dashing rapscallion” comment, but she stayed strong and refused to crack a smile.  


“That’s my brother! You can’t just speak in innuendo around him! He will actually lock you up.”  


“Apologies, love. I thought it would resolve the tension.”  


“He doesn’t want you anywhere near me! How does an innuendo help?” He shrugged. Emma smirked as she shoved her cupcake into Killian’s face. He laughed as she removed the cupcake from his face, looking down at the hole his face had created in the center.  


“What was the that for?!”  


“I didn’t know what else to do.” She put the cupcake down and looked at his chocolate cake and lavender-colored frosting-covered face.  


“Unnecessary cupcake violence. Tisk tisk, Swan.” He licked the chocolate cake and buttercream icing off his lips and as far as his tongue would reach around his mouth. He leaned in for a kiss and Emma giggled as her lips came into contact with his sugar-coated face. Her tongue swiped the chocolate crumbs and icing smears off his face. When he pulled away, she stood up and offered her hand to help him up. “Come with me. Let’s get you a towel.” He followed her into the kitchen. Mary Margaret and David stared when the younger couple walked in.  


“What happened to you?” Mary Margaret slapped David’s stomach with the back of her hand.  


“That was my fault.” Emma grabbed a dishtowel and threw it at Killian. He wiped his face and noticed Emma blushing in the corner. He walked over and pulled her into a bear hug. She grinned against his chest. She looked up and he pressed his forehead to hers.  


“You okay, Swan?” He whispered.  


“Yeah. It can only get better from here.” She reached up and kissed him sweetly. Mary Margaret smiled as she watched them. She turned to her husband.  


“They look happy.” David stopped chopping the vegetables to watch Emma and Killian for a minute, considering Mary Margaret’s comment.  


“Killian, can I see you for a minute?” David put the knife down and Killian followed him into the living room. “I’m sorry. I was rude to you earlier.”  


“It’s alright, mate. You’re just looking out for Emma.”  


“Yeah. She looks happy with you.”  


“I promise, I only want what’s best for her.”  


“I know.” David uncrosses his arms. “Maybe you aren’t so bad for her.”  


“Thanks, Dave. That means a lot.”  


“Don’t get used to it.” The men chuckled and David gestured for them to head back into the kitchen. Emma was leaning against the counter, and Mary Margaret was standing in the center of the kitchen waiting for them to return.  


“So, who’s ready to eat?” 

  


  


Emma and Killian had gotten through their dinner with Mary Margaret and David relatively smoothly from that point on. They kept dating for the following months, their relationship stronger than ever. Killian had started acting a bit awkward at the beginning of February. He was secretive, repeatedly going out without her. Regina told her that she saw Killian leaving a jewelry shop on one of his mysterious errands, and Emma put the pieces together. Oh, crap. Killian was going to propose. This Valentine’s Day was going to be their first as a couple, and Emma wasn’t sure she was quite ready for marriage. There was no doubt she loved him, but marriage was a big commitment. Emma thought about what she’d say when he asked. Of course she’d say yes… right? She definitely wanted to be with him for the rest of their lives, but the engagement ring would weigh so heavily on her finger. Putting a title on the commitment would make it so real - scary real. She was so looking forward to spending Valentine’s Day with the man she loved, but now she wasn’t so sure. Naturally, the fourteenth came around quickly, especially as she dreaded the moment more and more each day. She woke up unnaturally early on the holiday because she was so nervous. She rolled over in his arms and rested her head on his chest, trying not to wake him. She fell back asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat.  
Emma was woken up a few hours later by feather-light kisses to her temple.  


“Happy Valentine’s Day, love,” Killian mumbled between kisses. His words vibrated into her cheek as he trailed his lips down the side of her face to her jaw bone. She groaned, but he didn’t let up. He pressed tiny kisses down her neck to her collarbone. He nipped playfully at a spot on her collarbone near her shoulder.  


“Killian,” Emma groaned again, slowly opening her eyes. He hummed happily to himself as she drifted into consciousness. She wiped her eyes to clear them and was greeted by her boyfriend’s stupidly cute face grinning at her like he won the lottery. He brushed his fingers lightly over the trail of light pink scratches his scruff left on her pale face and neck. He looked at her like he still couldn’t believe he got to wake up with her every day for the rest of his life.  


“Happy Valentine’s Day!” He repeated the statement, even more excitedly than the last time. Emma sat up slowly and mustered a smile.  


“Happy Valentine’s Day, Killian.” Emma tried to unknot her hair with her fingers.  


“I have a full day planned, Swan. Get ready.” His smile grew. His plans were exactly what she was afraid of. She nodded and stood up to grab a dress from their shared closet. Her mind wandered to Killian’s potential proposal as she showered. She knew he would understand if she said no because she didn’t want to rush into marriage, but she also didn’t want to see his adorable face fall as he broke the bad news to him. He’d put on an act if she denied him; he’d put on a happy face even though he’d be heartbroken on the inside. She couldn’t do that to him. Maybe she should just tell him that she knew he was going to propose. She could end it before it happened, but she didn’t want to take his moment from him. He said he had a full day prepared. Knowing Killian, it was going to be an epic day of romance and grand gestures and reminding her how much he loves her. Emma was going to give herself a headache just thinking about it, and she had been in the shower for an extra long time. She sighed as she turned the water off and wrapped a towel around herself. Killian walked into the bathroom while she dried off. “Are you alright? You’ve been quiet and you took a long shower.”  


“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m excited for your plans.” She smiled. She wasn’t totally lying; she was definitely excited to see what he had in store for their first Valentine’s Day together. Apparently that was good enough for him; he smiled back at her, tucked a strand of wet hair behind her ear, kissed her cheek, and got in the shower himself. She looked at her dress hanging from the door. The dress was light pink and simple, coming down to her knees. There was a small belt attached to the waist, and the straps draped over her shoulders. She pulled it on and dried her hair before pulling it up into a nice ponytail. She was finishing putting her makeup on as he finished dressing himself. He wore nice black jeans, a nice black button down shirt, and a sleek leather jacket.  


“Ready?” Emma linked his arm with Killian’s as they walked outside together.  


“So,” Emma started, leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked together. “Our first Valentine’s Day as a couple.”  


“Aye.” He unlinked their arms so he could hold her hand, intertwining their fingers.  


“Where are we going?”  


“The docks.”  


“For what?” They were already practically there. Of course Killian lived right near the docks. She still teased him about the anchors on his old bed sheets.  


“Look, love.” He pointed to a boat with the hand that wasn’t in her own. Emma squinted to find a boat she’s never seen before.  


“Is that...”  


“That’s my boat. Liam sent it over.” He led her to the new boat, smiling as he showed it to her. “Behold! The Rolly Joger!” She stared at him, obviously waiting for an explanation of the name. “Ah, that. I was drunk when I purchased her. I meant to name her The Jolly Roger, but, well, uh…” Killian scratched behind his ear as his cheeks developed a slight red tinge.  


“Cute.” She kissed his rosy cheek and his hand dropped from his ear.  


“Fancy a sail?”  


“Really?” He nodded excitedly. She followed him onto the boat and he showed her around before excusing himself to the deck so he could get them sailing. She sat at a clothed table as she waited for him. Oh god. What if he proposed on the ship and she said no? She could ruin ships for him forever. Her thoughts were interrupted as he joined her, sitting opposite her.  


“I wanted to prepare you a lovely breakfast in bed and then a large lunch, but that just wouldn’t be you, Swan. So I let you sleep through breakfast and I got you your favorite for lunch.” He held up a Granny’s to-go bag.  


“Grilled cheese?” He nodded. “Fries?”  


“Onion rings,” he answered confidently.  


“Good. I was just testing you.” She gave him a kiss as she took her sandwich and onion rings from him.  


“Thanks.” She smiled at the oozy cheese from her sandwich.  


“Of course. Your heart’s desire, Swan. I promise that’s all I want you to have.” She paused her chewing as her heart clenched at his words. “Eat your lunch. I want to enjoy the boat ride with you before our next activity.” She took another bite, figuring he wouldn’t propose during lunch. She almost choked when she realized she was so far from safe. Engagement rings…onion rings. She scanned her bag of onion rings, looking for a diamond peeking from under the fried food. She let out a little sigh of relief when she didn’t see anything inedible, and she relaxed once more.  


The boat ride ended up being really nice. Killian took Emma onto the deck and taught her how to captain a ship, taking advantage of their positions to hold her from behind. She leaned into him and let herself enjoy the afternoon. Killian breathed in a mixture of the sea air, and remains of Emma’s strawberry-scented shampoo on her hair; he would bottle the smell if he could. He couldn’t remember a time he’d been so happy. He felt her shiver, so he reluctantly moved his chin from her head. He gave her his jacket when the sea breeze gave her goosebumps, and she didn’t return it when he helped her off the boat when they arrived back at the docks. He took her for a walk in the park.

“So.” He swung their connected hands back and forth between them as they walked. “When did you realize you loved me?”  


“What?”  


“Come on, Swan. It’s Valentine’s Day.” She sighed.  


“Probably the first moment I saw you in the bar.” His right eyebrow shot upward.  


“Probably?”  


“Well I was pretty drunk.” He chuckled.  


“Fair enough. What about when you were sober? When was the first time?”  


“When we ran into each other. I mean, I was really mad at first, but when I turned back and saw you on the ground cleaning your books, I knew.”  


“Wow, Swan. I had no idea.” He brought their joined hands up to his face and he kissed the back of hers.  


“Well I knew back then, but I don’t think I really realized it until Ruby suggested it. But looking back, it was pretty obvious that I loved you when I felt bad for you, cleaning your books alone.” She let him digest her answer for a moment. “You’ve told me you’ve known since the bar.”  


“Aye. And I thought about you every day after that. And when we ran into each other that fateful day, well, I knew the universe was giving me a second chance. And I wasn’t going to let it go to waste.” He stopped walking. “One second, love.” Emma’s jaw dropped slightly as Killian bent down on one knee. Of course, he was proposing after a romantic conversation. She rubbed her temples when she saw that he was only tying his boot. She nearly had a heart attack. He jumped back up after his shoe was properly tied, and they continued their walk. It was a remarkably warm Valentine’s Day. Emma sat on a park bench near the playground as Killian left to go get some drinks for them. She spotted Roland on the swings, Robin pushing him. Regina was in front of the swing taking pictures of Roland. She smiled as she watched the family play together. She looked at the line at the coffee shop for Killian, but he wasn’t there. When she glanced back at Roland, Killian was there and talking to Robin. The two kept looking at Emma, then talking again. Regina didn’t seem to notice or care, and Emma wondered if it was really a coincidence that Robin just happened to be there. Emma figured Killian had to be talking about the proposal with Robin, and she started breathing shallowly again. No wonder he told her to wait there while he went himself. He wouldn’t let her join him for a reason. Calming herself down with deep breaths, she rubbed her palms against the skirt of her dress as she waited for Killian to come back. He did end up getting them drinks, but after his private conversation with Robin. She sipped her hot chocolate with cinnamon as they continued their walk. “Not too observant, Swan.”  


“What?” He tapped his hot chocolate cup against hers. She brought the cup to her eye level; he wrote a quote on the side in lavender sharpie:

“Her heart was a secret garden and the walls were very high.” I loved being the one to break them down. Happy Valentine’s Day, my princess. 

“It’s from _The Princess Bride_.” Killian and Emma stopped walking as she fought the urge to cry of joy and throw herself into his arms.  


“I know that,” she rolled her eyes. “But seriously, thank you.” The hand that wasn’t holding her cocoa came up to his face. Her thumb traced the scar on his cheek and she brought her lips to his.  


“No more walls?” He pulled away and gazed lovingly at his girlfriend.  


“Not with you.”  


“Good.” Emma brought herself back to reality as she linked her free arm with his and resumed walking.  


“So, does that make you the Dread Pirate Roberts?”

  


Killian’s next plan was dinner. He found the nicest restaurant within a couple hours’ drive from Storybrooke. He even made a playlist of all the songs that reminded him of Emma and their relationship for the car ride. Emma actually loved every song he picked, and she almost completely distracted herself from his proposal, but he was running out of hours in the day and she knew it was coming. He led her into the restaurant - which, of course, was by the sea. He ordered wine for the table, and an incredible appetizer of something she couldn’t pronounce but definitely wanted to add to her normal diet. He got himself a steak for dinner, and Emma got a burger. What could she say? She's easy when it comes to food. Still, it was a ridiculously delicious burger. He ordered them a slice of the flourless chocolate cake for dessert. She was getting jittery as the cake arrived, wondering why he still hadn’t done it yet. Knowing Killian, he was probably letting the mood build before the big moment. She glanced up from the cake as Killian took her hand from across the table.  


“My dearest Emma,” Killian started.  


“Killian?”  


“Thank you for being my girlfriend and my best friend, and sticking with me through everything that’s happened. You accept me for my past, and you make me a better person. I love you, Emma Swan. ‘If I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more.’” Emma was about to tear up, and he hadn’t even proposed yet. He took an original romantic speech and inserted a romantic literary quote; Emma was initially speechless, but she shook herself out of it and managed to voice her feelings back to him.  


“Killian, I love you too. I’m a better person when I’m with you too. You love me, even though I’m damaged. I trust you, and I like being with you. I- I love you.” His fingers brushed over her knuckles. Saying it aloud, Emma realized she couldn’t live without him. She was going to say yes when he asked her. The anxiety she had been feeling for days had disappeared and been replaced by excitement. Emma was shocked when he picked up his fork and cut a chunk off the cake instead of reaching inside his jacket. He held out the fork for her.  


“Try it.” She took the fork, trying to hide her disappointment. The cake was amazing. It was rich and decadent and if he was going to propose after eating something, it would definitely be this cake. She moaned around the fork, eyes closing as she focused on the smooth texture and delectable chocolate taste spreading around her mouth.  


“You have to have some. It’s incredible.” She got some cake on the fork and handed it back to Killian before picking up her own fork and getting herself another bite.  


“You were right, Swan. That is the most amazing chocolate cake I’ve ever eaten.” She smiled as she gazed at him lovingly. “Keep eating, love, but I have something for you.” Killian reached inside his jacket pocket and put a small jewelry box on the table between them. Emma dropped her fork with a loud clang, attracting the attention of the diners at the tables beside them. Her heart raced as she opened the box, wondering why he isn’t on his knee. She sighed when she was greeted by a necklace, not a ring. “D-Do you not like it?” Emma was frowning.  


“Oh! Oh, Killian, no. That’s not it at all! I was just expecting something else.”  


“What would that be?”  


“Killian,” Emma whined. He said nothing; she sighed once again. “Dammit, Killian. I thought you were going to propose!” Killian’s jaw dropped.  


“Bloody Hell. Oh, Swan. Whoa, whoa, whoa. It’s much too early.” Emma couldn’t help but feel disappointed. She definitely agreed with him, but she had just come to terms with the idea and she was starting to look forward to it. He had come over to her side of the table as she stared down at the cake. “Hey,” he started softly as he lifted her chin so he could meet her eyes. “I’m sorry, Emma. I have no idea what could have given you that idea.”  


“You were being really secretive. Regina saw you at a jewelry store. Your secret chat with Robin.” Killian visibly sighed.  


“I had no idea.”  


“It’s okay. I didn’t want you to propose. At first, anyway. But the idea sorta grew on me and, I don’t know, it didn’t sound so bad. I know I want to spend my life with you, but-”  


“I want to spend my life with you too. But I didn’t think you were ready for me to propose marriage.” He slid a hand onto her back and rubbed it softly. “I mean, you pushed me out of your life for months because you thought we _might_ be dating.”  


“You’re right.”  


“Rest assured, I promise when I do propose, it will certainly be more than just a simple romantic day out.” Emma smiled and laughed. She pulled Killian down and kissed him, long and sweetly and passionately. She could deal with not being engaged to Killian as long as she got to spend every day with him. “I mean, come on, Swan. My romantic gestures for a proposal would be much better, much grander, than this.”  


“And it would probably include a scavenger hunt with romantic book quotes or something,” Emma added.  


“Indeed.” Emma grabbed the box from the table.  


“Could you put it on for me?” He nodded and took the necklace from the box. He placed it around Emma’s neck, the cold metal giving her chills. He closed the clasp and kissed her before sitting back in his chair. “It really is beautiful. Thank you.” Her hand came up to touch her new accessory, fingers running over the charm hanging down. It was a cupcake with a swan on top. He must have had it specially made. It was gorgeous, and she knew she was never going to take it off.  


“It looks beautiful on you.” Emma blushed as she took another bite of cake; she wasn’t going to let the most amazing dessert of her life go to waste. Emma and Killian ate in silence until the cake disappeared and Killian broke the silence. “Are you disappointed, love?”  


“No. I think I was when I first found out, but I was stupid. I don’t care if I’m just your girlfriend or if I’m your fiancé, not when I get to wake up to little kisses and spend my days with you. Trust me, Killian, you could never disappoint me.” He seemed to perk up with her reassurance. “I got you a little something too.” She gave him a box. He opened it and pulled his gift from the box; she gave him a special edition of her favorite story, “The Ugly Duckling.”  


“Swan,” he gasped. “I love it. Thank you.” She smiled as he read the sticky note she put on the cover:

“Were I to fall in love, indeed, it would be a different thing; but I have never been in love ; it is not my way, or my nature; and I do not think I ever shall.” Not a quote from “The Ugly Duckling,” but appropriate for Valentine’s Day. I never thought I’d be in love again, but you showed up and I fell for you. Sorry, I’m no good at this sticky note thing, but I love you, Killian. Oops. <3 -Your Emma 

Killian put the sticky note into his jacket pocket, sending her a silent thank you as he fought the urge to cry of pure joy. He ran his fingers gently over the cover, flipping lightly through the pages. “I know how much this all means to you. The book, the note. I mean, you took Swan as your last name.” She smiled; he understood the personal connection she had with the story. She was so relieved he appreciated the gift as much as she had hoped. He understood that her gifting the book to him meant that she was giving herself to him. Her connection to the story was deeply personal, and she wouldn’t trust anyone but Killian with her story and her heart. He examined the entire book, grinning and pointing out little details, before they decided they should head back to Storybrooke. They walked to the car together, and she fell asleep on the way home. He tried to carry her inside without waking her. She woke up as he closed the car door, Emma argued that she was perfectly capable of walking to their apartment herself, but he insisted he carry her. She didn’t argue further. She tightened her arms around his neck and let him take care of her the rest of the night. He helped her out of her dress and into one of his shirts before tucking her into bed. He left her new necklace where it belonged: around her neck. He took the sticky note from his jacket pocket and put it on his nightstand as he shed his nice clothes and put them away before crawling into bed next to her and pulling her into his arms.  


His breath was hot against the back of her neck. “I love you, Swan.”  


Emma mumbled something sounding like an, “I love you too” before falling back asleep in the comforting embrace of her Killian and the promise of a wonderful future with her true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on what I have written, we're looking at a three part epilogue as a final conclusion to this story. I've been getting emotional as I've been wrapping everything up, so don't be surprised if there are some random one shots in the future of this universe's Emma and Killian. 
> 
> Another HUGE thank you to everyone who has followed this story, and a double thank you to those who have been commenting! Each comment has made me so incredibly happy. Thank you. <3


	13. Epilogue- Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just pure cuteness to make you feel all warm and fuzzy on this snow day.

In early March, Roland took Emma up on her offer for him to help her bake some cupcakes. Robin was going to drop Roland off to her store on Saturday morning, and Emma was going to walk Roland to City Hall to be with his mother when the cupcakes were done. Killian left their apartment early to do some maintenance on The Rolly Joger. Upon his departure, Emma drove to her shop and got all the ingredients out for two cupcake flavors she thought Roland might like. She prepared recipes for cotton candy cupcakes and rich double chocolate cupcakes. She decided to prepare her frosting ahead of time, since Roland wouldn’t be able to help much with that and she didn’t want to bore the kid. She made a sugary marshmallow frosting for the cotton candy cupcake; she could feel her teeth rotting as she swiped a finger through the icing to taste it. It was perfect for a happy, hyper kid like Roland. She put the bowl with the cotton candy icing aside and she cleaned her mixer so she could make a simple chocolate frosting. She smiled as her lips closed over her finger and found that her frosting came out perfectly. Emma was pleased with herself as she put the chocolate icing next to the cotton candy frosting. All she had to do now was wait for Robin to drop Roland off. She picked up Killian’s latest recommendation, _The Beautiful and Damned_ , and got lost in F. Scott Fitzgerald’s words. She only looked up when she heard Robin talking to Roland as they walked in; even the door opening did not distract her from her novel.  


“Roland, I want you to be good for Emma. Best behavior.” Emma closed her book and walked over to where Robin was squatting on the ground in front of Roland.  


“Okay, Daddy. I promise.” Satisfied, Robin stood up and ruffled Roland’s hair as he waved goodbye to his son. Roland waved back before he turned his attention to Emma.  


“Alright, kid. Ready to make some cupcakes?” Roland nodded enthusiastically and followed Emma to where she laid out all the ingredients. “Alright, I know you like chocolate, but do you like cotton candy?”  


“Uh huh!” Emma smiled.  


“Good. I thought we could make a bunch of double chocolate cupcakes, and a bunch of cotton candy cupcakes. What do you think?”  
Roland was wide-eyed and all smiles. “Awesome!” Emma grabbed the butter from the opposite end of the table and measured out the correct amount for a batch of cotton candy cupcakes. She threw it into her mixing bowl and grabbed the bag of sugar.  


“Alright, Roland. Want to help me measure out some sugar?” He moved to stand next to her. He couldn’t quite reach the top of the table; his forehead came to the edge. Emma grabbed a nearby chair and positioned it next to the table. She helped Roland stand on the chair so he could reach all the ingredients. Once the two got comfortable with their positions, Emma had Roland help measure the sugar, then pour it into the bowl with the butter. She softened the butter a bit herself, then let Roland mix the butter and sugar together with a spoon. Next, she showed him how to crack an egg without getting shells in the batter, and he was absolutely amazed by how she could crack four eggs at once. Roland loved the smell of the vanilla extract when she had him sniff it, and the curls resting on his forehead had some flour residue as he poured and mixed the flour into the batter. He started having trouble mixing as more and more flour was added, so Emma placed her hands around his on the spoon and helped him stir, claiming that he was doing most of the work and that he was so strong. The proud smile that graced his face made her smile in response as she decided the batter was sufficiently incorporated. She gave Roland an ice cream scooper. “Okay, get some of the batter into that scooper and then dump it in one of these cupcake liners.” Roland picked the liners out; they were a metallic emerald color. He carefully scooped some of the batter, then waited for the drips to stop before he moved the scooper over the cupcake liners. Emma watched as the boy slowly and meticulously cleared the whole bowl, filling as many liners as he could - under her direction, of course. She put the cupcake trays into the oven, telling him to stay on his chair as she did so, and she grabbed another mixing bowl on her way back. “So, chocolate cupcakes now. Sound good?”  


“Yeah!” The bakers repeated the process from the cotton candy cupcakes with the new ingredients, and the first batches of cupcakes were done in the oven right when the chocolate cupcakes were ready to be baked. She put the hot cupcakes to the side to cool while she got a snack for Roland and herself. She let him come with her to the refrigerator, and he made himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with apple slices on the side. She made herself a sandwich, though it looked pathetic compared to his carefully crafted creation, and she ate some grapes while she asked Roland about school and his friends and interests. He was remarkably sweet. He was smart, and she was amazed how happy he was to talk about anything she asked about; he would give Mary Margaret a run for her money. After their makeshift lunch, the cotton candy cupcakes were cool enough to frost, so she put them all onto a plate and let Roland loose with her decorating supplies. Admittedly, she may have gone a bit nuts getting things for him to decorate with. Emma got M&Ms, Pop Rocks, four different types of sprinkles, and she crushed up animal crackers and brought out her stash of chocolate chips. Plus, she had the icing she made before he arrived. She even stooped low enough to buy small tubes of store-bought icing in different colors so he would have the freedom to use whatever colors he wished. She pulled up a chair and sat across from him as he debated how to decorate his first cupcake. He grabbed the tube of brown icing and made a circle and two triangles on the side of the circle.  


“What are you making?”  


Roland didn’t take his eyes off his cupcake as he answered, “a puppy dog.”  


“Does the doggy have a name?” Roland put the icing down as he thought about Emma’s question. He looked at the wall behind Emma as he pondered. A grin sprouted on his face as he came up with an answer.  


“Little John!”  


“Like from the Robin Hood stories?” Roland nodded, curls bouncing.  


“My daddy tells me all about Robin Hood before bed every night.”  


“That is very cool.” He smiled even brighter at Emma’s approval as he went back to his decorating. He gave Little John M&M eyes and a chocolate chip nose. Roland’s decorating was adorable. After Little John, he made a cupcake with a bow and arrow for his dad, and one with an apple for his mom. Roland made a polka dot cupcake, and one with Pop Rocks scattered all across the top. Roland focused intensely as he worked, his little tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration. Emma added the chocolate cupcakes to his plate as they cooled, and she removed the ones he finished. He looked up at Emma as he considered his next cupcake.  


“Can I make one for Uncle Killy?”  


“Of course! I can give it to him tonight if you’d like.” Roland grabbed the chocolate icing and squeezed it all over the top of the chocolate cupcake. “Daddy told me you’re in love with Uncle Killy.” Emma choked on air; she wasn’t expecting that. Roland, oblivious to her shock and amusement, kept talking, “I know Uncle Killy loves you.”  


“Oh, you do?”  


“Mhm. Uncle Killy always smiles when my daddy says your name. And his cheeks turn red.” Roland giggled at the thought. Emma had to hand it to him, the kid was perceptive.  


“Well your dad is right. I do love your Uncle Killy.” Roland smiled, satisfied with her answer.  


“Can you help me make a hook for him? He tells me all about Captain Hook when he watches me when my mommy and daddy go out.”  


“Sure. Here, wrap your hand around mine. We’ll make a hook together.” Emma couldn’t help the smile that plastered itself to her face as she guided their hands to form a hook on the top of the chocolate frosting. “What do you think?”  


“I love it!” Roland grabbed another cupcake and started pondering his decoration. Emma put Killian’s cupcake into its own box. “Are you and Uncle Killy married?” Emma froze.  


“Um, no. Not yet.” Emma had flashbacks to less than a month ago; she was positive Killian was going to propose. She felt embarrassed just thinking about it, even knowing that Killian was out on his boat and nowhere near her store.  


“Why not?” Of course he would ask more, he was a curious kid.  


“Maybe it’s just not our turn to get married.”  


“When will it be your turn?”  


“I-I don’t know.” She had to recover from this. “But when it is our turn, would you come to our wedding?” A beaming smile burst onto Roland’s face.  


“Yeah!”  


“It’s a deal then.” They both turned their attention back to the chocolate cupcake he was decorating. “What are you making now?”  


“It’s a swan. For you. Because Uncle Killy calls you Swan. And your name is Emma Swan!” She hugged him from her position next to him.  


“Thank you, Roland. I love it!” Her heart clenched as she took her swan cupcake and put it with Killian’s hook cupcake. She wasn’t really a kid person, but Roland was probably the cutest thing she’d ever seen. Emma watched him work on cupcake after cupcake until there were no more to decorate, and the table was an absolute mess of decoration ingredients. “Alright, kid. How about you go wash your hands and I’ll clean the table? Then we can go see your mom and you can give her the special cupcake you made for her.” Roland jumped down from the chair and Emma led him to a sink for him to clean up. She cleared the back table of the sugary mess before heading back to help Roland finish up. She wiped the flour dust from his hair and wiped the chocolate icing from his cheek. When he looked clean again, he helped her box his cupcakes and they started heading for City Hall. Swan’s Cupcakes was within walking distance to City Hall, so she walked with him, his cupcakes under her arm. She kept a hand on his shoulder to keep him close until he reached his hand up to grab hers. Moving her hand from his shoulder, she gripped his little hand back as he held her’s and swung their hands in between them. Emma was so moved by the gesture, she fought back tears the rest of the walk to Regina’s office. When they arrived, Regina’s office door was open for them. She walked Roland in and he ran to hug his mother.  


“How was baking with Emma?”  


“Really fun! I made you a special cupcake, Mommy!” Roland raced back to Emma to open the box and find his specially decorated apple cupcake. He took it out carefully and walked it over to Regina.  


“You made this for me?” Roland held it out further and nodded. “Thank you, Roland.” She took the cupcake and pulled him into a hug. Regina turned her attention to Emma. 

“And thank you, Miss Swan.”  


“No problem at all. He’s such a good kid.”  


“Thank you, Emma,” Roland peeked out from under Regina’s arm.  


“You are very welcome, Roland. We can do it again another time if you want.” He nodded. Emma turned to walk out, sending him a small wave on her way out. She exhaled upon stepping out of City Hall, thinking about how amazing Roland was. She started back for her shop to do a better cleaning job before heading home with her and Killian’s special cupcakes from Roland. 

 

  


Killian got home just before dinner. Emma had put their cupcakes on their kitchen counter to await Killian’s return. He strutted in the door to find Emma napping on the couch; Roland must have tired her out. He kissed her forehead, effectively waking her.  


“Hello, love.” He shucked his jacket off and reached down to untie his boots. “How was your day with my unofficial nephew?”  


“Really great.” Emma yawned and sat up.  


“Yeah?” Killian toed his boots off and walked over to Emma.  


“Yeah. He was so well-behaved.”  


“Aye. That he is.”  


“Do you know what Robin’s been telling him?” Killian raised his eyebrows. “Robin’s been telling Roland about us.”  


“Oh?”  


“Roland told me that Robin told him that I’m in love with his Uncle Killy. And he told me his Uncle Killy loves me too.”  


“Smart lad.”  


“He asked why we weren’t married yet.” Killian’s amused grin faded.  


“Swan, I truly apologize for leading you on like that, but proposing on Valentine’s Day was never my intention.”  


“Killian, calm down. I’m not upset.” He stopped talking, waiting for her to explain. “I know it’ll happen someday. It just wasn’t our time to get married. But Roland had me thinking about the future. Our future.” Killian remained silent, scared to say the wrong thing. “I know we’ll get married eventually and it’ll happen when it happens. I was wondering your thoughts on something though.”  


“And what would that be?”  


“When we get married and we’re all settled, how would you feel about starting a family together?”  


“Swan, I thought you didn’t desire children. You know I’m okay with that.” He was so understanding; she could melt at how sweet he always was about these issues. It was no secret to her that he wanted children; from what she’d learned about him, he had always wanted children. She blurted out that she didn’t want kids one night, and he had just accepted it. A part of her almost wanted him to argue with her because she knew how desperately he wanted a family, but he never once pushed her. He almost didn’t believe what he was hearing as Emma changed her mind after spending just one morning with a child.  


“Well, spending the day with Roland got me thinking. He was so sweet, Killian. I had my hand on his shoulder to keep him close when we were walking to Regina’s and he held my hand. And he’s so small and adorable. I actually had a great time with him. So I thought maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to raise a kid with you. One of our own.”  


“Truly?”  


“Really.”  


“Oh, Swan,” Killian had no words, so he pulled her lips to his and kissed her passionately to convey his approval. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. “I would love to start a family with you, I’d be happy to, but when you’re ready. We can do this at your pace.” Emma breathed out a sigh of both bliss and relief.  


“I love you.”  


“I know.” Killian smirked.  


“Fine. Be that way. I’ll just eat your special cupcake.” He pried his forehead from hers. “That’s right. Roland made each of us a special cupcake.” Emma grabbed his hand and led him to the box on the kitchen counter. She opened the box and watched a smile appear on Killian’s face as he saw the hook and the swan in the box.  


“What do you say we spoil our dinners?” He gestured to the cupcakes and she laughed. He dropped her hand to take both cupcakes out of the box, handing the swan-topped one to Emma. They ate their respective cupcakes as his hand sought out hers again. He brushed his thumb over her knuckles and she went in for a hug when she finished chewing.  


“If our kid is half as good as Roland, we’ll be lucky.”  


“Our little cygnet or pirate will be amazing. How could they not be? They’re going to have the best mother in the world.”  


“And a pretty amazing dad.” He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. She looked up at him, refusing to release him from her embrace. “Oh, I also promised Roland he could come to our wedding.” Killian chuckled.  


“I think we can arrange that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter after this! I think some of you will really like it... ;)


	14. Epilogue- Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm finally uploading the final chapter of this story! I hope you all love this chapter, and I hope you think I did Emma and Killian justice.

Emma stood behind her sink in the bathroom connected to the bedroom she shared with Killian. She was finishing curling her hair in front of the mirror. Looking up at her reflection and deciding her hair was properly curled, she unplugged the curling iron and worked her slightly-curled and still warm blonde hair into a classy-looking but still casual updo. Emma dropped her hands when she decided she looked decent enough to go to a wedding, and she walked out of the bathroom to where Killian was wrestling with the cuffs of the white button-down shirt that was hugging his torso deliciously.  


“Need a hand?” Killian’s neck craned to the side to look at his girlfriend. His mouth parted at the sight; her red dress (Ruby’s choice of color for her bridesmaids) framed her figure beautifully. Emma crossed her bare arms insecurely, and her cheeks changed color to match her dress. All frustration Killian had with his own shirt was banished immediately as he stared, completely in awe, at Emma.  


“Swan.” He was near-breathless. “You look...” He struggled to find the right word. “Stunning.” She tried to hide the grin his words brought out, but he glimpsed it, even as she looked to the floor.  


“Umm, here. Let me help you with that.” She avoided the compliment as she reached out and folded the ends of his shirt sleeves up. Emma said nothing as she grabbed the bowtie he had abandoned on the bed. She reached up, wrapping the fabric around his neck before tying it. She adjusted the ends of the bow until she thought it looked presentable. His eyebrow only made it halfway up his forehead before she answered the question on his mind. “David. I kinda picked it up one day. If he didn’t have Mary Margaret, I’d probably still be fixing his bowties for him.” Killian refused to take his eyes off Emma as he grabbed his suit jacket from where it rested on the bed next to him. She chewed on her bottom lip as he pulled on the jacket. Her eyes scanned him when he was fully dressed. “Wow. You look-”  


“I know.” He grinned smugly as she rolled her eyes.  


“Thanks for being my plus one.” The carpeted floor really wasn’t as interesting as she was making it out to be.  


“Of course. I’m honored you asked me.”  


She fought the urge to roll her eyes again. “Who else was I going to ask?”  


“You didn’t have to invite anyone. I’m honored you decided I was worthy.” He took a step toward her.  


“You ready?”  


“Are you?”  


“Yeah.” Killian’s arm found its way around her waist as they left their apartment together. 

  


The ride to the wedding was quiet. The only sounds were the soft roaring of the car as it accelerated, and Killian’s soft humming as he picked up the tune of whatever pop song came on the radio. Killian’s speaking voice was so jarring in the quiet of the car Emma almost jumped at the sound.  


“You alright, love?”  


“What? Oh. Yeah. Just thinking.” She slouched back in the passenger’s seat and stared out the window. “I can’t believe Ruby of all people is getting married.”  


“And before you?” Emma jerked up and shook her head.  


“Not what I meant.”  


“But you were thinking it.” Emma didn’t answer; he wasn’t wrong. She hated herself for the thought. She was becoming one of those girlfriends who sits around waiting for and daydreaming about their boyfriend finally proposing. She was never one of those girls, and then Killian came along. Her hand darted to the necklace around her neck; she still wore the swan cupcake every day. She figured not thinking about her own relationship was the best course of action.  


“I’m proud of Ruby for settling down. She deserves it.”  


“The lass did seem rather enthused when she first told you about the lady Dorothy.”  


“Dorothy’s good for her. I didn’t think Ruby would ever have a big, fancy wedding though.” She considered the thought. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. She loves a good celebration.”  


“Just try to enjoy yourself tonight.” Emma opened her mouth to defend herself, but Killian knew her too well. “I know you, Swan.” She crossed her arms.  


“Maybe.”  


“Promise me you’ll at least try to have a good time.” She didn’t respond. “Come on now, Swan.”  


She huffed out a breath in defeat. “Fine. I’ll try.” He seemed pleased with himself. “But no promises.”

  


Emma was technically one of Ruby’s bridesmaids, but Ruby chose to let Emma sit with Killian during the ceremony. Ruby was still celebrating Emma and Killian’s relationship, and she was going to take advantage of her position as one of the brides. Emma would never let on, but she was actually glad Ruby forced her into a seat. For one thing, her heels were killing her. Ruby insisted Emma wear the freakishly tall red heels that she claimed “made her legs look hot,” but Emma’s legs and feet protested the choice of footwear the second she slipped them on. And then there was the fact that Emma loved every second she spent with Killian. She happily took her seat beside him when the ceremony began. Ruby looked fabulous, which was no surprise, and Dorothy was absolutely beautiful. The brides couldn’t take their eyes off each other. Emma slipped her left hand into Killian’s lap as she listened to Ruby recite her vows, which were romantic and laced with the perfect amount of humor and innuendo; even Dorothy couldn’t take the wolf out of Ruby. Killian’s right hand grasped Emma’s left mere moments after he felt the back of her hand on his thigh. He kept his palm tight against hers as he ran his fingers over her knuckles. Not long after, Emma’s head came to rest against his bicep, almost on his shoulder. She separated their hands only to wrap her left arm around his right one, which she was leaning on for support. When he felt her still, he took her hand in his once more. He unconsciously took two of his fingers and traced her ring finger. Neither Killian nor Emma made the connection.

  


Emma and Killian sat at their assigned seats at a table close to the one at which the brides, who were now sharing their first dance, had previously been seated.  


“That really was a lovely ceremony.” Both Emma and Killian watched the newly married couple move gracefully along the entire length of the dance floor.  


“It really was. I’ve never seen Ruby so happy.” Emma tore her eyes from the dancing couple as the song ended. She looked at Killian, whose eyes were still transfixed on the dancers. He let his eyes drift to his girlfriend as the song changed; Emma’s light emerald green eyes were focused on him. He moved his baby blue eyes to meet her gaze.  


“Love?”  


She ripped her eyes from his. “Sorry about that. Just-”  


“Thinking?” He finished her sentence for her.  


“Yeah.” The two sat in silence; Killian’s hand went to that spot behind his ear as he stood up. “Where are you-”  


“Let’s dance.” The scratching ceased as he held out his hand for her. Emma stared blankly at him. “Come on, Swan. It’ll be fun.” She crossed her arms and sat back in her chair. “It’s going to be a long night if you’re planning on just sitting there.” No answer. “Please,” he pouted, sticking his lower lip out just about as far as it would stretch. Emma sighed and leaned over to remove her heels.  


“I can’t slow dance,” she stated as she stood up. He chuckled and closed his hand around hers.  


“No worries, love. There’s only one rule in dancing.” She raised an eyebrow in silent question. “Pick a partner who knows what he’s doing.” He positioned their joined hands and snaked his other arm around her so the palm of his hand rested against her back.  


“Are you telling me you know how to do whatever this is?” Her free hand gestured to the other dancing couples. He responded by pulling her closer to him and gently lifting her so her bare feet rested atop his shoe-clad ones. He swayed back and forth to the music while Emma stared at him in disbelief. He winked at her before he started moving his feet, hers moving with his by default. She gave in and rested her free hand on Killian’s shoulder.  


He always read her mind. “Liam. He had to learn to dance for the royal galas he would attend as part of the royal navy.” Killian’s cheeks tinged pink as he thought of his next statement. “Liam needed someone to practice with.” The smile spreading across Emma’s face was worth the embarrassment.  


“You slow danced with Liam?”  


“Aye.”  


“You’re such a good little brother.” She couldn’t quite hide the amusement in her voice.  


“Younger brother,” he corrected.  


“Younger. Sorry.” Emma’s smile still hadn’t faded. Keeping her grin steady, she rested her head against his chest and moved her hand from his shoulder to his back. She leaned into him as he continued swaying them tenderly and stepping lightly.  


She stepped off his feet halfway through the next song, but she didn’t move any of the rest of her body from where it was pressed against him.  


“You alright, Swan?”  


“Yeah. I just - I just can’t believe I’m dancing. With you. At Ruby’s wedding.” Killian paused their dancing. “No, don’t -” He nodded and began dancing again, picking up right where he left off. “This is my life now.”  


“I do hope that’s a good thing, love.”  


“It is.” Killian grinned and removed his hand from her back. Before the look of confusion could fully form on her face, he raised their intertwined hands and twirled Emma. She laughed a wonderful, genuine laugh as her red dress highlighted her movements. When she stopped spinning, she pulled Killian in for a hug, her nose and cheek nuzzling against the top of his dress shirt where the buttons would be undone, exposing an unfair amount of chest hair, if it were a different occasion. Emma almost groaned against his chest when the song changed again, this time from a slow song to a faster one. She and Killian separated their bodies, but neither of them ventured away from their little corner of the dance floor. “Killian?”  


“Swan?”  


“Dance with me?”  


“Of course.” Emma took both his hands and swung her hips to the beat of the music. He bobbed his head, taking immense pleasure in watching Emma lose herself to the music. Her own head joined her hips in rhythmic movement, and she moved their entwined hands up and down with her shoulders. She even closed her eyes and let her head fall back as she danced. Killian was completely enamored at the sight. “Hey, Swan.” Her eyes shot open. “You appear to be a natural.” He kissed the blush from her cheeks as it appeared. Emma hesitated, but began dancing again. Killian danced with her as much as he could manage to a fast song; he spun her around before sliding his hands from hers to rest at her waist. He pressed his forehead to hers and they both smiled. Killian’s eyes shifted to Ruby and Dorothy; Emma followed his gaze. “That’ll be us. One day.” Emma let out a hum of agreement. “We can have all this.” He shifted to stand behind her as they watched the guests dancing to some pop song Emma vaguely remembered hearing on the radio once or twice before. Killian pressed a kiss to the crown of Emma’s head and rested his chin there, wrapping his arms around her from behind. “Is this what you want? One day?”  


“I don’t know.” They kept their position. “I think - maybe?” Emma thought about it, shaking her head despite Killian’s chin pressing into her scalp. “Killian, I - ” she spun around in his arms, “I don’t need any of this,” she gestured to the reception. “All I know is that I want to spend my life with you.” Killian didn’t want to risk stopping her confession by speaking. “I don’t care how it happens. I don’t need a big party, in fact, I’m not sure I want one. I just want you.” Killian let her talk. “This wedding stuff just scared me. But then I realized I didn’t need to be afraid of all this stuff anymore because I - I freaking love you. More than anything in the world. And I do want this, not the party, but the happily ever after. And I want it with you. Because I love you, Killian Jones.” He saw the tears threatening to spill from her now-sparkling eyes as he laced his fingers through her hair, thoroughly wrecking the hairstyle she had adorned all day, and pulled her face to his. He captured her upper lip between both of his and kissed her. He kissed her furiously and passionately until he felt wetness on his cheek and realized those tears he had previously seen broke through their barrier. They were both shaky as they pulled away, their lips sticking to each others’ until the last possible second, trying their hardest not to separate. He wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb and kept his face as close to hers as possible.  


“I love you too, Emma Swan.” She laughed as she wiped her eyes with the back of her wrist.  


“Sorry.”  


“Don’t apologize.” She knew her hair and makeup had to be total messes at this point. “Fancy a walk outside?” She nodded and followed him out of the building. Neither of them looked up or spoke again until they were safely outside.  


“Wait, Killian, I need to fix all this.” She pulled the pins and hair ties from her hair.  


“You look gorgeous, Emma. As always.” He took a tissue from his pocket and dried her eyes. “Back to perfect.” Killian led them over to a bench where they sat in silence for a few minutes. Emma curled up in Killian’s lap and undid his bowtie and the top three buttons, skimming her fingers over the newly revealed chest hair.  


“Better,” she mumbled against his chest. He kissed her head and rubbed soothing circles on her back. When they both felt normal again, they built up the strength to stand up.  


“What do you say we head home a bit early?” His hand was still moving on her back.  


“I think that would be a good idea.” They went back inside to bid farewell and congratulations to the newly married couple before climbing into Killian’s car and making their way home. They were both exhausted from the long day, and emotionally exhausted when they arrived back at their apartment. Both of them drifted to sleep almost immediately upon crawling into bed and tangling their limbs. 

  


A month after the wedding, Emma brought a box of Nutella cupcakes to her date night with Killian. He insisted on a romantic evening out after they both had extremely busy weeks at work. She worked diligently to make a special batch of cupcakes for him, trying not to overthink her plans. She agreed to a candlelight picnic on The Rolly Joger as Killian captained them out to sea. They were going to meet at the docks immediately after work. She changed into a slim black dress while her cupcakes cooled, and she frosted them extremely carefully so she didn’t get Nutella over her date night outfit. She left her hair down; he loved the slight wave it had naturally, and she knew how much he liked playing with the ends of it as it fell over her shoulders. He was waiting for her when she arrived. He wore black pants and a black vest. The new leather jacket that she had gotten him for his birthday made the look complete.  


“Good evening, Swan.” He kissed her cheek as he embraced her.  


“Hi, Killian. I brought you a little something.” A look of delight danced across his face; he already knew what was in the box.  


“Thank you, love.” He led her onto the boat where he had already prepared a blanket, two lit candles, and two glasses of rum. “You look incredible.”  


“You don’t look so bad yourself.” She sat on the blanket as he got the boat moving. He sat across from her when he was confident they wouldn’t drift too far or capsize. “This is really nice.”  


“Why, thank you. I thought we were in need of a night of romance.” He lifted her chin to maintain their eye contact when she looked down in embarrassment. “I know I see you every morning and every night, but I still missed you.”  


“Me too.” She took a sip of her rum and tried to calm herself.  


“Just thinking?”  


“Something like that.”  


“Whatever it is, you can tell me.”  


“It’s not like that. I’m fine. I promise.” He nodded and moved to sit next to her, coiling his arm around her and pulling her close.  


“It’s a lovely night for a sail.” They gazed at the sunset, then the constellations together as he brought out homemade dish after homemade dish. Emma had no idea how he pulled that off without her knowing. She sat back against him the entire night, not letting her back move from his torso for even a second. She twisted around to face him as he grabbed the box of cupcakes. She bit her bottom lip as he peered inside. “Swan?”  


Her response was a soft whisper. “Yeah?”  


“What’s this?” He picked up the center cupcake and held it closer to the candlelight.  


“About that, uh…” She gestured for him to give her the cupcake. She curled her legs under her and sat up straight. He got up on his knees across from her. “Killian, the first few times I met you, I never thought we’d get along. Ever. But you refused to fight me, and you were a friend despite my grudge. You fought every wall I put up, and you broke them all down, even the ones I tried desperately to reinforce. You were - still are- my best friend, and I honestly don’t know what I ever do without you. And I don’t want to know. So, Killian Jones, would you marry me?”  


“Isn’t this a bit backwards?” Killian was beaming, his smile spreading from ear to ear.  


“I got tired of waiting.”  


“Well when you put it that way,” Killian stood up and scooped Emma up into his arms. “I’d be honored to marry you.”  


“Yes?”  


“Absolutely.” She wasted no time craning her neck so she could attach their lips. The kiss was romantic and full of promises- promises of a future together: of many more breakfasts, literary quotes, movie nights, late night sails, and infinite Nutella cupcakes. He put her down only so she could clean the frosting from the silver band she bought him before she slipped it onto his finger, she noticed the emotion flash across his face as the silver band skated over his scars. He composed himself momentarily and got down on one knee. “Now, it wouldn’t be fair for the lady to be deprived a proper engagement ring, but you rather beat me to the punch, Swan. Nonetheless,” he fiddled around in his jacket pocket before displaying a diamond ring. The ring was simple, a silver band with a single diamond in the center, but it was everything she ever wanted.  


“Yes!” He didn’t even properly ask her yet, but she was already crying tears of joy.  


“I haven’t asked you anything yet, my love,” he chuckled.  


“You don’t have to. It’s a yes. It’ll always be a yes.”  


“You’re depriving me of a dashing proposal, dear.” Her eyes pleaded with him to just skip the speech, put the ring on her finger, and kiss her senseless. He sighed as he placed a kiss to her left hand. “Alright.” He slid the ring onto her finger and kissed the spot where the ring met her knuckle. She pulled him to his feet and jumped into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. He leaned up into the kiss, Emma’s head now above his with the way he lifted her. Their lips made a loud sound in protest as they pulled away to breathe.  


“I love you, Killian.”  


“I love you too.” Killian put Emma down so they could lie together on the ground and cuddle under the stars. Emma unconsciously played with the cold metal on her finger. She went through most of her life thinking no one wanted her, and then Killian came along, and he cared for her so deeply, it terrified her. But Killian’s support and feelings for her never wavered, not once, and she had finally found someone who loved her, damaged and all. Killian ran his fingertips over the smooth of the band on his finger, a sharp contrast to the rough bumpy scars from his burns. He fought back tears as he switched between the textures, one reminding him of a dark past he wanted nothing more than to forget, the other reminding him that he found love with Emma, who could overlook his hard past and promise him a future. Both of them were broken when they met, and the more they learned about the other person and the closer they got, they put each other back together.

  


It was late when they got back to shore after hours of celebrating their engagement out on the water. They had a small, seaside wedding with only their closest friends and family in attendance, and, true to Emma’s promise, Roland was the ring-bearer. Killian’s vows had been eloquent and full of romantic quotes from classic literature. Emma was pretty sure every single person there was moved to tears, but she couldn’t say for sure because her vision was blurry with her own crying. Emma tried to keep the mood slightly lighter. She incorporated humor as much as possible, the guests loving her short anecdotes from when she couldn’t stand the thought of Killian Jones. She detailed their relationship development from enemies to best friends to lovers. Thinking back, it really did make a wonderful story. And to think, it all started with rum and cupcakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you all enough for reading and commenting!!! I hope you loved the story! I got so emotional editing this chapter (I've actually had it written for a month or so); I just hate to part with Emma and Killian. However, I thought it was time I left them to live their lives together without writer interference. I am debating a one shot or two, but no promises. I hope you've loved the Rum and Cupcakes universe. Thank you all. :')


End file.
